25 MOMENTOS DE YUMI Y ULRICH
by escritoralove
Summary: Del reto de Natsumi Niikura ha salido esto one-shot de momentos de Yumi y ulrich. No lo juzgueis por lo primero, creo que he ido mejorando.Los capitulos son: 1pasteleria 2baño 3resfriado 4secreto 5arbol 6naranja 7bomba 8caricia 9arriesgar 10pasado 11nariz 12agua 13excusa 14amigo 15sol 16salado 17enfado 18manzana 19llaves 20hogar 21lluvia 22diario 23elfo 24te 25camisa. Nos
1. Chapter 1

He decidido seguir el reto de natsumi niikura despues de haber estado meditandolo mucho. Aqui las palabras. intentare seguir un orden:

1pasteleria 2baño 3resfriado 4secreto 5arbol 6naranja 7bomba 8caricia 9arriesgar 10pasado 11nariz 12agua 13excusa 14amigo 15sol 16salado 17enfado 18manzana 19llaves 20hogar 21lluvia 22diario 23elfo 24te 25camisa.

.

Y alli estaba esperando despues de tanto tiempo pensandolo lo habia decidido le pediria salir. Pero era tan dificil.

Ulrich Stern se encontraba en la pasteleria favorita de Yumi, esperandola. Habian quedado a las 6 en la pasteleria la torre Eiffel, pero eran las 7 y no habia noticias de la chica asi que decidio llamarla. "contesta-penso-contesta". Pero no contesto. Probo otra vez y esta vez si que contesto.

-¿Ulrich?

-Si, ¿se puede saber donde estas?-respondio preocupado

-En el taller de Fred

-¿Que haces alli?

-Mi coche me ha dejado tirada a mitad de camino, la grua ha llegado 30 minutos tarde y me habia quedado sin bateria. Nada mas llegar he conectado el movil.

-¿Asi que acabas de llegar?

-Si... lo siento pero creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otro dia...

-Ni en sueños voy para alla.

-Pero...

-No admito peros adios

Y colgo dejando a una asombrada Yumi con la palabra en la boca.

Pasados 30 minutos el chico llego alli.

-Hola-dijo Yumi- gracias por venir.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Ya esta-dijo Fred-son 100 euros

-¡¿100 euros?!-dijo Yumi-¿tanto?

-Si se te habia roto una pieza esencial y necesitas otra que tardara 3 dias en llegar.

-Genial...-dijo Yumi-¿Y como vuelvo yo a casa?

-Yo te llevo y ya vienes otro dia a por el coche-dijo resuelto Ulrich.

-Vale, gracias.

Y se dirigieron al coche del chico.

-Yumi...

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti-dijo Yumi dandole un beso en la mejilla-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Y Ulrich se dispuso a arrancar el coche cuando salio humo del motor.

-Genial-dijeron al unisono y se rieron. No podia ser mas comico.


	2. Chapter 2

ÑO

-¡Por fin!-exclamo ilusionada Yumi.

-Si, ya tienen nuestra casa lista.

Despues de tres meses de noviazgo y como 4 años de amistad por fin se iban a vivir juntos. La casa estaba en las afueras de Paris, a 15 km mas o una casa de dos plantas que habian visto mientras buscaban anuncios de casas.

Despues de 1 semanaesperando la casa ya estaba acomodada para vivir en ella. Solo tenian que llevar la ropa y objetos personales para adornar la casa y todo estaba listo.

Llegaron alli y cuando entraron, Ulrich cogio a Yumi en brazos y la llevo hasta la cocina. La sentó en la encimera y le dijo:

-Nuestra propia casa

-Si, vamos a empezar a poner las cosas.

Empezaron por la cocina llenando los armarios con cosas que les habian dado sus familias.

Despues de todo el dia ordenando llego la hora de la cena. Cenaron una lasaña pre-cocinada y se sentaron a ver la tele.

-Me voy a dar una ducha,cariño-dijo Yumi en los anuncios.

-Vale.

Subio y se desvistio. Cuando fue a abrir el grifo el agua salio marron. Probo otra vez y salio otra vez marron. Lo peor solo acababa de empezar. Segundos despues la tuberia estallo y lo inundo todo

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi intentando tapar la tuberia.

Ulrich subio como el rayo y cuando la vio se rio pero la ayudo. Cuando consiguieron parar el agua Ulrich llamo al fontanero que lo arreglo.

-Al final el dia no ha sido tan perfecto como lo imaginaba- dijo Yumi disgustada haciendo pucheros.

-Siempre es perfecto si estamos juntos- y le dio n beso.

"Bueno al final no ha sido tan malo"-penso Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Quedaba un dia para las vacaciones. Tres meses para hacer lo que estaba haciendo las maletas con Odd y Jeremie cuando Aelita entro, sin maleta.

-¿Y la maleta?-dijo Jeremie.

-Yo me quedo ¿no?-dijo Aelita aguantando una sonrisa.

-No, te dije claramente que mi padre nos recogia para ir a Grecia-dijo exasperado.

-Era broma-dijo cogiendo la malñeta de la entrada-tranquilizate.

-Vale-dijo

-Mierda-grito Ulrich de repente.

-Joder tio, que pasa-dijo Odd.

-He perdido el jersey de tia Maggie

-¿Y?

-Que me va a matar.

-No exageres-dijo Jeremie.

-Bueno, pues... Odd se lo llevo sin querer.

-Claro,la culpa para Odd.

-Si.

Todos rieron y bajaron. Legaron a la entrada y vieron a Hiroki corriendo.

-Ulrich-dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera.

-Hola, ¿que pasa?-dijo al verle con los ojos rojos.

-Yumi se ha ido.

-¿Que?

-Si, no sabemos donde esta. Se fue ayer.

-Joder-dijo Odd.

-Tu vete a casa-dijo Aelita-nosotros la buscamos.

-Vale.

Cuando Hiroki se fue Ulrich dijo:

-Si, claro.

-¿que?-dijo Odd.

-YUa se donde esta.

-Hay que decirselo a sus padres.

Fueron a casa de los Ishiyama llamaron y les abrieron

- Hola

-Hola

-Sabemos donde esta Yumi

-¿Seguro?

-No, pero por probar...-

-Vamos

Fueron a un bosque que terminaba en barranco y la vieron en el borde.

-No digais nada-murmuro Ulrich-yo me acerco.

Se acerco y Yumi se dio la vuelta. Todos se sorprendieron de verla con lagrimas excepto Ulrich.

-Hola...-y rompio a llorar.

-Sssh

-Es que nunca hago nada bien... A veces me gustaria simplemente desaparecer.

-Eso nunca-dijo Ulrich.

-Ya.. Soy tonta

-Tu vales muxo y no permitire que nada te haga daño,¿claro?

-Cristalino.

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

Y empezo a llover. Los señores Ishiyama, Hiroki y los demas se fueron, pero ellos se quedaron.

Llegaron a casa de los Ishiyama empapados, estornudando.

-No quiero entrar-dijo Yumi.

-Si te dicen algo malo, te vienes conmigo de vacaciones.

-Vale.

Entraron y la señora Ishiyama la abrazo llorando

-Lo siento solo quiero lo mejor para ti y por eso soy tan estricta-dijo entre lloros.

-Si, ya lo se pero no tenias que decirme que mis amigos me incapacitaban.

-Lo siento, no volvere a meter a tus amigos en esto.

-Vale.

-Ahora pasad que vais a pillar un resfriado.

-Vale-dijeron ambos y al instante estornudaron

.Creo que ya lo hemos pillado.

este capitulo se me ocurrio tras una pelea con mi madre y espero que os aya gustado. Gracias a todos los que me han dixo que los capitulos son cortos pero este es mas largo(espero)

-Anonimo: la palabra del la otra historia es baño.


	4. Chapter 4

.

-Es que no los aguanto-dijeron todos al juntarse tras las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Son agobiantes-dijo Ulrich

-Pesados-dijeron Odd y Jeremie

-Sobreprotectores-finalizo Yumi.

-Pero al menos teneis padres-dijo Aelita

-Si pero a veces, la mayoria, son pesados,agobiantes y sobreprotectores, y en esos mmentos te gustaria no tenerlos siempre encima-dijo Odd

-Pedazo discurso-dijo Ulrich

-Si, estar con mi hermana abogada no es bueno para nadie.

Todos rieron y se fueron a la maquina de cafe a por un poco de cafeina para aliviar sus penas.

En el nucleo de Lyoko:

-Lo siento, necesito salir... es agobiante... Anthea te quiero...

-Lo se, mi amor pero yo sola no puedo hacerlo... tendre que romper la promesa.

-No... es peligroso para todos... para Aelita...

-Por ahora se ha cuidado bien sola y ademas tiene a sus amigos.

-Son... solo...unos...crios.

-Unos crios que han combatido mejor a XANA que nosotros y unos crios que la han destruido.

-Casi...destruido...

-Perfeccionista... te dejo que vienen te quiero y te sacare de ahi sea como sea.

-Ten...cuidado.

Y se corto la conexión.

En Alemania, casa de los Stern.

-Walter-dijo la señora Stern gritando-tu movil

En cuanto Walter llego el telefono dejo de sonar

-¿Por que no lo has cogido?

-Porque si lo cojo me echas la bronca.

-Vale es verdad, lo siento

-¿Quien era?

-No lo se...-dijo consultandolo-es de ¿¡Suecia!?

-Mira el mensaje.

-Vale, que mandona estas hoy

-Miralo

-Voy

-Te paraces a Ulrich

-Calla

"_Hola Walter seguro que no reconoceras el numero pero soy Anthea. Se que prometi no llamarte, pero estamos en peligro, y con estamos me refiero a todo el mundo. Es hora de revelar el secreto... Diselo a Margaret. Lo siento"_

-Hay que llamarla-dijo Margaret

-Esperate a que lo haga ella, puede estar en peligro

-Vale-dijo Margaret volviendose a su guiso y Walter volvio a sus papeles aunque no estaban tranquilos.

En Italia, casa de los Della Robbia

-¿Cuando vas a cortar el cesped?

-Cuando tu hijo saque un diez en algo

-Idiota-y le pego con la cuchara-Giovanni haz algo por una vez en tu vida

-Rossete, amor, estoy haciendo algo, veo la tele

-Pues la tele va a ir a donde yo se junto contigo y tus...-La interrumpio el sonido de un llanto de niño en el movil.

-El movil, ¿donde esta el movil?- dijo Giovanni buscando entre los papeles.

-Si lo supiera no lo estaria buscando-dijo Rossete.

Finalizo la llamada y Rossete dijo-Aqui esta.

-Si, pero demasiado tarde.

Miro el numero y dijo-¿¡Finlandia!?

-¿Quien vive en Finlandia?-dijo Rossete.

-No se voy a mirar.

"_Hola Gio, siento llamarte pero el mundo y nosotros estamos en peligro y necesito romper la promesa...No me llames, ya lo hare yo, cuando pase un dia llama a todos en una llamada colectiva y quedar en la Hermitage y esperarme alli. Diselo a Rossete y ...lo siento"_

-Joder.

-Mi amor hay que prepararlo todo...

-Rossete-dijo serio-espera a mañana y se te esta quemando la comida

-Mamma mia-dijo Rossete, corriendo a la cocina mientras a Giovanni se le escapaba una risa.

En Francia, en casa de los Belpois_._

-¿Quien ha tocado mi ordenador?-pregunto Pierre

-Yo no-dijo Charlotte

-Jeremie, este niño, siempre toca mis cosas.

-Correccion, toca los cacharros que dejas a su alcance

-No son cacharros son or...

Les interrumpio el sonido del tecleo.

-¿Y mi movil?

-¿Eso es tu movil?

-Si es cuando Jeremie programo su primer ordenador

-¿No podrias poner una cosa mas normal?

-No. Pero ayudame

-Ya lo hago

El sonido ceso

-Mierda

Siguieron buscando y lo encontraron debajo de la cama.

-Lo he encontrado,¿que hacia debajo de la cama?

-Se me habra caido.

Miro el telefono

-¿¡Rusia!?

-¿Como que Rusia?

-Espera-pulso un boton y el mensaje sono:

"_Hola Pierre, soy Anthea, no intentes localizarme, esta a prueba tuya y es peligroso. Te llamo para que sepas que estamos en peligro y que necesito romper la promesa de mantener el secreto. Ten cuidado con tus ordenadores cuanticos, yo que tu los apagaria. Diselo a Charlotte. Os quiero y lo siento"_

-Joder, ayudame a apagarlos todos

-Voy

Y se pusieron a apagar todos los ordenadores, moviles, tablets y todo lo que tuviera conexion a internet.

En la casa de Anthea

-¿Has...avisado...a...todos?

-Si, Waldo, no te esfuerces

-No...es...esfuerzo...es...mala...conexion

-Bueno, voy a preparar las cosas para ir a la Hermitage.

-Ten...cuidado...los...chicos...van...alli.

-Ya lo he arreglado, he avisado a Delmas y han electrificado y monotorizado todo con seguridad estatal y es imposible que nadie lo pase.

-Bueno...vale...pero...llevate...un...ordenador... 

-Si tranquilo, besos

-Te...quiero

-Yo mas

Y se volvio a cortar la conexion.

En el Kadic

-Ishiyama Hiroki y Yumi, acudan al despacho del director-anuncio megafonia

-¿Que pasara?-dijo Yumi

-No se , tu ve-dijo William

Fue al despacho del director y espero a que Hiroki llegara. Nada mas llego entraron.

-Hola,sentaos-dijo el director

-Gracias-susurraron ellos

-Tranquilos, no habeis hecho nada malo, simplemente os quiero decir que vuestros padres me han dicho que os quedareis internos un tiempo por un problema en Japon.

-¿Que problema?-dijo Yumi alarmada

-No lo se, pero me han dicho que no os preocupeis que todos estan bien.

-Vale

-Yumi compartiras habitacion con Stones y Hiroki con Jhonny

-Vale

Salieron y Yumi se reunio con sus amigos en la cafeteria. Iba con cara preocupada y Ulrich se temio lo peor.

-¿Que queria?

-Me ha dicho que debido a un problema en Japon mis padres se han ido y me quedo interna

-¿Con quien iras?-pregunto Aelita deseando que fuera con ella

-Contigo-dijo con entusiasmo, pero Ulrich percibio que no estaba bien que estaba preocupada.

-Bueno, si creias que la comida era mala, el desayuno y la cena son peor.

Todos se rieron, hasta Yumi.

Llego la hora de la cena y Hiroki se esperaba algo japones ya que el solo comia esa comida. Cuando vio lo que habia, pregunto:

-¿Hay comida japonesa?

-No-dijo Rosa.

Hiroki se dispuso a irse sin nada, pero Rosa dijo.

-Eh, ¿donde vas sin comida?

-Yo no me como eso

Todos se volvieron hacia Hiroki, hasta ahora nunca habia contradecido a nada

-Llamare a tu hermana

-Me da igual porque yo llevo razon

Llego Yumi y vio a Hiroki sin nada en la bandeja y dijo

-¿que pasa, Hiroki-san?

-Que no me quieren dar comida normal

-Ni que fuera comida extraterrestre-dijo Rosa

-¿Solo hay eso?-pregunto Yumi

-Si

-Bueno... Pues,¿puedo pasar a la cocina ha cocinar algo japones?

-No

En ese momento llego Jim y dijo

-Ishiyama, aqui tienes una cocina japonesa, la ha mandado tu madre junto con las recetas y los ingredientes. Tendras que cocinar aqui

-Vale-Hiroki se disponia a sentarse-Eh, tu me ayudas.

-Jo

Y se pusieron a cocinar mientras todos les miraban. Rosa observo y todos vieron que se rieron cuando vieron el resultado de las bolas de arroz

-Esto esta amorfo-dijo Hiroki

-Bueno, pues nos imaginamos que son gente, como haciamos en Japon.

-Vale

Y empezaron ha hablar en japones y todos se quedaron con cara de tontos al ver lo rapido que hablaban y como se reian. El frances no lo hablaban asi.

Llego la hora de dormir y Hiroki vio la cama.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto dirigiendose a Jhonny

-Se llama cama y se usa para dormir

Se sento e intento dormirse pero le resultaba muy blanda y decidio poner una manta en el suelo y dormir. Lo mismo hizo Yumi.

Llego el dia en el que todos se reunirian en la Hermitage. Anthea llego la primera y saco las llaves, entro y vio como estaba todo.

-Que horror, se nota que nadie ha venido aqui en 40 años.

En el coche de los Stern

-¿Por donde se entra?

-Mira las señales,Walter

-Ya lo hago

-No lo haces por que acabas de saltarte la que pone Entrada

Dieron la vuelta y se chocaron con un mini amarillo que iba en direccion contraria

-¡Por donde te crees que vas!

-Por donde me da la gana

-Lo siento-dijo una mujer

-No pasa nada-dijo Margaret

Aparcaron en la entrada trasera y Walter se bajo para ver los desperfectos de su Volkswagen.

-Se ha arañado

-No pasa nada se lleva al taller y punto

El conductor del mini amarillo tambien aparco en la entrada trasera y Walter vio que era Pierre.

-Tio, me has arañado el coche

-Y tu has abollado el mio

-Clac-dos sonoras collejas se estamparon contra el cuello de ambos hombre.

-¿Que reencuentro es ese Walter?

-Lo mismo digo Pierre.

Vieron un coche morado-rosa-azul-verde-rojo-blanco. Todos se quedaron mirandolo.

-¿De quien es ese coche?-dijeron Charlotte y Margaret

-De Della Robbia-dijeron ambos hombre mirandolo con una sonrisa.

Aparco con un sonoro frenazo y se oyo un grito

-Idiota, casi nos matas-dijo Rossete

-No mi amor lo tengo todo controlado

-Ya lo mismo dijiste cuando casi nos estampamos las 10 veces anteriores

-Jajajaja-rieron Walter y Pierre

-Giovanni sigue sin saber conducir-dijo Walter

-Mira quien habla el que no lee los carteles-dijo Margaret.

Sono el chirrido de un verja y vieron a Anthea aparecer.

-Hola-dijo cansada.-¿Quereis pasar?

-Claro.

-¿De quien es ese coche?

-Mio-dijo Giovanni orgulloso

-¿Y porque tiene tantos colores?

-Hubo una disputa entre nuestros hijos sobre como pintarlo.

-¿Las dos niñas?

-No, las 5 niñas y el niño.

Pasaron y Anthea dijo

-¿Que tal vuestros hijos?

-Jeremie sigue igual de listo-dijo Pierre

-Ulrich sigue igual de gruñon-dijo Walter

-Odd sigue igual de bromista y las niñas estan trabajando. No me preguntes en que.

-Vale.

-¿Y Aelita que tal?

-Eso me gustaria saber.

-Ah es verdad, lo siento-se disculpo Margaret.

-Llego la hora de que sepais la verdad de vuestros hijos, no digais nada-dijo Anthea

-Espera, falta Ishiyama

Oyeron a alguien aparcar

-Estoy harto de ver comida en mi coche

-Ya sabes que tu hijo tiene tus manos de mantequilla.

-¿Porque Hiroki ha salido a mi segun tu?

-Porque Yumi es tan perfecta como yo.

Entraron y todos le saludaron

-Como he dicho es hora de que veais como son vuestros hijos de verdad.

Y les mostro un video de sus hazañas en Lyoko.

-¿Como lo han descubierto?-dijo Pierre-Lo deje a prueba de niños

-Si, pero no de tu niño

-¿Y que vamos ha hacer?-dijo Takeo

-Pues a eso me referia con el e-mail que te mande y las llamadas a los demas. Hay que mostrarles que nosotros somos los guerreros Lyoko y salvar a Waldo y destruir Xana

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo-dijo Giovanni.

-Por eso necesitamos la ayuda de los chicos. Ellos lo han hecho durante estos ultimos 4 años.

-Vale.

-Vamos a la fabrica.

Entraron y vieron el super-ordenador

-¿Que vamos ha hacer para atraerlos?-dijo Akiko

-Hacer un ataque de XANA falso.

-Vale-dijo Pierre mientras lo programaba.-Aqui hay muchas cosas nuevas.¿Quien lo ha hecho?

-Tu hijo

-Es un genio.

-Bip,bip

-¿Que es eso?-murmuro Aelita

-Creo que es el portatil

-¿Hay una alerta?

-Si, ¿cuanto queda de clase?

-20 minutos

-Mandare el mensaje y finge tener mala cara.

El movil de Ulrich vibro, Ulrich vio que era un mensaje de Jeremie"_Ataque de XANA no preguntes dile a Odd que finja vomitar y Aelita hara lo mismo. Asiente si lo vas ha hacer"_

Ulrich asintio y Odd, directamente vomito, Ulrich se lo llevo a la enfermeria y segundos despues Aelita finge arcadas.

-Llevatela a la enfermeria y que le den algo-le dijo la señorita Hertz a Jeremie y se fueron. Se encontraron en la alcantarilla con Yumi, Ulrich y Odd

-Vamos-dijo Odd saltando a la alcantarilla.

Luego lo hizo Aelita y tras ella Jeremie, le tocaba a Yumi pero se rezago y Ulrich le pregunto:-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, perdon- Y salto. Ulrich lo hizo despues.

-Jo macho no me acordaba de lo mal que olia

-Bienvenido a la vida de superheroe-dijo Ulrich

Fueron a la fabrica, entraron en el ascensor y Yumi sintio un escalofrio "_Esto me da mala pinta"_

Llegaron a la sala del superordenador y Jeremie estaba de espaldas a ella dando instrucciones:

-Id todos a los escaneres. Odd y Aelita iran a desactivar la torre, Yumi y Ulrich...¿que os pasa?-

Les vio a todos con la boca abierta y Aelita le hizo señas para que se diera la vuelta y...No se lo podian creer, los padres.

-Puede que sea una trampa de XANA-dijo Ulrich

-No lo creo,hijo-dijo Walter

-Definitivamente es una trampa de XANA-dijo Ulrich-mi padre evita decirme hijo

-Lo siento Ulrich pero no es una trampa-dijo Jeremie-El ataque ha sido provocado por el superordenador

-Pues tendre que borrar de mi mente que mi padre me haya dicho "hijo"-tras decir esto se llevo un codazo de Yumi

-¿Que?

-No digas idioteces, idiota

-Eso es una contradiccion

-Que te calles

-Podeis dejar vuestra pelea-dijo Odd

Los padres se rieron ante la pelea de Yumi y Ulrich, y ellos fueron a por Jeremie totalmente rojos.

-¿Yque hacemos?Nos han pillado.

-Correccion:nosotros os hemos pillado-dijo Rossete

-Mama, em...borra este ultimo momento de tu mente-dijo agitando las manos como si fuera un brujo.

-Ya-dijo Aelita-la cuestion es que haceis aqui

-Tenemos que salvar a Waldo-dijo Anthea sin darse cuenta de que hablaba con su hija

- Mama...

-Aelita...

Se juntaron en un efusivo abrazo y Jeremie se centro en el ordenador. Yumi y Ulrich estaban dicutiendo tacticas, Odd estaba siendo afixiado por sus padres. Los padres de Yumi y Ulrich los estaban mirando sonriendo.

-Entonces...¿Que hacemos?-dijo Takeo

-Podemos viajar a Lyoko, averiguar que pasa y encontrar a Waldo-dijo Jeremie

-¿Y como lo vamos ha hacer?-dijeron los padres

-Aelita y Odd investigaran Lyoko y Ulrich y Yumi iran al nucleo de Lyoko y ver que trama XANA.

-¿Por que no voy yo?-pregunto Aelita

-Porque es peligroso y Yumi y Ulrich saben luchar bien juntos

-Vale, ire con el gato morado-dijo cabreada

-¿Ya estais otra vez con lo del gato morado?-dijo Odd

-Un momento-dijo Walter-no pensareis ir solos

-Si lo haremos porque ya lo hemos hecho antes-dijo Ulrich

-No, iremos todos-dijo Margaret

-Vale-dijo Jeremie.

Todos excepto los padres de Jeremie fueron a los escaneres

-Muy bien Ulrich y Odd primero, luego Aelita y demas esperar.

-Transmitir Ulrich, Transmitir Odd, Escanear Ulrich, Escanear Odd... VIRTUALIZACION. Transmitir Yumi, Transmitir Aelita, Escanear Yumi, Escanear Aelita...Virtualizacion. Los padres...

En Lyoko:

-Esto va a ser muy raro-dijo Odd

-Ya...-dijo Aelita

Los padres se virtualizaron primero y los tres cayeron de culo provocando risas entre sus hijos

-Que culazo-dijo Odd

-Ya te digo-dijo Ulrich

Las madres fueron virtualizadas y cayeron encima de los padres

-Au-dijeron todos.

Robert llevaba un traje de perro marron, Rossete un traje de gata rosa, Walter llevaba una mallas con estampado militar, Margaret iba con unas mallas con signos de paz, Akiko llevaba un traje de geisha como el de Yumi antiguo pero en rosa y Takeo un traje de ninja. Los chicos no pudieron evitar muy graciosos.

-Muy bien, Yumi y Ulrich mandan, ya sabeis.

Los dos fueron andando hablando tacticas y a una torre y habia un ejercito de XANA. Rapidamente se escondieron

-Odd tu a por los cangrejos,Aelita tu a por las garrapatas. Ulrich y yo nos encargamos de lo demas.-dijo Yumi

-Vosotros-dijo Ulrich refiriendos a los a que os avisemos ¿vale?

-Vale-dijero todos resentidos por tener que sometrese a las ordenes de unos crios

Pasado un rato Yumi grito -Ya-

Ellos salieron y vieron que no quedaba ninguno y aparecio Franz Hopper.

-Tocadle-grito Jeremie-todos

Todos extendieron la mano y en la sala de los escaneres aparecio Franz Hopper. Jeremie los desvirtualizo mientras Anthea corria a por el.

-Ya esta. El secreto de Lyoko esta a salvo-dijo Anthea

Ya esta... es un fic largo o me lo parece a mi en fin adios


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las vacaciones de Mayo y Yumi y y Ulrich las planeaban con ansia.

-Y... ¿por que no vamos a Japon?-pregunto Yumi con timidez.

-Buena idea-Dijo Ulrich, sonriendo.

-Si, ya se que no te gusta pero...espera, ¿has dicho que si?

-Si. Tu conoces a mi familia pero yo no a la tuya. Es una buena idea.

-Bueno, vale...

-¿Estas emocionada? Porque no lo parece.

-Saltaria, gritaria y te basaria, pero es muy infantil para mi.

-Pues disfrutaria viendolo-dijo divertido.

-Idiota-le dio una colleja amistosa y se fue.

Llevaban saliendo como 3 años y el aun no habia conocido a su familia y no sabia porque.

La japonesa siguio actuando normal hasta que, cuando quedaban 2 semanas, empezo ha hablar sobre ello.

-Pienso que deberiamos salir el...¿17?

-Em...pues...-ella le corto en mitad de la frase.

-No, mejor el 16 que cae en viernes. Necesito poner los papeles, avisar a la abuela-

Siguio hablando sola, lo que hizo que el aleman se levantara y la dejara con su lista de planes

"Odio cuando hace una lista"-penso mientras iba al sotano a buscar sus maletas. Entro y vio un monton de cajas y las descubrio al fondo. "Claro-se dijo-fue lo primero que guardamos". Las saco y, al ver que tenian mucho polvo, decidio bajar a la cocina y limpiarlas. Bajo las escaleras y:

-Ulrich, lo siento, me he emocionado. Llevo mucho tiempo sin ir y...

-Tranquila, lo se, no me he cabreado, solo voy a limpiar las maletas.

-¿Lo hacemos juntos?

-Vale, pero sube a buscar las tuyas, no las he cogido.

-OK.

Pasaron dos semanas, en las que organizaron las maletas,los papeles, los souvenirs, los billetes y cuando llego el momento de irse, ya lo habian preparado todo.

-Vamos alla-dijo Ulrich arrancando el todoterreno negro.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Vuelvo a Japon!-dijo muy entusiasmada.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y dejaron el coche para que se lo llevaran a Japon. Esperaron y cuando el vuelo llego, montaron en el avion. El vuelo trancurrio con tranquilidad... hasta que Yumi vio Japon. Entonces no quito la vista de la ventanilla hasta que aterrizaron.

-Señores, pueden bajar en orden y no olviden su equipaje de mano.

Cogieron la bolsa en la que lo llevaban todo y bajaron. Pasaron los controles de seguridad y Ulrich vio lo ordenado que estaba todo.

-¿Vamos?-dijo Yumi.

-Vamos.

Tuvieron que pasar 2 horas en el tren hacia Kyoto donde vivia la familia de Yumi. Luego 15 minutos en taxi hasta que llegaron a Kita-Ku, un pequeño pueblo en el que todos se conocian. Nada mas llegaron vieron que todo el pueblo se giro para ver el taxi.

Ulrich bajo primero y fue a por las maletas. Luego lo hizo Yumi. Ella se fue hacia la casa mientras Ulrich cogia las maletas. Todos sonrieron al verla. La habian visto crecer y marchar. Se preguntaban quien era el occidenta`l. Ulrich pago el taxi, ya habia cargado las maletas y se dirigio a la casa familiar de los Ishiyama. Los niños le miraban nada mas vieron a donde se dirigia. Llego a una gran casa oriental. En el letrero ponia Ishiyama en kanjis, o al menos eso suponia ya habia entrado y llamo a la puerta. Le abrio una mujer con kimono. Llevaba el pelo canoso en un moño.

-Yumisha-dijo

-No, Ulrich.

-Abuela, es Ulrich.

-Ah...pasa-dijo dejandole sitio, Quitate los zapatos.

Pero cuando lo dijo el ya lo habia hecho.

Pasaron por un pasilli y vio que en cada esquina habia un precioso al final y la mujer abrio una puerta y alli estaba toda la familia.

-Hola-dijo Yumi.

"Cuanta gente para ser una sola familia"-penso Ulrich.

-Son la familia de mi madre y de mi padre-murmuro Yumi, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

-Familia, este es mi novio Ulrich.

-Hola-dijo intimidado al ver que todos le miraban.

En la sala se producio un silencio no sabia si decir algo o estar calladito. Decidio lo segundo.

-Si, no es japones, pero le quiero-dijo Yumi rompiendo el silencio.

-Yumisha, no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo uno de los abuelos.

-Ya, pero me niego a casarme sin amor.

-Yumisha-dijo su padre-ya basta. Eres una mujer y haras lo que se te ordena.

-No-dijo, y tras esto se fue.

Ulrich fue tras ella y le dio igual lo que pensaran. La vio salir y corrio tras ella. La encontro en una parte del jardin, bajo un arbol.

-Ha sido una mala idea

-Si quieres recogemos y nos vamos a un hotel y seguimos disfrutando del viaje.

-Besame

-¿Que?-dijo, sorprendido.

-Estoy harta de ser la niña perfecta, Besame.

Y la beso y asi, debajo del arbol de cerezo demostraron que les daba igual lo que dijeran. Su amor lo valia todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ulrich estaba en su casa, en el despacho, trabajando en las cuentas del dojo y la empresa de su padre, cuando le llamaron desde la cocina.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi,angustiada.

Ulrich bajo corriendo las escaleras. La vio en la cocina, agarrandose fuerte el vientre.

-Coge el coche-grito al ver que se quedo paralizado.

Mientras el iba a por el coche, ella cogio la bolsa y el bolso, y fue hacia el garaje. Mientras se montaba en el coche llamo a su madre. Ulrich abrio el garaje, acelero y se fueron al hospital.

-Mama, soy Yumi, vamos hacia el ahhh-grito al tener una contraccion-hospital.

-Takeo coge el coche- grito su madre- Vamos hacia alli,amor.

Yumi colgo y Ulrich la iba mirando cada vez que al hospital y Ulrich cargo con la bolsa, el bolso y Yumi. Los enfermeros les vieron y la cogieron, la sentaron en una silla de ruedas

-El coche, Ulrich-dijo Yumi

-Voy-Ulrich corrio, cerro el coche y fue tras Yumi.

A Yumi la metieron en la habitacion y Ulrich se tenia que quedar fuera asi que llamo a sus amigos. Empezo por Jeremie y Aelita, ya que siempre contestaban.

-Belpois-contesto Jeremie.

-Hola, soy Ulrich, estoy en el hospital, Yumi esta de parto en la 244-dijo a una velocidad que solo Jeremie entenderia.

-Vale, voy hacia alli.-dijo, y tras ello colgo.

Ulrich le dejo un SMS a Odd

"_Hola, Yumi esta de parto en la 244"_. Dejo un mensaje corto, ya que Odd no leia los mensajes largos.

-¿Stern?-pregunto una enfermera.

-Soy yo-dijo levantandose y cogiendo el bolso y la bolsa.

Entro y dejo las cosas cerca de Yumi.

-Hola, cariño-Dijo Yumi

-Hola, ¿que tal?

-Mal, me duele mucho...

-¿Cuanto va a tardar?

-No se...

Llego la madre de Yumi, y Ulrich se acordo de que tenia que llamar a sus padres.

-Voy a llamar a mis padres ¿vale?

-Vale, tranquilo, yo la cuido-dijo Akiko, tranquilizandole.

-Si pasa algo me lo dices, ¿ok?-dijo mientras se acercaba a darla un beso

-Tranquilo, te llamamos-dijo Yumi

Llamo a casa y a los dos bip, le contesto su madre.

-Hola, mama-dijo-solo quiero decirte que Yumi esta de parto. Eso es todo.

-Dime la habitacion, cariño, quiero ver a mi nieto

-Em... vale- dijo extrañado-es la 244

-Nos vemos.

-Adios.

Entro en la habitacion y el doctor le dijo que era la hora de ir a la sala de a Yumi y tuvieron que quedarse fuera, a esperar. Ulrich no se quedaba quieto y estaba poniendo nervioso a Takeo.

-Te quieres quedar quieto

-No puedo

-Llegaron los padres de Ulrich y le vieron andando de arriba a y Akiko les vieron pero no sabian quienes eran, asi que no dijeron nada.

-Hijo, cariño, quedate quieto-dijo Margaret

-No puedo y hola-dijo mientras seguia con las vueltas.

Todos se rieron excepto Ulrich.

Tras unos minutos, que parecieron horas para Ulrich, oyeron un llanto y Ulrich paro y corri a la puerta, al frenar derrapo. Oyeron unas voces gritando y se temieron lo peor. Una enfermera salio con un bebe en una manta azul y dijo-¿Stern?

-Si-dijo Ulrich

-Felicidades-dijo entregandole un bebe

-¿Y Yumi?-pregunto el.

-No lo se, yo estaba con el bebe, lo siento-y tras esto entro.

La cara de Ulrich fue un poema. Tenia una cara de preocupacion y se quedo en la puerta hasta que oyo un ruidito y bajo la mirada y le vio.

Todos estaban preocupados por la cara que tenia. Estaba contento pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes. Llegaron Odd,Jeremie y Aelita y le vieron sentado con la mirada triste.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Jeremie

-Eso me gustaria saber-dijo Ulrich entre lagrimas

Nunca le habian visto llorar. Los padres se iban a acercar cuando vieron que Aelita cogio al niño y Jeremie y Odd fueron a ver si le repente oyeron un lloro y todos miraron a Aelita y ella miro al beebe

-Este no es-dijo

Ulrich levanto la cabeza y miro a la puerta de la sala de partos

-Dame el bebe-dijo en un tono tan serio que todos se sorprendieron. Aelita se lo dio, Ulrich lo abazo y se dirigio a la puerta.

-¿Donde vas?-dijo Walter serio

-No te importa

-Ulrich...-iba a gritarle algo cuando la enfermera salio con un bebe envuelto en una sudadera naranja de Ulrich.

-¿Stern?

-¿Si?-respondio extrañado

-Su bebe

-No-dijo-mi bebe es este-señalo el bultito azul

-Y este tambien- dijo poniendoselo en los brazos y entro. Esta vez se quedo con cara de tonto

-¿No era uno?-pregunto Aelita

-Parece que dos, aunque no se...-dijo Odd

Ulrich se vovio a sentar y dijo

-Dos, genial, y ahora ¿que hacemos?

-Esperate a ver si no son tres

-Callate idiota

-Pueden pasar-dijo el medico

Ulrich fue el primero en pasar y todos fueron detras, callados.

-¿Dos?-dijo Ulrich

-Y yo que se-dijo Yumi- a mi me dijeron que era uno

-Bien

-El niño se llamara Erich, como dijiste, y la niña Misako-dijo Yumi

-Una pregunta...¿esta es mi sudadera?

-Si es lo unico que tenian-dijo Yumi- me la traje para mi pero vista la situacion mejor para ella

-Bueno, pues a partir de ahora me encanta el naranja.

Pasaron dos años y Erich y Misako ya sabian andar y balbucear algunas palabras.

Ulrich estaba jugando con Erich al futbol mientras Yumi peinaba a Misako.

-Mami...-dijo Misako

- ¿Si? -dijo con ternura Yumi .

-Mañana es el dia de papi verdad...

- Si por que lo dices

- Porque le he hecho una cosa

-A ver, ¿me la enseñas?

-Claro

Subieron a la habitacion de la niña que era completamente rosa y con estanterias llenas de peluches y muñecas. En una esquina habia una cama de matrimonio con dosel de mariposas.

-Cierra la puerta-ordeno la niña

-Vale, perdon-dijo Yumi.

De debajo de su cama saco una tarjeta naranja con una foto de su padre y ella llena de purpurina y con una mano verde pintada dentro.

-Necesito que me ayudes a ecribir.

-Escribir, Misako, se dice ES-CRI-BIR

-Escribir-repitio

-Muy bien.

-Y, ¿que quieres escribir?

Mientras Erich y Ulrich seguian jugando e iban empate, ya que Ulrich dejaba que le marcara. Llamaron a la puerta y Erich salio corriendo hacia la casa. Ulrich le cogio a tiempo de que pisara el tatami con los zapatos de futbol y el se quito los suyos. Los dejo fuera y fue a abrir la puerta con Erich agarrado a su pierna con una rabieta por dejar el partido.

-Erich, ahora seguimos, asi que sueltame la pierna-no se solto- ¡Ya!- y en ese momento se solto.

Yumi bajaba con Misako en brazos y Erich se lanzo a su madre y ella le cogio y se dirigio a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto.

Ulrich abrio la puerta y vio a Odd,Jeremie y Aelita. Se quitaron los zapatos y bajo a Misako y Erich.

-Saludad-dijo

Misako corrio a los brazos de Aelita y le dio un beso.

-Hola, peque. ¿Quien te ha hecho esas coletas?

-Mami me las ha , orgullosa

Saludo a todos y Odd le dio un regalito, le encantaba hacerle regalitos a sus sobrinos, que Misako se lo guardo para abrirlo luego.

-¿Y Erich?-pregunto Odd

-Pues...-dijo Ulrich dandose la vuelta- Mierda

Y salio al jardin y le vio jugando al futbol.

-Erich, te dije que luego-le cogio y lo metio en casa.

Cuando entraron pillo una rabieta y se fue a una esquina.

-Que cabreo tiene-dijo Jeremie

-Si, es tan cabezon como su padre-dijo Yumi

-Ja ja-se burlo Ulrich-¿quereis algo?

-Agua-pidio Jeremie

-Coca-cola-dijo Aelita

-Mmm... coca-cola-dijo Odd

Pasaron el rato riendose y viendo los bailes de Misako. Al final Erich se le paso el cabreo y jugo con Odd, mas bien con su pelo. Misako y Erich abrieron el regalo de Odd. El de Misako era una diadema con una flor en un lado y a Erich le dio un balon de futbol italiano.

Se fueron y Misako subio a por su regalo y se lo dio.

-Toma papi-dijo dandoselo-feliz dia de papi

-Cariño es mañana-dijo Ulrich mientras lo cogia

-Da igual, abrelo-insistio la niña.

-Espera-dijo Erich corriendo a su cuarto

Le dieron el regalo y las dos eran tarjetas. La de Misako era naranja y la de Erich azul. Las dos llevaban fotos de Ulrich y Misako y de Ulrich y Misako.

-Que bonito -dijo Ulrich cogiendoles y dandales un gran abrazo

Cenaron y tras la cena los niños se fueron a la cama. Yumi y Ulrich se sentaron en el sofa

-El naranja te persigue-dijo Yumi

-Si pero merece la pena.

Tarde en subir el capitulo pero tuve una semana muy dificil en fin espero que os guste y dejen reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

-Atencion a todos los soldados, ya volvemos a casa-comunico el comandante desde megafonia.

-¡Siii!-gritaron todos

-Recogan sus cosas y marchense, no les quiero ver hasta dentro de un mes-les dijo el almirante-que me quiero ir ya.

Ulrich habia ingresado al ejercito con 18 años. Aun recordaba las caras de sus amigos,sobretodo la de Yumi, cuando se lo habia dicho

FLASHBACK

_Todos estaban sentados en "su" banco._

_-Ya esta-dijo Odd-se acabo_

_-Si-dijo Aelita_

_-Tu no hables-dijo sarcastico-yo llevo mas solo llevas 6 años_

_-Ya, pero ha sido duro_

_-Si-dijo Yumi-mucho_

_Debido a que habia repetido se graduaba con sus amigos._

_-Chicos-dijo Ulrich-Me voy al ejercito_

_Se produjo un gran silencio._

_-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Odd tras unos momentos rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Yumi_

_-Si_

_-Vale, si es lo que quieres te apoyo-dijo y tras eso le beso_

FIN FLASHBACK

"Se lo tomo muy bien-se dijo-espero que siga tomandoselo bien

Llevaba ya 7 años sin mandaba cartas y ella le respondia, pero no era lo mismo.

-Stern,¿estas ahi?-dijo Sven Schneider

-Em...si.¿Que decias?

-Que las familias han venido

-¿Familias?

-Bueno la persona a "cargo" nuestra si nos pasa algo.

"Eso significa-penso con emocion-que Yumi esta aqui"Recogio a toda prisa y fue hacia la puerta.

Fueron diciendo nombre, hasta que llego el suyo.

-S...-dijo el almirante

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Yumi ya se habia tirado a brazos de Ulrich

-En fin-dijo el almirante-da igual

Todos silbaban, pero les dio de sus compañeros se podia creer que el serio Stern tuviera novia y sonriera tanto. Nunca le habian visto sonreir.

FLASHBACK

_Nada mas entro en el cuartel y dijo su apellido le asignaron una habitacion. Habitacion exactamente no era, era una gran habitacion con varias literas. Las literas tenian un numero. La de Ulrich era la instalo y se tumbo pensando en Yumi. Tras un rato se quedo dormido. Le levanto un ruido en la litera de abajo._

_-Que asco- dijo un chico con el pelo rapado mientras daba una patada a una rata muerta- Esto no tendria que pasarme, soy rico. _

_"Pues no haberte metido al ejercito, imbecil"-penso Ulrich mientras volvia a tumbarse._

_-Atencion a todos, a la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Smith, el almirante general._

_Todos fueron en fila india hasta una gran sala donde habia un tatami en el centro._

_Se sentaron alrededor del tatami_

_-Soy vuestro entrenador fisico, me llamo Andrew-dijo-a secas ni "señor" ni nada_

_Todos rieron. Andrew cogio una lista y la miro mientras decia._

_-Voy a prepararon en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada. La espada sera una katana japonesa, ligera pero mortal._

_"Genial-penso Ulrich-como en Lyoko"_

_Paso una semana en la que demostro su gran destreza con la espada, las pistola y el combate._

_Andrew decidio hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus compañeros en vez de contra un objetivo fijo._

_-Vais ha hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de vuestros compañeros-dijo, Cogio una lista y la miro-Stern contra Schneider-dijo finalmente._

_Ulrich se levanto y vio que Schneider era el chico de la litera de abajo._

_-Hareis una arte marcial. El Pentac Silat.-dijo Andrew-empieza Schneider._

_El aludido lanzo una patada a Ulrich y sonrio con superioridad. Ulrich la esquivo y le lanzo una patada que le mando hacia atras y le estrello con la pared._

_-Gana...Stern-Dijo Andrew-Que alguien ayude a Schneider._

FIN FLASHBACK

Se fueron hacia el coche de ella de la mano. Ulrich dejo la bolsa en el maletero y se sento en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Vamos a casa?-pregunto Yumi.

-Sera a TU casa-señalo el.

-Lo que es mio es tuyo-dijo ella, arrancando el coche.

-Que bonito-dijo haciendole burla-Mayormente porque la pagas tu-dijo ella, riendose.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo el-eso no me lo dijo nadie

-Si, como yo soy tu "supervisora y tu novia, dan un dinero, casa y seguridad social, medics para toda nuestra familia

-¿¡Toda!?-exclamo el.

-Se refieren a tu, yo e hijos

-Bueno... tu y yo-dijo Ulrich

-Si-dijo.

Llegaron a la carretera principal y habia un atasco kilometrico.

-Lo que faltaba-dijo Yumi

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo el dandola un beso

De repente oyeron un estallido. Yumi se abrazo a Ulrich y el levanto la cabeza y dijo

-Te amo.- y salio hacia fuera

-¡Ulrich!-grito ella, pero el la habia encerrado.

Llego a la bomba e intento desactivarla. Lo consiguio y llegaron los bomberos. Cogieron a los conductores y los llevaron al hospital. Yumi gritaba y pateaba a los que se acercaban y nadie consiguio pararla. Todos intentaban calmarla, Ulrich la vio y corrio hacia ella, se arrodillo y le susurro

-Estoy aqui

-Te amo-le respondio y tras eso se desmayo.

La llevaron al hospital y Ulrich no estaba tranquilo. Finalmente el doctor salio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Entraron en su despacho y se sentaron

-Simplemente se desmayo es normal en diabeticas si no toman azucar

-Bueno, menos mal que solo es eso-dijo el aliviado.

De repente se oyo un estallido y Ulrich corrio a la habitacion de Yumi la abrazo y la beso.

Tra eso el edificio se derrumbo selpuntandolod bajo los escombros.

Odd, Jeremie y Aelita recibieron una llamada de los policias y fueron al hospital. Aelita se puso a llorar cuando lo vio derrumbado y Jeremie y Odd la abrazaron tambien a punto de llorar. Empezaron a sacar cuerpos de entre los escombros y ellos miraban a ver si eran ellos.

Dos coches negros aparcaron y de ellos salieron los señores Stern y Ishiyama. Llegaron a ellos y vieron a Aelita llorando. Se temieron lo peor.

-¿Donde estan?-dijo Walter, el padre de Ulrich.

-Ni idea-dijeron ellos.

Las mujeres se pusieron a llorar en brazos de sus maridos

Pasado un rato oyeron un ruido y todos levantaron la cabeza. Vieron a Yumi y Ulrich salir del edificio. Cuando se vieron totalmente fuera se abrazaron y se besaron. Los señores Stern miraron a su hijo y Walter puso cara de desagrado. Salieron y los chicos les abrazaron.

Eran los unicos supervivientes del atentado terrorista.


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin actualice!. Quiero agradecer a coderiel su continuo apoyo y sus rewiews que tanta ilusion me hacen. Siento haber tardado. Problemas de imaginacion...:P

Nunca podre olvidar esa caricia ni en mil años. Fue la mejor de mi vida y él, el unico al que he querido pero... nunca la olvidare. Aun la siento.

YUMI POV

Estabamos en el sofa viendo la pelicula del domingo. Era un toston, pero con Ulrich todo es perfecto. Sono el movil de Ulrich con el eterno single de los descolgo y dijo:

-Ulrich.

ULRICH POV.

-Ulrich-conteste.

-Hola Ulrich, soy el encargado de la franquicia Stern en Indonesia.

-Ahh vale.-en realidad no tenia ni idea de quien era.

-Tenemos un problema y en la lista de encargados aparece usted, asi que necesitamos que venga.

-Bueno...vale-acepte-¿Cuando?

-Dentro de una semana, pero cuanto antes mejor-dijo el.

-Muy bien estare alli lo antes posible

-Gracias

-Adios

YUMI POV

Estaba muy serio.¿Que le pasaria?

-Amor, ¿que te pasa?-dijo cariñosa.

-No te enfades, pero me voy a Indonesia.

Ella sintio que el mundo se le caia encima, pero se recompuso, y con un gran esfuerzo consiguio preguntarle.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-Ni idea. Pero tengo que irme pronto.

Y asi fue, al dia siguiente se marcho. Yumi se quedo con el corazon partido. El se lo llevo y en lo poco que le quedo, tenia una extraña sensacion que no sabia descifrar.

ULRICH POV.

Me sentia fatal de dejarla alli sola. La echaria de menos, ya lo hacia. Decidio dormir porque sino solo conseguiria llorar y no queria hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Se desperto cn el sonido de la señal de "abrochense los cinturones". Lo hizo y tras aterrizar se sintio terriblemant solo. "Si Yumi estuviera aqui, al menos lo encontraria mas..." Imposible encontrarlo bonito. Se dio cuenta nada mas salio del aeropuerto, vio edificios destruidos, gente tendida en el suelo. "Muerta2 supuso Ulrich acertado. " Espero que esta no sea la crisis que quieren que solucione porque no lo podre hacer". Se dirigio a la sede Stern. "Que sea lo que Dios quiera".

YUMI POV

Me fui a la cama pronto. No queria pensar en Ulrich. Se tumbo, y pasado un rato, se hecho a llorar. "Ulrich me tapaba siempre ahora" se dijo. Se levanto a la mañana siguiente y llamo al movil de Ulrich. Sonaron los tonos, pero el no contesto.

"El movil al que llamas esta..." colgo. Estupido contestador. Tiro el movil a la cama y bajo a la cocina. "¿Donde estara el cafe?".Encontro una nota en el lugar del cafe.

"Cariño, me he llevado el cafe, ya sabes no puedo vivir sin el. Sin ti tampoco. Ulrich". Genial, no contesta y no tengo cafe. Eso mejora mucho mi humor. Me voy a dar una ducha a ver si me calmo. Subio al cuarto de baño y encendio el grifo. Lo regulo para que saliera agua calinete y pasados unos segundos, metio la mano. Esta congelada. Ah... claro la caldera.

-Ul...-grito-Oh, claro, no esta.

Bajo las escaleras, se dirigio al cuarto de las calderas y encendio el calentador. Subio las escalera y entro en el baño. Cerro la puerta y se desnudo y por fin tras una desastrosa mañana se relajo bajo el agua caliente. Salio y se puso su uniforme de enfermera. Bajo y cogio el bolso y las llaves. Dirigiendose al garaje se dijo. "Haber si mejora el dia". Se metio en el coche y fue a trabajar.

ULRICH POV.

Habia oido un estallido mientras estaba en el hotel, pero nadie le decia nada. Habian metido a todos los habitantes de la ciudad en una estacion de metro. Estaba apretado entre mucha gente y no podia llamar a Yumi. Eso solo podia mejorar.

YUMI POV.

Habian pasado ya dos meses y Yumi seguia sin saber nada de Ulrich. Habia estado llamando cada noche al acostarse y cada mañana al levantarse. Al principio le saltaba el contestador, ahora ni eso. Y para mas inri se sentia fatal. Seguramente era el estres. Se habia acostumbrado a estar sin el, ya parecia un recuerdo cuando hace dos meses, se tumbaron en la cama y empezaban con un inocente beso de buenas noches luego se besaban con mas urgencia, se quitaban la ropa y se besaban donde ellos sabian que el otro sentiria placer. Se acordo de cuando se estaba quedando dormida y el le acaricio el vientre en circulos. La ultima caricia, la que sentia cada noche al dormirse, con la que soñaba siempre incluso despierta. Sentia que era la ultima para siempre.

Sacudio la cabeza, eso era imposible. Ella sabia que los viajes de negocios de Ulrich duraban mucho. Se sento en el sofa y se quedo dormida mientras ehaban esa pelicula del domingo. La que habia visto con Ulrich...¿Como se llamaba?. Decidi grabarla en DVD.

ULRICH POV

Seguian encerrados. El estaba desesperado. Habia optado por sentarse y esperar. Sentia a Yumi, la veia, la oia pero todo eso era irreal. Ella estaba muy lejos y el era consciente. Pero no podia evitar imaginarse el reencuentro, volver a sentirla entre sus brazos...

Se oyo un estallido y un crujido y el techo se desplomo. Ulrich sentia que se desvanecia y penso en Yumi, en cuanto la amaba...

YUMI POV

Se desperto.¿Quien llamaria a esas horas de la noche? Una imagen de un chico castaño y de preciosos ojos verdes se paso por su cabeza y corrio a cogerlo.

-¿Señora Stern?

-Si-dijo extrañada

-Tenemos malas noticias.

En casa de los Stern.

Estaban sentados en el sofa viendo la tele y abrazados. Mas bien ella le abrazaba a el y ella veia la tele. El estaba con el movil y el ordenador. No tenian ni un momento romantico y ya estaba harta.

-Walter,¿a que es un buen pretendiente para mi?-dijo Margaret.

-Si, es el mejor-dijo distraido.

-Hmm-gruño cabreada

Sono el telefono y lo cogio.

-¿Si?

-Es la casa de los Stern.

-Si, ¿quien es?

-Tenemos malas noticias, vengan a la embajada alemana.

Margaret llamo a Walter y entre ambos llamaron a la familia y todos fueron inmediatamente a la embajada alemana en una infinita fila de coches. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la sala de espera. ¿Que querrian?

YUMI POV

-Venga a la embajada alemana, es sobre su marido.- y tra eso colgaron.

En cierto modo tenia razon. Era sobre Ulrich pero, ¿que seria?. Por suerte estaba vestida y solo necesito pasar los dedos sobre su pelo para alisarlo. Se puso los zapatos y se dirigio al garaje. Puso las llaves en el contacto y arranco en direccion a la embajada. No podia parar de pensar en que pasaria. Casi se salta un semaforo en rojo. Menos mal que no, lo unico que le faltaba era una multa de trafico. Dio tres vueltas a la embajada hasta que encontro un sitio. Suerte que un coche se iba, sino iba a tardar años en encontrar un sitio. Tras aparcar, salio del coche y despues de coger el bolso lo cerro y bloqueo. Mientras andaba en direccion al ascensor, sus zapatos de tacon resonaba en el suelo de marfil de la entrada. Al lado del ascensor habia un cartel que indicaba las diferentes oficinas en cada planta. Encontro asuntos externos. Segunda planta, cuarta puerta a la derecha. Menos mal que estaba bien indicado y en frances sino se iba a tirar un rato dando vueltas como una tonta. Tendre que retomar mis estudios de aleman. Sono el pitido que indicaba la llegada del ascensor. Subio y pulso el boton correspondiente.. Se sintio mareada, pero al instante se le paso. Al salir comere algo.

-Segunda planta-anuncio el ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y Yumi salio de el. Conto cuatro puertas a la derecha y la puerta de la sala de espera y se sorprendio mucho. En la sala de espera vio a la familia Stern al completo alli.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a ella en cuanto abrio la puerta. Solo el abuelo y la tia Maggie de Ulrich la saludaron. No hablaron mas porque todos estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaba con Ulrich. Pasado un rato, la puerta del despacho se abrio y de ella salio un hombre con cara sombria y dijo.

-Señora Stern

-Si-respondieron al unisono Yumi y a madre de Ulrich al tiempo que se levantaban de su asiento. Por el rostro del hombre paso una cara de sorpresa y confusion que duro un microsegundo. Bajo la mirada al papel y dijo.

-Yumi Stern

-Yo-dijo la aludida.

-¿Los demas son familiares del señor Stern?

-Si-dijeron todos.

-La señora Stern decide si pasan o no.

Todos la miraron y ella dijo que si.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron

-Les voy ha hacer unba seire de preguntas que, solo la esposa de Ulrich, debera responder.

Todos asintieron, la mayoria con fastidio.

-¿Es cierto que el señor Stern esta en Indonesia?

-Si

-¿Hace cuanto partio?

-Hace...1 mes y medio.

-¿La llamo alguna vez?

-No.

-Vale. Gracias, esperen fuera.

Salieron y volvieron a sentarse. ¿Que le pasaria a Ulrich? Estaba muy nerviosa. Sono crazy baby de Nightcore. Yumi cogio el movil. Era Aelita.

-Hola-dijeron a coro tres voces.

-Hola chicos-respondio ella.

-¿Donde estas?. Estamos llamando al timbre de tu casa y no contestas.

-En la embajada alemana. Hay algun problema con Ulrich mientras esta en Indonesia. No me pregunteis que, porque no tengo ni idea.

-Vamos para alli-dijo Odd con un tono serio.

-No hace falta chicos. Estoy bien.

-Ulrich me dijo antes de irse que te cuidara y pienso hacerlo-Tras ese discurso colgo.

Eran irremediables. Todos eran como una gran familia feliz. Eran una gran familia. Sobre todo para Aelita.

ODD POV

Cogi el coche y lo aparque frente a la casa de Yumi y Ulrich. Todos se subieron y cinduci , descuidado, hacia la embajada. Aparco y todos salieron. Cerro el coche y puso el seguro. Entro con paso decidido. Subio al ascensor sin mirar el cartel. El y Ulrich habian subido varias y Aelita apenas podian seguirle. Se parecia a Ulrich cuando sobreprotegia a Yumi, anque el se lo habia pedido.

EL DIA DE LA SALIDA DE ULRICH:

-Odd, solo te voy a pedir un favor.

-Claro, ¿cual es?

-Si me pasa algo en Indonesia, haz que Yumi sea feliz y no la dejes hacerse daño.

-Tio, no te va a pasar nada

-Pero, prometelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

YUMI POV

Vio a un grupo variopinto acercarse hacia ellos. Al frente iba Odd y detras Aelita y Jeremie. Se acercaron y todos se abrazaron. Entraron varios hombres a la sala. Yumi se abrazo a Odd y le devolvio el abrazo.

-Señora Stern.

Yumi levanto la cabeza y dijo- Si

-Pasen. Todos se dieron la mano y entraron. La familia Stern fue detras. Odd se sento al lado de Yumi y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Tenemos malas noticias-dijo uno.

"¿Que sera?"Seguro que es algun problema con el pasaporte.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Odd

-Sentimos comunicarles que el señor Stern ha fallecido en Indonesia.

Yumi no escucho mas. Solo oiasu corazon partiendose.

Todos la miraban, preocpados. Se habia quedado completamente quieta. Ella no sentia que el estuviera muerto."Voy a ir a Indonesia a buscarle"-decidio.

Se levanto y corro hacia el ascensor.

-¡Bloqueen las puertas!-greito el hombre al interfono mientras todos iban a por Yumi.

Yumi llego a la puerta del ascensor, pulso el boton y no respondia. Grito de frustracion y se puso a pegar patadas y puñetazos mientras lloraba.

Cuando todos llearon y la vieron, ya habia roto los tacones y estaban a un lado. Habia un charco de sangre. La sangre salia de sus manos. La miraron. Ninguno la habia visto llorar asi. Esperaron, era lo mejor.

La familia no habia llorado, solo el abuelo y la tia se habian mostrado afligidos por su muerte. Eran tan frivolos como Ulrich decia.

De repente Yumi se puso a andar de arriba a abajo. Odd fue a pararla, pero el hombre le paro.

-Es mejor para ella.-dijo

-No puede ser..."Para siempre" dijiste ¿y ahora que hago yo sola? Sin ti no puedo... Te lo has llevado todo.-De repente se mostro resuelta.-¿Y el cuerpo?

-No lo sabemos. Lo traeran, pero no sabemos cuando

Y ahi, Yumi no aguanto mas y se desmayo. Odd corrio a tiempo de que evitar que se diera contra el suelo.

UN MES DESPUES...

-No se despierta-dijo Odd

-El coma es asi-dijo el doctor-nunca se sabe que pasara ni cuando pasara.

Para sorpresa de todos, la familia de Ulrich estaba alli. Parecia que todos seguian al abuelo de Ulrich.

Yumi sintio que se despertaba. Habia recorrido toda su vida con Ulrich. Lyoko, su primer beso, su compromiso, su boda y la ultima noche. Ella no recordaba que el ya no estaba.

-No le digan nada de Ulrich hasta que ella pregunte.

Todos asintieron y entraron despacio.

-¿Ulrich?_dijo ella.

-No-dijo Odd, intentando mostrarse jovial.

Nadie habia superado su perdida en ese mes, pero Odd, se volco totalmente en Yumi. Paso a ser su primera preocupacion.

Entraron todos y Yumi los miraba buscando su cara entre la de los demas. De repente un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

"El señor Stern ha fallecido"

Y se acordo de todo.

-Sabia que era un sueño-dijo ella-¿Porque estoy aqui?

-Se desmayo y entro en coma...

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado asi?-pregunto interrumpiendolo.

-Un mes.

-¿Ha llegado...el cuerpo de Ulrich?-pregunto con un gran esfuerzo.

-No

-Vale-se quito las vias, menos mal que era enfermera, y la respiracion asistida.

-¿Adonde vas?-dijo Odd

-A mi casa a arreglar los papeles. No pienso dejar alli a Ulrich por mas tiempo._dijo mientra cogia la ropa y se metio en el baño. Tardo dos minutos en vestirse, pero de repente, vomito.

Todos la oyeron y el doctor entro. Yumi le cerro la puerta en las narices, literalmente. Se tiro alli lo que a los demas les parecio una eternidad.

-¡No!-grito y salio del baño.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Odd

-Nada. Vamos.

Ella cogio el alta, sus cosas y condujo a casa.

Llevaban sin verla un mes. No contestaba al telefono, ni a los mails... A nada. Solo salia a comprar y a trabajar. Una semana despues le llego una notificacion del juzgado. Tenia que arreglar el testamento de Ulrich. Se levanto para vestirse. Se vistio completamente de negro. Llego alli con una cara triste en la que se notaba la redondez tipica del embarazo.

Se sento y todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Estan todos presentes?

-Si - dijeron ellos

-Muy bien, pues procedere a leer el testamento del señor Stern.

"_Yo autorizo este testamento a ser efectivo un mes despues de mi muerte. Mi bien mas preciado lo tiene Yumi y es mi corazon, de manera que dejo a Odd Della Robbia a cargo de Yumi, para que impida que haga cosas raras de las que ella hace cuando pierde la razon. Todo mi dinero, propiedades y herencias son para ella y nuestros o sus descendientes. Mi cuerpo lo enterrara ella donde quiera, solo pido que sea a su lado. En resumen: ella lo tiene todo a no ser que no lo quiera. L e daran la llave del banco donde guardo las cosas importantes y eso es todo."_

Yumi no pudo mas que sonreir mientras lagrimas le corrian por la cara. Se fue a casa nada mas el papeleo termino y le entregaron el testamento y la llave del banco. La abriria en el momento en el que le dieran su cuerpo. Se tumbo en el sofa y vio la pelicula que grabo, la ulrima que vio con Ulrich. Seguia sin acordarse del nombre.. Acaricio su vientre como el lo hizo. " El bebe es lo unico que queda de el. Lo educare para que sea como el si es un niño.,"

Otro mes paso y la barriga de Yumi era mas que evidente. Ella no la escondia, pasaba de lo que la gente dijera. Seguia vistiendo de negro.

La llamaron del depoito de cadaveres. Ya habia llegado el momento de enfentrarse a la realidad. Todos fueron a identificarlo. Odd paso su brazo por los hombros de Yumi y pasaron. Dijeron en recepcion que venian por Ulrich Stern y destaparon el cuerpo correspondiente. Todos cerraron los ojos menos Yumi y ella se hecho a reir. Todos miraron y era un varon...¡Negro!. Resulta que le habian robado la cartera y como llevaba su foto le identificaron como Ulrich. Oyeron un golpe y la puerta abrirse. Vieron a un hombre de cabello gris acercarse. Detras iba alguien y Yumi salto como pudo a abrazarlo. Ulrich le respondio al abrazo.

-Te quiero-dijo ella.

-Y yo mas-dijo el.

Ulrich le acaricio el vientre como hizo aquella noche a su lado. Lo sintio abultado. Decidio que las preguntas para luego ahora solo queria disfrutar de su mujer y revivir la ultima noche juntos, la ultima caricia.

-Cariño, una pregunta, ¿como se llamaba la pelicula que vimos?

-La ultima, pero recuperada, caricia,¿por?

-Por nada.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir es que se ha muerto la persona mas importante de mi vida. mi madre. he estado un poco depre de hecho lo sigo pero intentare hacer esto lo mejor posible. gracias a todos por esos reviews que me animan tanto.

9. ARRIESGAR

-Haber si esto va aqui, esto otro ira alli

¿Quien decia que intalar aspersores era facil? Eso le pasaba por decir que podia hacer de todo. Yumi tenia razon. Tenia que haber llamado a un fontanero. El orgullo le habia pasado una muy mala jugada.

Yumi ya sabia que el no lo sabria hacer, pero era tan orgullloso que tenia que ponerle a prueba.

Decidi salir a llevarle una limonada. Despues de lo que estaba haciendo...

Ella no se podia imaginar que habia una tuberia suelta y salio tan tranquila a llevarsela, con tan mala suerte de pisarla. La estaba instalando en ese mismo momento y cuando Yumi la piso un gran chorro de agua salio propulsado hacia la cara de Ulrich haciendo que se cayera hacia atras y tropezo con Yumi que tiro las limonadas empapando a ambos. Se rieron y Yumi le dijo

-Fontanero

-Fontanero-cedio el.

Despues de ducharse, Yumi se puso ha hacer la cena y Ulrich se puso a poner la mesa.. Cuando se dirigia a la mesa del comedor sono el telefono. Dejo los platos y corrio hacia el telefono, pero Yumi se adelanto.

-¿Si?

-Hola, soy Axel Stern, el abuelo de Ulrich.

-Ah, vale, ¿quiere que le pase con el?

-Si, por favor.

-Vale, espere un momento-se aparto del auricular y grito-¡Ulrich tu abuelo Axel!

-Voy-grito el en respuesta.

-Ahora viene- le dijo al abuelo

-Vale, gracias-le respondio.

Ulrich llego y cogio el auricular y le dijo a Yumi-Algo se quema.

-Ay, dios, la cena-dijo mientras corria en direccion a la cocina.

-Hola, abuelo.

-Hola hijo, mira el viernes tu tia Maggie ha organizado una cena familiar para todos y asi pasar el fin de semana juntos, ¿vienes?

-Emmm... no se abuelo, ya sabes que papa...

-Si, lo se, pero hazlo por mi y por la tia Mggie. No sabemos nada de ti desde que cumpliste 18 y tienes 24. Y nos tienes que decir quien es la chica.

-Voy si ella puede venir-se rindio

-Hecho, te esperamos

-Abuelo, no le digas nada a nadie.

-Vale hijo, te espero en la casa de campo.

-Vale, adios.-ambos colgaron.

Yumi que tambien habia estado escuchando colgo y se puso a remover el guiso. Por suerte se le daba muy bien mentir, demasiado quizas.

Ulrich entro en la cocina y termino de poner la mesa. Yumi le sirvio el estofado y se sento mirandole a la cara, intentando descifrar su expresion. algo demasiado dificil. Decidio sacar el tema.

-¿Que queria?

-¿Quien?

-Tu abuelo

-Ah queria que fuera a la casa de campo a una cena que ha organizado mi tia Maggie.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Si, se lo he prometido.

-Vale-eso se lo esperaba.

-Y tu vienes.

Yumi se atraganto. Eso no se lo esperaba..-¿Yo?

-Si,¿vamos o no?

-Vale.¿Cuando?

-El viernes.

-Vale

Terminaron de comer y recogieron todo. No mencionaron el tema en toda la semana hasta el miercoles, cuando el fontanero les instalo los aspersores, y Yumi saco el hizo mientras Ulrich estaba sentado en su despacho haciendo unas cuentas con el cafe en la puso las manos en los hombros y le dio un beso de mejilla

-¿Que haces?

-Cuentas.

-Ahh

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Porque tengo que querer algo?

-Porque sino ni te acercas a mi despacho, que te conozco.

-Vaaale-me habia pillado-Tenemos que empezar con las maletas para salir mañana y llegar el viernes por la mañana.

-Lo piensas todo, eh...

-Si, me gusta tenerlo todo preparado.

-Vale, termino esto y vamos a prepararlo.

-No tardes-dije dirijiendome a la puerta.

-No tardo-dijo el volviendose al ordenador.

Ya eso dices sente en el sofa a ver la tele.

El bajo una hora despues. Se acerco a mi cariñoso, lo que hacia solamente cuando sabia que estaba cabreada o queria algo. En este caso es la primera opcion.

-Hola, cariño-dijo meloso.

-Has tardado una hora en bajar.

-Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?-me puso la cara mas irresistible del mundo. Eso es jugar sucio. No me puedo rendir a esa cara.

-Vale-se acabo saliendo con la suya a mi pesar.

Subimos a la habitacion y empezamos a meter ropa en la maleta. El la tuvo antes por la simple razon de que se olvidaba de todo. Era como un niño pequeño.

-¿Has metido el cepillo de dientes?

-No

-¿El del pelo?

-No.

-¿El bañador?

-Tampoco.

-La pregunta es ¿que has metido?

-La ropa.

-Ayyy, me pones de los nervios. Revisalo todo o te la hago yo.

-Si, mama.

Le acabe tirando un cojin que le dio en toda la cara, para mi placer.

Bajamos las maletas. Cuatro en total.

-Tu cierras las ventanas de arriba y yo las de abajo, ¿ok?

-Vale.

Al final lo terminamos todo por la noche asi que dormimos en casa y pusimos el despertador a las cinco de la mañana.

Se oyo el asqueroso pitido del despertador de Ulrich y rapidamente me di la vuelta para despertarle. Decidi pellizcarle la mejilla y revolverle el pelo, dos de las cosas que mas odiaba. Y funciono. Se desperto con un gruñido de los que hacian que me riera. Baje e hice los desayunos y prepare el almuerzo mientras el hacia la cama y revisaba que todo estuviera cerrado.

Lo terminamos todo a las seis de la mañana y nos pusimos en marcha.

Ella se quedo dormida a los diez minutos de empezar el viaje. Yo en cambio estaba a base de cafe y despierto. Menos mal que me acordaba del camino. Lo habia recorrido muchas veces. Todos los veranos de mi vida hasta los 18 años. Odiaba la idea de volver a ver a mi padre. Aun mas cuando quedaba poco para el cumpleaños de mi madre, con la cual no perdi la le valia portarse bien, porque ya no soy un niño que se atemoriza al verle.

Llegamos a la zona de campo y tuve que despertar a Yumi, teniamos que parar a repostar y ella llevaba el dinero.

-Yumi, necesito la cartera.

Me la dio medio dormida, lo que hizo que me entrara la risa tonta. Acabe llevandome un manotazo por reime de ella, pero habia merecido la pena por verla con esa sornrisa. Cuando termine de respostar ella ya estaba totalmente despierta. Me sente y volvimos a ponernos en marcha, esta vez con Yumi despierta y con la radio alemana sonando.

Era flipante lo bien que cantaba en aleman. Yo no distinguia nada y el se las sabia de memoria y las cantaba como si fuera el mejor cantante del mundo. Pillamos un atasco flipante y aproveche para sacar el almuerzo. Nos lo comimos muy rapido. Cuando encontramos una parada de servicio aprovechamos para salir a tomar el aire y Ulrich me puso el GPS para que el descansara. Con suerte no me perdia. El se durmio y me alegre de haberlo propuesto. El se desperto nada mas que entramos en un camino de piedras y me hizo volver a ser copiloto.

Ella se hecho una cabezada de una hora hasta que la tuve que despertar porque ya se veia la casa.

Era alucinante. Se veia cuando aun quedaba un kilometro para llegar. No me queria imaginar el concepto que tenian los Stern de casa de campo. Cuando la vi entera me di cuenta de que era una especia de palacio o algo asi. Era enorme y a Ulrich le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio. Seguramente habia echado de menos a su familia o se acordaba de cuando el venia aqui. Pasamos por una puerta con arco en la que ponia Stern. Tenia grandes jardines, lago y un establo con caballos. Y eso era solo lo que yo veia. Habia gente en el porche que se acerco a ver quien era.

La tia Maggie se levanto rapidamente y todos la siguieron. Yumi aun seguia mirando a los caballos con asombro. Parecia una niña pequeña. Aparque detras de los demas coches y cuando sali todo el mundo ahogo una exclamacion. El abuelo habia mantenido su promesa. Fui a ayudar a Yumi a salir, ella podia salir,pero al ser un todoterreno alto y con tacones lo dudaba. La ayude a bajar y ahi mi familia flipo en colores. El solitario Ulrich tenia novia. Eso no se los esperaban. Me rei por dentro y fuimos a sacar las maletas, pero los mayordomos ya las estaban sacando. Yumi me miro y yo me limite a encoger los hombros. Ya no me acordaba de ellos. Inspire y fui con Yumi de la mano a saludar a mi familia. La tia Maggie salto, literalmente, a mis brazos. Tuve que soltar a Yumi si no queria acabar en el suelo. Me dio un millon de besos y me sonrio, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ul.

-Gracias, tia.-decidi cambiar de tema porque al final acabaria llorando. Volvi a coger a Yumi de la mano- Ella es mi prometida Yumi.

Ahi todos fliparon mas aun si podia ser. Ella saludo a mi tia y ella la abrazo a lo que Yumi supo reaccionar rapidamente. Me alegre. Pero eso duro los dos segundos que tardo mi padre en salir de la casa. Todos se apartaron para dejarle pasar. El se quedo mirandome y le vi sorprenderse al ver que no me amedrentaba. Yumi se acerco a mi. Yo la sujete de la cintura y le mire desafiante. Mi madre entro en escena y fue a darme un padre y yo seguimos mirandonos hasta que el abuelo salio y le dio un codazo "disimulado" a su hijo. Por suerte el abuelo era el unico que podia contener a mi padre. El codazo le hizo quitar la mirada desafiante y fue al lado de mi madre, la sujeto tal y como yo estaba sujetando a Yumi, pero el lo hacia para advertirme y yo lo hacia para protejerla.

-Vamos a pasar dentro-dijo el abuelo.

Por suerte solo estaban los familiares mas cercanos, la tia Maggie, su marido Sven y mi primo Erich, mis padres y los abuelos, los demas no y el tio Sven me saludo.

Erich estaba con una pierna escayolada en el sofa.

-Hola tio-dijo

-Se puede saber que has hecho ahora.

-Me hicieron una entrada en un partido amistoso.

-Esta es Yumi.

-Hola-dijo ella

-Buen partido, Ul

-Yo que tu no me meteria con ella, yo aviso.

El me miro y se rio. Yumi le miro y solto una sonrisa de suficiencia. Iba a cabar por los aires en poco tiempo.

Sven y yo eramos como hermanos ya que la tia Maggie nos habia criado a los dos debido a los viajes de mi padre ya que el exigia que mi madre le acompañara a todos. El tio Sven era un tio muy permisivo y mi abuelo era el que me habia educado como hombre, como el decia. Mi madre habia estado todo lo que el trabajo de mi padre y el suyo la habian permitido. La abuela era la que nos habia enseñado a amar la pequeñas cosas. Mi educacion habia sido muy variada. Y mi padre solo contribuia cuando tenia algo de lo que alardear. Lleve a Yumi a ver la cocina, donde mi abuela se tiraba todo el dia cocinando. Cuando me vio casi se le cae la comida de no ser porque entre Yumi y yo lo cogimos todo a tiempo. Aun seguiamos coordinandonos bien.

-Hola, mi niño.-dijo estrujandome entre sus brazos-Gracias por cojer la comida, sino no cenamos.

-¿Eso es solo la cena?

Me dio un coscorron y dijo-Comida, cena, que mas dara. ¿Y quien eres tu?

-Soy Yumi la n...

-Mi prometida-ella tenia la costumbre de evitar decir esa palabra. Como la interrumpi me lleve una mirada de las que dan miedo y mi abuela se rio.

-Me caes bien. Ulrich, estas muy delgado, ven que te hago un bocata.

-¿Delgado?-dijo Yumi-En casa si me descuido se come la olla entera.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Entonces estas prometido y bien alimentado y guapo. En fin, solo me tengo que preocupar de que no mates a Erich cuando veas tu dojo.

-¿¡Que?!-dije y sali disparado escaleras abajo. Cuando volvi vi a Yumi hablando con mi abuela y copiando su libro de recetas.

-Por fin voy a comer algo rico-dije. Me di la vuelta hacia la nevera y me lleve un manotazo en el cuello.

-Idiota

-Esa es mi chica- y la di un beso ante mi asombrada abuela.

Yo nunca habia besado a ninguna de mis novias delante de la familia y eso era raro para ellos. Sono una campanita y eso significaba que la tia Maggie queria decir algo. Todos fuimos al salon y nos sentamos. Yumi acabo sentandose de rodillas en el suelo porque no quedaba sitio y Erich dijo .-¿No tienes calambres?

-No-respondio-en mi pais nos sentamos asi.

Al final termine por cojerla como a una niña pequeña y me la puse en las rodillas. Erich dijo.

-Anda que no eres fuerte o ella es muy ligera.

-Las dos-respondi

-Vanidoso

-Imbecil-Ambos nos sacamos la lengua y ambos nos llevamos un manotazo de nuestras respectivas madres, lo que a Yumi le parecio tan gracioso que se rio. Yo la mire sorprendido, era muy dificil que se riera en publico.

-¿Que?-dijo ella

-Nada, nada.

-Dimelo

-Que no

La pelea se corto cuando mi padre bajo las escaleras. Todos se pusieron rectos y mi abuelo dijo

-Maggie ya puedes empezar.

-Vale.-Mi padre se sento en una silla y ella empezo- Bueno, Ulrich, cuentanos que has hecho en todo este tiempo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi y Yumi me miro. Ella no me iba a poder salvar esta vez.

- Bueno, tengo una casa, dos trabajos y estoy prometido con ella.

Todos nos miraron y Maggie dijo- Desde hace cuanto

-Prometidos 3 meses, juntos 11 años.

-Hala-exclamo Erich-que bien callado te lo tenias.

-Si-dije

-¿Y conoces a su familia?-la tia Maggie empezo con sus preguntas

-Si

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde una semana despues de empezar a salir.

-¿De donde es ella?

Mire a Yumi y ella respondio-Japon

-¿Sabes aleman?

-No, pero estoy en ello.

-¿Y tu japones?

-Tambien estoy en ello.

-¿Pensabas invitarnos a la boda?-pregunto mi padre.

-A ti, precisamente, no lo tengo pensado.

-¿A sus padres si, verdad?

-Si, porque ellos se han portado muy bien conmigo.

-Ulrich Walter Stern, no te pases conmigo.

-Ni tu conmigo, Walter.

Y ahi se levanto. Yo puse a Yumi en el suelo y me levante.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para faltarme el respeto?

-Soy Ulrich y hago lo que me da la real gana.

Mi madre sujeto a mi padre y Yumi a mi.

-Margaret, dejame.

-No, Walter, por favor-le suplico mi madre llorando.

Esto ya era pasarse, la ira me fui a ir a darle, pero Yumi me lanzo una patada que me tiro hacia atras. Todos,hasta mi padre,se sorperndieron. Me levante y arremeti contra ella. Pero ella se lo esperaba y empezamos un combate que les dejo sorprendidos a todos. Ella me lanzo por los aires y terminamos en el jardin. Bloqueo todos mis ataques,ya que yo use los de principiante. Estaba furioso. Ella consiguio bloquearme y me dio una bofetada y reaccione.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Otro ataque de ira.

-Gracias

-De nada.

Yumi y yo subimos arriba a cambiarnos y a alejarme de mi padre.

-Es como Walter-dijo mi madre

-No-la tranquilizo tia Maggie- El tiene solucion.

Yumi y yo bajamos con chandal y nos pusimos a entrenar, lo que nos calmaba. Todos se acercaron y mas tarde lo hizo mi padre. Habiamos empezado solo con patadas pero terminamos con saltos y piruetas y mi tia y mi madre no pudieron ahogar algunos grititos. Yo intente bloquear a Yumi, pero ella era buenisima en los contratraque y acabo ganando. Saludamos y fuimos a por agua como si nada. Llevabamos practicando juntos 11 años y eso se notaba.

Cuando bajamos Erich fue a por mi y me bajo a la sala de videojuegos.

Erich se llevo a Ulrich y me dejo sola, asi que decidi salir a hacer yoga y relajarme. El padre de Ulrich salio tambien, y decidi no decir nada y seguir con la dirigio a la parte de atras de la casa y le segui. Tenia una corazonada de que algo pasaria. Llego a la pared y se dio la vuelta. Me miro y yo me asuste.

-Creias que no me daria cuenta, ¿verdad?. Te sorprendera saber que Ulrich heredo de mi el sigilo y la intrepidez.¿Que quieres?

-Nada-me dispuse a darme la vuelta pero el me cogio por el hombro. Tenia las mismas manos y fuerza que Ulrich.

-Pregunta porque no tendras esta oportunidad hasta dentro de mucho.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que se que Ulrich no volvera por donde estoy yo. Te crees que no conozco a mi hijo.

-No lo demuestra. Le ignora y solo le hace caso cuando tiene algo que destaca.

-Mira, Yumi Nanako Ishiyama Sakura, yo se muchas cosas.

Y ahi me bloquee. Sabia mi nombre completo y el apellido de mi madre. Cosa que solo sabia su familia y gente cercana. Me sente y me quede alli pensando.

Erich se canso de jugar y bajamos a tomar algo. Todos estaban sentados pero no vi a Yumi. Hasta mi padre hablaba con todos y parecia alegre. Me acerque a ellos

-¿Y Yumi?

-¿No estaba contigo?-pregunto la tia Maggie

-No, yo estaba con Erich.

En ese instante empezo a llover y cogi un paraguas y sali al jardin. Todos me siguieron y fui detras de la casa. La encontre en el suelo sentada, pensativa

-Yumi, ¿que haces aqui?

-Pensar-dijo levantandose rapidamente.

-Vamos que te vas a poner mala.

-No lo hare.

La rodee con el brazo y la puse debajo del paraguas. Entramos y fui a por una toalla para taparla. Estaba como en otro mundo. La tape y me puse a su lado mirandola.

¿De donde me conoceria?¿Como conoce a mis padres?No entendia nada. Si nos conociamos de algo yo no lo era muy pequeña. No lo se. Preferi dejar el tema y me fui a mi cuarto. Ulrich decidio dejarme sola, lo que le agredecia mucho. Me tumbe en la cama y me dormi.

Le hize una de esas sopas japonesas que tanto le gustaban y se la subi. Por suerte era una facil, si no no habria quien se la comiera. Llame y me la encontre en la cama. Parecia muy alterada y la agite.

-Yumi, ¡Yumi!

-Si...

-¿Que pasa?

-Tu padre sabe mi nombre completo con dos apellidos.

-¿Y?

-Que eso solo lo saben los que conocian a mi madre desde pequeña o familia.

-Mmm...Bueno ya pensaremos en eso. Tomate la cena y duerme, luego subo yo.

Se la tomo y me quede hasta que vi que estaba completamente dormida. Baje y me dirigi al despacho de mi padre. La luz estaba encendida, asi que llame a la puerta.

-Entra-grito desde dentro

-Hola, papa.

-¿Vienes a preguntarme como lo se, verdad?

-Si

-Pues yo conoci a su madre desde pequeña y a su padre. Tu madre era su mejor amiga. Y ya te contare mas.

-¿Por que no ahora?

-Porque la tia Maggie ha hecho la cena en tres, dos...

-A cenar-grito ella

Ambos nos reimos y bajamos riendonos lo que sorprendio tanto que la tia le derramo la sopa al tio en los pantalones. Y ahi se rieron todos excepto Sven que fue corriendo al baño.

Oi el telefono sonar. Era el de Yumi y se lo habia dejado en el sofa. Todos miraban a ver de quien era y yo lo cogi. Era su abuela.

-Hola nana.

-Hola Ulrich ¿esta mi nieta?

-Esta dormida, ¿la despierto?

-No, solo dile que estamos en Alemania.

-Vale, adios

-Adios.-colgue y me lo guarde en el bolsillo

-¿Quien es nana?-pregunto Erich

-La abuela de Yumi.

-Ah.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras y todos vimos a ver quien era. Era el tio Sven y todos nos reimos. El simplemente por el postre cuando se oyo un grito y alguien corriendo escaleras abajo. Era Yumi, ¿que pasaria?Detras bajaba una enorme masa de pelo llamada Fluffy. Era nuestro perro. Mio y de Erich. Yumi se puso detras mia y dijo:

-¡Aparta a esa cosa de mi!

A Yumi le gustaban los perros pero solo los pequeños y Fluffy era una mezcla de San Bernando y Gran Danes, asi que era enorme. Le cogi de la correa y le abraze.

-Solo es Fluffy.

Yumi se rio-¿Habeis llamado Fluffy a esa cosa emorme?

-Si. dije

-Teniamos 9 años-dijo Erich.

-Es enorme

-Una mezcla de San Bernando y Gran Danes.

-Pues me ha dado una susto enorme.

-Ya, es que esta acostumbrado a dormir en la cama.

-Podrias haberme avisado un poquito antes.

-No, porque no me acordaba.

Yumi se levanto y antes de subir me saco la lengua. Subio como solo ella podia hacer, con elegancia y provocacion.

-Ya es hora de dormir-dijo tia Maggie-Sven, sube a Erich a su cama.

-Vamos a ver tus biceps papi-dijo Erich con burla.

-Podrias subir con las muletas, como hacia Ulrich

-Es que es un blandengue-dije.

Subi y me acoste. Me dormi rapidamente de lo cansado que estaba.

Me levante la primera y baje a la cocina. Vi a la abuela de Ulrich, ya no era la primera.

-Buenos dias-salude

-Hola, pequeña,¿quieres cafe?

-Ya me lo hago yo, gracias.

-No tranquila, si esta hecho.

Me lo servi y me sente en la mesa de la cocina. La abuela de Ulrich se sento a mi lado.

-Cariño,¿Ulrich esta bien?-me pregunto

-Si, ¿por?

-Porque le veo cambiado y feliz. Y eso es por ti. Muchas gracias por hacerle feliz.

-Mmm, creo que no soy yo señora.

-Llamame Lena. Y si, tienes que ver. ¿Cuando sera la boda?  
-La japonesa sera en Mayo, cuando los cerezos florezcan. La alemana no se. Se encarga el.

-¿Vais a hacer dos bodas?

-Si. Para tener ambos papeles hechos.

-¿Y crees que Ulrich nos invitara?

-Personalmente, creo que si.

-Me alegro.

En ese momento bajaron todos a la vez con los pelos alborotados e instantes mas tarde Ulrich, que venia peinado y vestido.

-Buenos dias-dijo el. Le dio un beso a su abuela y luego a mi.

-¿Hay pastelitos?

-En la mochila-dije.

Para una vez que compra pastelitos, tengo que aprovechar. Eran japoneses y estaban buenisimos. Baje con la caja y Yumi me quito dos. Yo los mojaba en el cafe y ella en te.

-Ulrich, ¿cuando es la boda?

-¿Cual de las dos?

-¿Hay dos?  
-Si, la japonesa y la alemana. Ah, por cierto, Yumi tu abuela llamo ayer.

-¿Si?

-Dice que esta en Alemania.

-¿Me das mi movil?

Se lo di y se fue ha hablar con su abuela, supongo.

-Ul, ¿nos invitaras?

-Si

-¿A todos?

-No se, los que quepan en la sala.

Mi tia iba a responder, pero Yumi grito en japones y por el tono supuse que algo iba mal. Vino y me dijo.

-Mi familia viene hacia aqui.

Me atragante con el pastelito, lo que les hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Toda?

-Si, y ambas.

-¿Vienen en coche?

-Si.

-Genial, ¿y que hacemos?

-Llego el momento de que se conozcan.

-No...-me queje

-Va a ser que si.

-Vale. Os teneis que comportar bien y nada de anecdotas vergonzosas, es de mala educacion. Ah y nada de muestras de cariño.

-Venga, mas reglas-dijo Erich.

Le lance una mirada que le tuvo que dar miedo.

-Cambiate-me apremio Yumi

-Voy.

Baje y mi tia y mi madre me miraron. Me habia puesto un pantalon de traje y una camisa blanca con corbata.

-A ella le haces caso rapidamente eh.

-Tu no conoces a su padre que me dijo que me volaria la cabeza si la hacia daño o la dejaba, asi que prefiero hacerle caso.

Mi padre se rio y dijo-El padre de tu madre me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y te enseño la escopeta?

-No

-Pues a mi si.

Yumi se habia puesto a cocinar a toda prisa e hizo un monton de comida. Entramos en la cocina y todos silbaron. Toda la cocina estaba llena de comida. Yumi subio escopetada a cambiarse y bajo con un vestido con escote recto y largo de color rojo. Cogio la mesa y le quito las patas y la puso en el suelo con un monton de cojines alrededor. Terminamos justo a tiempo, porque sono el timbre. Por suerte todos iban elegantes. Mi padre abrio la puerta y saludo al de Yumi.

-Hola, soy Walter, padre de Ulrich.

-Yo Takeo, padre de Yumi.

Entro toda una procesion de gente con trajes y quimonos y Yumi les saludo y lo mismo hize yo. Se sentaron y mi familia tambien. Era hora de presentaciones.

-Familia-dije. Todos se levantaron y se pusieron en fila y los de Yumi hicieron lo mismo.

-Walter, Takeo. Margaret, Akiko. Lena, Nanako. Axel, Naruhito.- Y asi con todos. Cuando terminamos Yumi saco la comida. Luego llego la hora de las preguntas incomodas. Decidi decir los dias de la boda.

-La boda sera: El 19 de Mayo la alemana y el 20 de Mayo la japonesa.

Yumi y yo fuimos a por los anillos para que ambas familias los vieran. Cuando volvios todos estaban discutiendo de politica.

-Japon tiene mejor defensa.

-Ya claro. Eso es mentira. La alemana es la mejor.

Acabamos por salir e irnos a por los caballos.

-Ha sido arriesgado.

-Espero que no pase eso el dia de la boda.

Intentare hacer una segunda parte. Gracias por leerlo y dejar reviews.


	10. Chapter 11

Siento haber tardado tanto... He tenido un problema con 10 pasado y voy a seguir con el 11. El 10 lo hare mas adelante.

11. NARIZ.

Estaba repasando el contenido de las cajas del desvan, ya que habia decidido hacer limpieza. Ulrich hacia lo mismo con las suyas. Vi una caja en la que ponia KADIC y decidi abrirla. Encontre el anuario del ultimo curso en el que nos habiamos graduado. Me di la vuelta y vi que Ulrich no estaba. Cogi la caja y la baje. Le vi sentado en el sofa revisando el correo. Me miro y luego vio la caja en la que ponia Kadic y me sonrio.

-¿Que traes ahi?

-Recuerdos...Y el anuario del ultimo curso.

-¿Aun lo tenemos?  
-Si-dije emocionada-vamos a verlo.

Nos sentamos el uno junto al otro y nos pusimos a verlo. El me paso el brazo por los hombros y yo pasaba la la foto de la clase de Hiroki y me rei.

-Que mono era...

-Si...Sobre todo por la marca de tu manotazo en la mejilla.

-Idiota.

Seguimos viendolo y llegamos a la clase de Ulrich.

-Mira a Odd, que pelo...

-El "estilo lyoko"

Nos reimos y al instante me acorde de Lyoko.

-¿Tu hechas de menos Lyoko?

-Si pero es una epoca que espero que no se repita por el bien de todos.

-Si...

Pase pagina y ahi estaba mi clase. Intente pasar a la siguiente pero... su mano me lo impidio,

-Mira que guapa estabas.

-Si, preciosa-dije con sorna.

-Y mira el careto de William...¿Por que tiene una mueca de dolor en la cara?  
-Puede ser porque alguien le pego una patada en la espinilla segundos antes.

-¿Que paso?

-¿Por que crees que fui yo?

-Es obvio porque tu sales con una sonrisa enorme y el compañero de al lado se esta meando de risa.

-Vale...sugirio que mi vestido era semi-transparente y no me quedo otra que pegarle.

-¿Lo era? Que pena que no me acuerde

-Imbecil-y tras eso se llevo una colleja-Al final acabaras como el.

-¡no!

-Humph

Pase la hoja y ahi estabamos Ulrich y yo coronados como rey y reina del baile. Ambos sonreimos. Ese fue el paso definitivo para empezar la relacion. Cerre el libro y le las escaleras y le deje alli con la boca abierta. Tras unos instantes me grito para que bajara.

-¿Que pasa?

-Reunion de ex-alumnos en Kadic. . De nuestra promocion.

-Guay. ¿Iremos?

-Prefiero no ir

Le puse mi cara superadorable -Porfa

-Yumi...

-Porfa.

-Haz las maletas

-Siiii.

-Eso a sido infantil.

-No que va.

Subi corriendo las escaleras y me puse ha hacer mi maleta. Ulrich subio con su eterna maleta verde.

Terminamos las maletas.

-Ulrich ¿cuando es?

-En dos dias.

-Hay que pedir el avion, alojamiento, coche...

-Cariño se encargan ellos.

-¿Cuando salimos?

-Mañana.

-Vale.

-Antes de que preguntes a las seis de la mañana.

-Odio vivir tan lejos.

-Solo estamos a 2 horas en avion. Desde tu pais serian 9 horas

-Vale. Pesado.

-Eso es porque tengo razon.

Me fui a la cocina y prepare comida y saque de mi armario un vestido precioso que me regalo Ulrich hace dos años. Era negro de manga larga con la espalda abierta y una apertura en la pierna derecha. Me encanta y decidi llevarmelo a Kadic por si acaso.

Baje y servi la cena. Una tortilla vegetal con vaso de zumo de naranja. Nos fuimos a la cama y me levante gracias al grito de ¡Fuego! de un bromista Ulrich recien levantado. Me levante y le tire el vaso de agua de la mesilla de noche. Me vesti con una camiseta roja de tirantes con escote en pico, unos vaqueros ajustados y mis tacones negros favoritos. Me puse encima una chaqueta negra y baje. Ulrich iba con unos pantalones de vestir negros una camisa blanca y los zapatos del trabajo.

-Vas muy guapa.

-Tu tambien.

Le di un beso y el se llevo las maletas al coche,yo cerre la puerta. Entramos y el conductor arranco. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lo unico que hicimos fue ir al avion. El conductor se encergaba de todo. Nos sentamos y me quede dormida. Ulrich me desperto a tiempo para ponerme el cinturon. Aterrizamos y baje. Nos agarramos de la mano y vimos un cartel en el que ponia "SEÑORES STERN". Me rei, estaba en amarillo fosforito. Nos acercamos al hombre.

-¿Tenemos que cojer las maletas?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No señor el instituto las lleva.

Fueron las unicas palabras que dijo en todo el viaje.

GUERREROS LYOKO POV

Cuando entre de la mano de mi Sam no habia nadie excepto Sissi y William y Aelita y Jeremie. Nos dirijimos a ellos y les saludamos.

-¿Que hacen aqui tan pronto?-les pregunte.

-Odd son los directores actuales.-me respondio Jeremie

-¿Estan casados?-pregunto Sam.

-Si- respondio Aelita-¿Es raro verdad?

-¿El que?-dije

-Que ellos que amaban a Yumi y Ulrich ahora se amen entre ellos.

-Se rumorea que se quedo embarazada y el padre les obligo a casarse-dijo Sam

-Vale-dijo Jeremie-Eso lo explica todo.

-Si-dije-¿van a venir Yumi y Ulrich?

-Si, se sientan en esa mesa.

Señalo una mesa que estaba delante del escenario y donde solo habia dos sillas.

-¿Se sientan solos?

-Son los reyes del baile.

-Jo, yo quiero-dijo Sam

-Haber salido con Odd el supermegamagnifico.

-el comilon-vago-nada trabajador-

-Vale para.

Todos se rieron y vimos que todo el mundo venia. Vimos a un niño pequeño correr hacia los "directores". Sorprendiendonos Sissi lo cogio en brazos, como una verdadera madre. Estabamos todos menos Yumi y Ulrich. Jim subio al escenario grito

-¿Donde estan Ishiyama y Stern?

Yo me levante y le dije.

-Esta gritando a un billonario heredero de otra fortuna y a una japonesa que se sabe todas las artes marciales del mundo. Yo tendria cuidado.

Sam me sento en la silla tan fuerte que se rompio el asiento y me quede con la silla encajada en el culo. Todos se rieron menos yo y Sam entre risas me la quito. Me dieron otra y me sente calladito como Sam queria. Se oyo una conversacion en aleman. Todos miramos expectantes y les vimos miro a Yumi verde de envidia y William hizo lo propio con Ulrich.

YUMI POV

Entramos y vimos a Sissi y William de la mano con un anillos de oro identicos. Mire a Ulrich y el me miro de vuelta. Ambos sonreimos, por fin nos dejarian en paz.

Ulrich miro en busca de sitios y encontramos unos delante. Vimos que ponian nuestros nombre y nos sentamos. Yo sentia la vista de todos clavada en mi y me puse nerviosa. Ulrich debio notarmelo porque me cogi y me apreto la mano.

Sissi subio al escenario con un microfono y anuncio.

-Os hemos reunido aqui para recordar viejos tiempos y crear nuevos recuerdos. Os quedareis aqui a revivir vuestra adolescencia y estar otra vez con vuestros compañ es todo por mi parte.

Se salio del escenario y le dio el microfono a Jim. Estaba mucho mas viejo pero iba con su chandal y las dos ridiculas tiritas aun.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos. Hoy vamos a descubrir como son y como viven vuestros antiguos compañeros. Empezaremos por los Belpois que subiran aqui y explicaran las fotos que hemos obtenido visitando a vuestras familias, Belpois, por favor.

Jeremie y Aelita subieron y Jeremie tomo la palabra. Mostraron una foto en un jardin con Aelita, resplandeciente, vestida de blanco y Jeremie en un esmoquin negro.

-Mmm, ese es el dia de nuestra boda-dijo Jeremie

A continuacion mostraron una foto en la que aparecia Aelita con un pañuelo en la cabeza, una camisa manchada de pintura riendose en frente de una fachada.

-Ese es el dia en el que pintamos la Hermitage.

Luego aparecio una foto de Jeremie y Aelita llenos de tarta.

-Alli fue cuando cuplimos un año de casados e invitamos a la familia y nos lenaron de tarta.

-Eso es todo-dijo Jim subiendo al escenario- No pudimos conseguir mas fotos.

-Los DellaRobbia

Sam y Odd subieron y Sam cogio el microfono y Odd conseguio otro. Proyectaron una foto de Odd con una camisa roja a lo hawaiano y Sam vestida con un vestido verde del mismo patron.

-Nuestra boda en Hawaii.-dijo Sam

Aparecio una foto de Odd y Sam frente a una casa. Odd tenia en brazos a Sam.

-Cuando compramos la casa.

-Eso es todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Llego e turno de Sissi y William. Sissi le quito el microfono a William y salio la foto de su boda. A pesar de que habian intentado ocultarlo se notaba la barriga de Sissi.

-Ese es el dia de nuestra boda-dijo Sissi sonriendo.

En la siguiente salian los tres.

-Nuestra primera foto familiar-dijo con sorna, mirando a nuestra mesa.

-Y eso es todo.

-Pero Jim, hemos traido mas fotos-dijo Sissi molesta

-Ya pero no hay tiempo.

Sissi se bajo mosqueada y a William se le escapo una risita. Ella le lanzo una mirada y cogio al niño.

Ulrich estaba mirando alrededor intentando ver a que pareja le tocaba y, cayo en la cuenta de que eramos nosotros y me miro.

-¿Has traido alguna foto?

-Pues no suelo llevar un album familiar en el bolso, lo siento.

Todos nos estaban mirando mientras susurrabamos.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Yo que se. Tu espera a ver si nos llaman y si no, mejor.

Esperamos sentados a que Jim subiera. Cuando lo hizo, nos pusimos tensos.

-Matrimonio Stern-dijo mirandonos.

-Jim, no tenemos fotos-le dije mientras subiamos las escaleras

-Tranquia se las hemos pedido a vuestras familias.

-Genial-me susurro Ulrich.

Proyectaron nuestra primera foto. Era la de la boda a lo aleman. Yo iba con un vestido blanco y el con esmoquin negro. Sissi me fulmino con la mirada y William la dio un codazo.

-Ese es el dia de nuestra primera boda.-dijo Ulrich- Al estilo de mi familia.

A continuacion aparecimos en la boda japonesa.

-Y esa es nuestra segunda boda-dije yo-Al estilo Japones.

-Y eso es todo-dijo Jim- Fueron las unicas fotos que nos dejaron coger.

Ulrich suspiro y todos se rieron.

-Ahora podeis ir a comer.

Fuimos a la mesa en la que estaban los demas y juntos fuimos a la cafeteria.

-¡Oh,no!-exclamo Odd de repente-Epero que haya algo de carne.

Entramos y cogimos las bandejas. Lo unico que habia era pescado y verduras. Todos nos reimos al ver la cara de Odd.

-Jo...

Nos sentamos y vimos a un niño ir corriendo hacia la puerta y a Sissi y William detras de el. Ulrich tuvo reflejos y le cogio.

-Toma.

-Gracias-dijo William a regañadientes.

Ulrich se volvio a sentar y el telefono de Sam sono. Ella lo cogio y hablo en italiano de manera que solo Odd la entendia.

-Odd-dijo Sam-Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Por?

-La niñera ha dicho que no la aguanta mas y tu madre aterriza en 10 minutos.

-Chicos nos vamos ,volvemos en nada.

-Y se van sin dar explicaciones-dijo Aelita.

-Sera Carine y su mala leche-dijo Jeremie

-Me he perdido-dijo Ulrich-¿Quien es Carine?

-La hija de Odd y Sam.

-Ah, ¿tienen una hija?

-Si...¿No lo sabias?

-Pues no.

En ese momento Sissi vino y dijo

-¿Podriais dejarme una tirita, por favor?

Yo abri el bolso y saque una de avioncitos.

-Toma

-Gracias-dijo y se fue.

-¿Que haces tu con tiritas de avioncitos?-dijo Aelita

-Los niños son impredecibles.

A Ulrich le sono el movil y era un mensaje. Como tenia dos moviles saco los dos y era el del trabajo. Aelita cogio el otro y miro el fondo de pantalla.

-¿Quien es el niño?

-Mi hijo-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Teneis un niño?

-Si-dije-Te llame pero no contestabais.

-Cambiamos el numero y no podia dartelo porque Jeremie se cargo mi agenda.

-Lo siento-dijo el.

-¿Como fue?-pregunte

-No desvies el tema-dijo Aelita-Quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

-Yumi, la niñera trae al niño porque se va de vacaciones.

-Genial-dije

-Si-grito la cafeteria la miro y ella se escondio en Jeremie. Jeremie se limito a seguir comiendo.

-Viene con el chofer y nos lo va a dejar con todo preparado. Voy a salir a recogerlo, ¿vale?

-Si-me levante y le di un beso. El me lo dio de vuelta y se fue.

Aelita puso su sonrisa de elfo y Jeremie se rio mientras se comia sus guisantes y se atraganto. Yo le di una palmada en la espalda y los expulso. Todos nos reimos y me alivie de ver que a Aelita se le habia pasado la ronda de preguntas. Sam y Odd llegaron con la pequeña en brazos. Era toda una monada, tenia el pelo rubio de su padre y la tez morena de su madre y unos ojazos azules.

Aelita se acerco a ver a la niña y al instante ya era suya entre sus brazos. Carine jugueteaba con el pelo de Aelita mientras ella le hacia carantoñas.

Odd la miraba con un brillo de orgullo paternal. Sissi habia dormido al niño y se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Que niña mas bonita-dijo-Pero...¿las ropas no son muy grandes? Y yo no veo ningun carrito. ¿Que pasa no tienes dinero?-Y se fue. Sam se fue a levantar, pero Odd la sento.

-Ignorala-dijo serio-A demas lleva razon.

-Pero Odd...

-Sam.

-Si necesitais algo nos teneis a nosotros-dijo Jeremie.

-Vosotros tampoco estais bien de dinero-dijo Odd

-Cualquier ayuda vale-dijo Aelita.

Todos me miraron ero yo estaba shockeada.

-¿Porque no llamaste?

-La verdad...-dijo el tristemente-Me daba verguenza.

-Eres totalmente...

Me detuvo el sonido de mi movil, era Ulrich.

-¿Si?

-Voy para alla con Kevin.

-Hola, mami-se oyo decir a Kevin de fondo.

-Vale, pita dos veces y salgo a ayudarte con el carro ¿ok?

-Si, vale. Adios.

-Adios-colgue y me volvi a centrar en Odd-Eres totalmente tonto. Sabes que somos tus amigos y que te apoyariamos. Ademas para Ulrich eres su hermano, ¿porque pensaste eso?

-A ver, vosotros sois multimillonarios y yo no tengo un duro.

-Odd, nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos y tu para nosotros eres igual. Ulrich te va a matar cuando se entere.

Todos nos reimos. Al menos consegui que se riera. Carine empezo a balbucear y a extender los puños a su madre. Sam la cogio pero la niña queria a su padre. Odd se la sento en el regazo y le dio las llaves para que jugara.

-Bueno, Jeremie, ¿para cuando el bebe?-Pregunto Odd haciendo que la pareja se pusiera roja.

-Y a ti que-dijo Jeremie y todos nos reimos menos ellos.

Se oyeron dos bocinazos y yo sali seguida de los demas. Fui a la puerta de atras y cogi a Kevin. El empezo a hablarme en aleman pero yo le corregi para que lo dijera en frances.

-Mira-le dije-esta es la tia Aelita, el es el tio Jeremie, tia Sam y tio Odd.

El se escondio en el hueco de mi cuello y Aelita le dijo-Tienes verguenza

Ulrich salio con la comida y Kevin la vio de manera que se zafo de mi y empezo a correr. Yo corri detras de el para cogerle. Le cogi y Ulrich le llevo a un lado para regañarle. Lo hizo en aleman de manera que nadie se entero de nada excepto yo y Kevin. El intento hablar en aleman pero cuando se ponia nervioso solo hablaba en me miro con la expresion de ya te lo dije que tanto tenia razon porque yo le habia hablado en japones desde bebe asi que el lo aprendio al instante a contrario del aleman que le costaba mucho. Me acerque y me dijo que no le gustaba la comida que hacia Ulrich. Me rei y Ulrich me miro.

-No le gusta tu comida.

-Pues genial. Que se coma la tuya.

Saco el tupper que prepare yo y se lo comio. Vio un parque y fue a jugar. El hijo de Sissi tambien estaba alli asi que se pusieron a jugar juntos. Los mayores nos sentamos en la hierba y Ulrich le dijo a Odd que dejara a Carine en el carro de Kevin.

Estabamos tranquilamente hablando cuando se oyeron golpes. Sali corriendo a ver que pasaba y me encontre a los dos niños dandose puñetazos y llenos de sangre. Sissi llego al mismo tiempo y cada una se llevo a su hijo para lleve al sitio donde estabamos sentados y le tumbe en el suelo. Ulrich cogio el maletin de primeros auxilios mientras yo le quitaba la sangre seca. Le cure y vi que solo tenia rasguños y un ojo morado de manera que la sangre era del otro niño. Kevin no habia llorado en todo el proceso pero el hijo de Sissi grito tanto que Carine se desperto y Sam aprovecho para darle la comida.

William vino hacia nosotros y Ulrich se levanto y se puso delante de todos. Ulrich habia crecido en estos años y era un poco mas alto que William.

-¿Que le ha hecho tu hijo a mi hijo?

-¿Porque dices que ha sido mi hijo?

-Porque el tuyo no tiene la nariz rota y el mio si.

-No es mi culpa que tu hijo no sepa defenderse.

-Eso no es cierto, es que tu hijo es un bestia.

-Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi hijo.

-Si. La culpa es tuya porque si ese hijo fuera de Yumi y mio seguro que no le pasaria eso.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que ella se enamorara de mi en vez de ti.

-Ella no sabe aun lo que quiere y por eso se caso contigo.

-Lo dices tu qque te casaste porque ella se quedo embarazada.

-No te metas conmigo aleman.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Y ahi se dio la vuelta y Sissi se acerco con el niño y se lo paso. Vi que se acercaba a mi y le di el niño a pusimos cara a cara pero yo seguia siendo mas alta. Si ellos no habian llegado a las manos no podia asegurar que nosotras lo hicieramos.

-Hola, robanovios

-Hola, pija.

-Ulrich pronto volvera a mi y tu lo sabes, nariz deforme.

-Ya y por eso te quedaste embarazada de William ¿no? Que buen plan.

-Idiota.

-Mira no pienso pegarme delante de mi hijo asi que largo.

-Normal claramente te ganaria y Ulrich veria que eres una japonesa incapaaz de hacer niños ¿A Kevin lo adoptasteis no?

Y ahi le lanze una patada que la lanzo hacia atras y la dejo sentada de culo en la hierba.

-Ni se te ocurra meter a mi hijo en esto.

William fue a por su mujer y Ulrich se acerco a mi con Kevin. Le coji pero Sissi no queria dejar las cosas asi y me lanzo una patada. Yo me agache hacia delante y cai de espaldas, salvando a Kevin de acabar aplastado debajo de mi cuerpo. Le dije que corriera con Ulrich y me levante y la agarre de los pelos tirandole lo mas fuerte que pude y ella intento lo mismo conmigo, suerte que llevaba un moño. Empezo a arañarme y los chicos tuvieron que separarnos. Nos tuvieron que agarrar muy fuerte porque queriamos seguir. Suerte que los niños se nos acercaron y nos calmamos. Ulrich me llevo al coche mientras William se llevaba a Sissi.

-La que hemos montado por una nariz rota.

-Es que se ha pasado insinuando que Kevin no era mi hijo.-hice una mueca de dolor cuando Ulrich me puso agua oxigenada.

-No pasa nada mami, es por tu bien-dijo Kevin mientras me acariciaba.

-Gracias Kevin. Te quiero.-le di un beso en la coronilla y me acerque a Ulrich para darle una beso y el levanto la cabeza, me dio de lleno en toda la nariz. Eso dolio y ambos nos reimos.

-Vaya dia de perros-dije

-Y de narices-añadio el.

Nos besamos y le dimos un abrazo a Kevin. Al final fue divertido.

Bueno no era mi idea hacerlo asi pero me ha salido. Espero que os guste y me encantaria vuestros reviews diciendome que os parece. Besos.


	11. Chapter 17

Bueno tras mucho tiempo sin actualizar, por fin he tenido tiempo. Esto de septiembre no me gusta es la continuacion del 9 ARRIESGAR En fin aqui os dejo espero que os todo es Ulrich Pov.. Es muy diferente a lo que habia pensado. Tendra tercera parte porque me parecio que añadirla a este seria muy costoso para leer.

Este va especialmente dedicado a coderiel, la que me ha mostrado su apoyo durante este duro trance, y ha conseguido sacarme una sonrisa con sus fics y su personalidad. Te quiero mucho amiga.

Como pasaba el tiempo, hace nada fue cuando ambas familias se encontraron, y pelearon. Y ahora ya necesitamos empezar a organizar la boda. Yumi tenia las vacaciones de la universidad al haberse graduado con matriculas en medicina, y haber terminado el doctorado y podia empezar el master cuando quisiera, y yo al trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, tenia tres meses de vacaciones y en el dojo se quedaba Hitoshi, mi sustituto y amigo de la infancia de Yumi.

Yumi estaba sentada en la mesa japonesa del salon. Tenia tres montones de sobres, uno enorme, otro mucho mas pequeño del que iba cogiendo escribiendo y depositando encima de otros,formando el tercer monton. Se giro al oirme dejar las llaves.

-Hola amor-me dijo mientras se volvia al monton de sobres.

-Hola, ¿que es eso?-dije mientras me sentaba enfrente suya.

-Las invitaciones de la boda.

-Ah, ¿cuales son las mias?

-Las del monton mas grande.

-Vale-cogi un boli empece a escribir las direcciones que tenia en mi agenda familiar

-¿Las escribo en aleman?

-Si quieres, yo las estoy escribiendo en japones

-Vale.

Llevaba media hora escribiendo lo mismo en las invitaciones y aun no habia llegado a la mitad. Tenia la mano totalmente entumecida. Mire a Yumi escribir, ella no parecia estar cansada. Decidi volver a lo mio. Tras unos diez minutos y unas cuantas invitaciones mas, Yumi habia terminado con todas. La mire y me quede flipado, ¡hasta habia puesto el sello y las direcciones! Volvi a mirar mi monton y solo me quedaba un cuarto, pero me quedaban los sobres.

Se levanto y las deposito en una bolsa para llevarlas al buzon. Se fue a la cocina y yo segui escribiendo direcciones. Al rato vino con una bandeja de bebida. Me sirvio un vaso y lo tome, me moria de sed.

-Gracias

-De nada, ¿cuanto te queda?

-Poco la verdad, ¿a cuantos has invitado?

-Creo que eran unos 100 , ¿tu?

-Creo que 150...

-Necesitmos una sala para 456 personas contandonos y contando a...

Se fue con sus planes a la cocina y sono el telefono, espere para ver si lo lo hizo, cuando estaba en su mundo se centraba en eso y se quedaba sorda y ciega no me quedo mas remedio que levantarme y cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-Hola-dijeron muchas voces a coro.

-Hola-dije yo-¿Estais ahi todos?

-Casi todos aun falta gente de tu lista por llegar para la organizacion de la boda...-explico mi madre

-Me han invadido-añadio mi abuelo

Me rei-¿Han venido ya tu familia, mama?

-Tus abuelos y tu tia. Faltan tus primos con su familia y tu tio

-Vale.-no pregunte por mi padre porque me suponia que no estaba alli

-Hijo-le oi, lo que me sorprendio, nunca participaba en nada que me hiciera feliz.

-¿Que?

-Mira, cuando mandes las invitaciones mandalas a la casa del abuelo en un paquete y nos las repartimos, ¿te parece bien?

-Si-me quede flipado con lo amable que estaba y con cuanto duraria, apuesto a que fue idea de mi madre.

-Cuando lleguen nos vamos a tu casa, ya sabes para ayudar a tu novia.

-Mama, creo que la van a ayudar su familia que vienen desde Japon y se tienen que quedar aqui.

-Bueno, pero como tienes piso para todos y supongo que sabran frances...

-Vas a venir diga lo que diga ¿verdad?

-Si-dijeron todos

-Y por eso no me queria arriesgar-colgue cabreado y el telefono se cayo, haciendo que Yumi se sobresaltara y viniera hacia aqui.

-¿Que pasa?

-Que me pone de los nervios que mi familia haga lo que quiera sin consultarme.

-Calmate, cariño. Las invitaciones llegaran mañana se las dividiran y punto

-¿Has estado escuchando?

-No

-¿Entonces como sabes lo del reparto de invitaciones?

-Vale, un poquito

-Dicen que vienen en cuanto les lleguen las invitaciones.

-Vale, pues mañana las envio todas y punto.

-Si pero se van a encontrar ambas familias y no quiero, porque mira lo que paso la otra vez.

-Pues intentamos que no se queden solos. No te agobies-dijo abrazandome por detras y dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale.

Se fue a hacer la cena y yo me apresure a terminar las invitaciones para llevarlas mañana a correos.

Yumi sirvio la cena en la cocina justo cuando me quedaban tres sobres. Me resigne y me sente a cenar con ella, para que no lo hiciera sola. Nada mas terminar de cenar me volvi a sentar para terminar las tres que me quedaban mientras ella recogia la mesa. Las termine y les puse una goma para unir todos los sobres en uno y le puse la direccion de mi abuelo. Tardaria tres dias en correo express. Eso signficaba que mi familia llegaria en cinco dias, contando lo que tardarian en el viaje.

Me dirigi a la cocina para ayudar a Yumi a limpiar.

-Mañana,si quieres cuando vaya al dojo lo llevo

-No, voy contigo que tengo que dar clases

-Es verdad.

Nada mas terminamos de limpiar, fuimos a cerrar las ventanas del piso de abajo asi como la puerta y nos subimos a la habitacion para ir a la cama. Dentro de unos dias no todo seria tan tranquilo.

Nos levantamos a las 7 para llegar al dojo a tiempo para ayudar a Hitoshi, el amigo de Yumi y recepcionista del dojo, a limpiar y organizar las clases. Nos pusimos los chandals y preparamos la bolsa con una camiseta y pantalon limpios. Yumi cogio dos manzanas para ir desayunando y dos botellas de agua para el gimnasio. Antes de salir cada uno cogio el sobre con las cartas para su familia y salimos. Unos metros antes de llegar al dojo echamos las cartas y entramos.

Hitoshi ya estaba alli frotando los tatamis, Yumi dejo la bolsa y le ayudo mientras yo me ponia al dia con las clases que tocaban hoy. Saque los horarios y la lista de alumnos y la reparti. Eran cinco clases, empezando a las diez y terminando a las cinco.

El dia paso rapido, las clases se me hacian amenas, me encantaba mi trabajo y, ademas, mi aficion. Me quede un rato mas practicando con un objetivo fijo y cunado vi salir a Yumi, me dirigi al vestuario para cambiarme. Cuando me termine de vestir, todo estaba listo y cerrado para las vacaciones. Incluso me daba pena cerrarla, pero era solo un mes y tras ese mes volveria, siempre y cuando no estuviera con los preparativos de la boda. Habia cuatro profesores mas que se repartirian las clases que nos correspondian a mi y quede mirandolo melancolico

-Vamos, vendras dentro de un mes-dijo Yumi cogiendome de la mano.

-Ya lo se.

Cerramos el dojo y nos despedimos de Hitoshi.

-Pasa un buen verano-dijimos

-Los mismo os digo y tranquilizaos que yo lo cuido todo

-Confiamos en ti

Todos nos alejamos despidiendonos con la mano. Llegamos a casa y el telefono tenia la luz de mensajes parpadeando. Yumi y yo nos sentamos al lado para oirlos.

-Tiene 3 mensajes nuevos-el sonido del buzon de voz automatico lleno la sala y esperamos para ver quien nos llamo.

-Hola pareja, soy Odd, queria saber si podiamos ir para alla y quedarnos para ayudaros

-Yo ayudare-se oyo el grito de Sam en la lejania

-Dejame grabar el mensaje solo-le grito de vuelta-y...-el mensaje se corto dejando a Odd en mitad de la frase.

-Hola soy Odd otra vez-empezo el siguiente mensaje- queria decir para quedarnos en vuestra casa o irnos a un hotel. Llamadme pronto para la respuesta.

Nos miramos y Yumi iba a decir algo pero el siguiente mensaje la corto

-Hola chicos, somos Aelita y Jeremie, ¿podemos ir alli para ayudarte con todo? ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa o no? Llamadme con lo que sea. Besos.

-Mas gente en casa...-dijo Yumi, continuando lo que queria decir.

-Ya pero no queda otra, no les vamos ha hacer irse a un hotel

-No pero podria irse alguien como... tu familia

-¿Y por que no la tuya?

-Era una broma, amor.

-Mas te vale-dije acercandome a ella y dandole un beso.

-Hay que limpiar y organizar las habitaciones.

-Vale.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con la lista de invitados. La casa tenia muchas plantas,mi madre me la regalo cuando me fui de casa. Era enorme, demasiado para mi, asi que me traje a Yumi, y seguia siendo enorme, pero ella hacia que no lo paareciera. Eran 5 plantas: sotano, primera planta, donde estaban el salon, la cocina, la sala de estar, los estudios y el baño, la segunda planta, 5 habitaciones y cuatro baños, eran las unicas que usabamos, y luego la 3 que teniamos habilitadas para las visitas, y la cuarta y la quinta tambien pero estaban mas descuidadas porque nunca teniamos tantas visitas.

-Haber, mi abuela esta muy mayor asi que mi familia en la tercera

-Bueno, mis abuelos tambien

-A la de tres decimos la edad-seguiamos siendo un poco infantiles, nos encantaban las competiciones y mas aun ganarlas

Ambos señalamos con los dedos hasta tres

-87-dije

-92-dijo

-Vale tu familia en la tercera.

-Espera, tenemos ascensor.

-Es verdad

Lo teniamos desconestado pues no lo necesitamos.

-Lo activamos y ya esta.

-Los amigos en la quinta y ya esta solucionado.

-Si y que luego ellos se organicen las habitaciones.

Yumi cogio la escoba y el recogedor y subio para limpiar las habitaciones, yo baje al sotano a por mantas y colchones hinchables por si las moscas. Subi todo a la sala de estar y abri la bolsa de los colchones, los saque y busque el hinchador. Me lo deje abajo. Baje y volvi a subir intente hincharlo pero faltaba la boquilla, baje una segunda vez e intente otra vez hincharlo. Eran de esos de los que tienes que pisar para que se vayan hinchando. Cogi el que tenia mas cerca puse la boquilla y empece a hincharlo. Yumi bajo con todo y me vio en la sala de estar y se rio

-Ja ja ja-dije yo ironicamente-¿puedes ayudarme?

-Si-dijo mientras bajaba entre risas. Yo me resigne y segui dandole al aparatito para que se hinchara, si es que lo hacia porque a mi no me lo parecia. Yumi subio con un aparato mas grande, lo enchufo a la corriente y puso la boquilla. El colchon empezo a hincharse al instante. Se me debio de quedar cara de tonto, porque se rio de mi.

-Me reia porque esto nos lo regalo tu madre por Navidad el año pasado.

-Me lo podias haber dicho antes

-No porque es muy divertido verte-se rio otra vez y el aparato emitio un sonido.

En lo que yo tarde en hinchar la mitad del colchon ella habia hinchado todos.

Me sente en el sofa refunfuñando y ella me abrazo

-Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

-Mmmm, no me queda otra

-Imbecil-me dio un mantazo amistoso

-Voy a llamar a Aelita para decirles que se vengan, ¿llamas a Odd?

-Vale, pero no escuches a hurtadillas-dije de broma y esta vez me dio un manotazo de los fuertes.

Cogio el telefono y lo puso en altavoz para que hablaramos y escucharamos los dos.

-Hola-contesto una voz cantarina

-Hola princesa-dijimos ambos a la vez

-Jeremie ven que son Yumi y Ulrich

-Voy-se oyeron unos pasos y tras eso la voz de Jeremie-Hola

-Llamabamos para deciros que podeis venir-dije

-Pero teneis que convivir con nuestras familias-continuo Yumi

-Vale,no importa.-dijo Jeremie

-Vamos para alla, saldremos mañana y llegaremos el viernes mas o menos, ¿vale?

-Si, os esperamos.

-Adios-dijimos todos a la vez colgando.

-Ahora a hablar con Odd-dije marcando el numero

-Eso si esta en casa

Tras dos tonos Odd contesto-¿Si?

-Hola-volvimos a decir al unisono.

-Sam, Yumi-grito

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien corriendo y el crujir de la madera.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola-dijo otra vez Yumi-Os llamabamos para deciros que podeis quedaros

-Pero convivireis con nuestras familia-esta vez continue yo.

-Da igual ya lo hago con Sam

PUM, se oyo el golpe de alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Gillipollas-dijo Sam-Vale saldremos mañana y llegaremos el viernes

Se oyo a Odd incorporandose-Nos vemos-dijo con voz dolorida

-Ciao-dijimos ambos colgando.

-Hala, todo listo.

-Si, solo faltan las familias-ambos volvio a la cocina ha hacer la cena y yo subi con las colchonetas. Tuve que hacer dos viajes.

-¡La cena esta lista!-grito Yumi desde la cocina cunado yo estaba haciendo las camas.

-Voy-grite de vuelta, vi quee Yumi se habia dejado un recogedor y un cepillo junto con un trapo, lo el acensor sta vez iba a bajar por el. Llame y subio al instante, me monte y tras cerrarse las puertas, observe la estancia. Habia una mesita con un florero de plastico lleno de polvo, como el resto de la estancia,y se te pegaban los zapatos en el suelo. Aparte de eso estaba bien, se limpiaba un poco y listo. Cogi el trapo y limpie los cristales, al salir baje y lo barri y frege Llegue al pasillo central en unos minutos y sorprendi a Yumi cuando llegue tosiendo por el polvo.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo acercandose muy asustada.

-He usado el ascensor y necesita una limpieza.

-Vale, mañana lo limpio-dijo ella

-Ya lo he hecho-la corregi.

-¿Si?Pues una cosa menos-bostezo-yo me voy a la cama-se levanto y se giro para mirarme-¿Vienes?

-No, me quedare un rato mirando papeles.

Se acerco y me invadio ese olor a cerezas que tenia siempre, suavemente me beso en los labios-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La vi subir las escaleras y la oi cerrando la puerta. Me fui a mi despacho y me sente con los papeles del presupuesto para la boda. Queria que Yumi tuviera el mejor dia de su vida y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de mi imaginacion. Yo me encargaba de la boda alemana y eso no se me daba muy bien que digamos. Tenia que elegir el vestido, las flores, el sitio, decorarlo... Suerte que venia mi familia para ayudarme, solo espero que no quieran organizarlo como ellos quieran, porque no voy a ceder. Empece a mirar sitios en internet y se me paso el tiempo volando. Mire el reloj y eran las doce ya. Me subi a acostarme, la vi tan placidamente dormida que me dio pena despertarla con la luz y entre a oscuras no calcule bien la distancia y me tropeze con la pata de la cama dandome en el dedo meñique, se me escapo un alarido de dolor que hizo que se despertara.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo soñ vio saltando sobre una pierna agarrandome el pie y se rio

-¿Te has dado?

-No simplemente salto agarrandome un pie a medianoche por diversion.

Simplemente se rio y se volvio a tumbar. Me acerque y me tumbe. A pocos segundos de haberme tumbado me dormi.

Me desperto el sonido del timbre, deberia decir nos desperto porque Yumi se levanto a la vez. Se puso la bata, pues iba con un camison corto para dormir, yo no me la puse porque llevaba el pantalon de pijama. Bajamos y abrimos la puerta. Vimos a toda, remarco TODA mi familia. La fila de gente llegaba a la calle y eso que teniamos un jardin delantero bien hermoso. Habian llegado todos de golpe.

-Hola-dijo Yumi reaccionando mientras yo segui con cara de sorpresa. Yumi me dio un codazo.

-Hola, mama.

-Hola cariño, ponte una camiseta que vas a coger frio.-vio una camiseta colgada en la percha e intento ponermela

-Dejame mama

Yumi se rio tan fuerte que mi madre la miro-Lo siento-dijo riendose mientras subia las escaleras para cambiarse.

-Pasad-dije abriendo la marcha hacia el inmenso salon. Todos pasaron y tomaron asiento, observandolo todo. Yo estaba en la puerta para ir saludandoles. Vi a la tia Maggie y dijo

-Deberias cambiarte

-Que pesadas sois, ya soy mayorcito

-Vale-dijo

En ese instante bajo Yumi y me grito-Cambiate de ropa

-Voy-dije al instante. La tia Maggie y mi madre miraron como subia y se rieron. Cuando baje todos estaban hablando y supuse que Yumi estaria haciendo cafe. Fui a la cocina y la vi abriendo una caja de tacitas de cafe

-No tengo bastantes

-Me lo suponia-me acerque a la cafetera y servi cafe en las tazas que habia y lo puse en una bandeja para llevarlos. Deje a Yumi fregando las tazas y me dirigi al salon con el cafe. Le di uno al abuelo

-Hijo, ¿y Yumi?

-Preparando mas cafe

-Vale

En total dimos como tres vueltas para llevar todas las tazas. Era un salon grande dividido en dos por un biombo, todos estabamos un poco apretados y Yumi decidio retirar el biombo que daba al salon japones. Como todos se habian quitado los zapatos no hubo problema porque pisaran el tatami. Yumi se fue a llevar el biombo para guardarlo y de paso traer dos sillas.

-Bonita casa-dijo la tia Maggie

-Gracias-respondi.

-Cuando la compre no era asi-dijo mi madre

-La reforme-dije, suponiendome la siguiente pregunta

-¿Porque tienes tatami?-pregunto mi padre

-Para cuando los padres de Yumi vienen de visita.

-¿Ya habian visto la casa?-pregunto otra vez mi madre,sorprendida

Los padres de Yumi me habian acogido desde adolescente cuando mis padres no lo hicieron. Ellos venian bastante a menudo y nos habian ayudado con todo de la reforma. Eran unos suegros buenisimos, no podia decir tanto de mis padres.

-Claro. Y parad ya con el interrogatorio, es mi casa y hago lo que quiera.

Yumi vino con dos sofas japoneses-Es lo unico que habia-dijo disculpandose

-Tranquila-dije

Los monto y se sento con destreza que envidiaba yo tarde un poco mas en encontrar la posicion.

-Ven a darme un beso, hija.-dijo mi abuelo. Yumi se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

El era el primero que habia conocido a Yumi en unas navidades y habian congeniado muy bien, tanto que el la consideraba ya su nieta.

-Pronto tendre una nueva nieta.

Yumi rio-Claro que si, señor

-Te he dicho que me llames abuelo-la regaño

-Si, abuelo-dijo obediente.

-¿Cuando llegara tu familia, querida?-pregunto mi madre con el tono pijo con el que le hablaba a todas mis novias.

-Supongo que no tardaran mucho-dijo ella con su tono desafiante

El abuelo se rio-Margaret, hija, ya no vas a conseguir nada con ese tono, se van a casar, admitelo.

-Si ya lo se, señor.

Mi padre miro a su padre desafiante

-¿Que?-dijo el abuelo

-Para ya.

-Vale-el abuelo volvio a Yumi-¿Es muy grande tu familia?

-No mucho, pero si vienen todos van a ser bastantes

-¿Saben frances?-pregunto mi madre con tono normal

-Si, de hecho mi abuela me lo enseño. Todos lo hablan bastante bien.

-Menos mal, asi nos podemos comunicar-dijo mi abuela que hasta entonces se habia mantenido al margen.

-Si-dijo Yumi no muy convencida

-Vamos a distribuir las habitaciones-dije distrayendo la atencion de Yumi a mi.

-Si buena idea.

Subimos y cada uno fue cogiendo una habitacion y se encerraron a despositar sus cosas. Baje abajo y vi a Yumi que estaba sentada mirando a la parte "zen" del jardin, como la llamaba ella. Era su propio rincon de Japon en Francia, le habia quedado tan bien que de verdad lo parecia. Tenia esa mirada triste que tan poco me gustaba. Sabia quue cuando tenia esa mirada algo la pasaba. Oi pasos detras mia y Yumi tambien lo mi padre que bajaba con el periodico. Me aparto y se sento en el sofa a leerlo, Yumi lo ignoro y yo me fui. Odiaba cada centimetro que me acercaba a el. Me sente en la cocina con un cafe hasta que oi unas voces.

-Tu no eres nadie para estar ahi sin hacer nada cuando te he pedido algo.

-Y tu no eres nadie para mandarme

-A mi no me hables asi.-les oi y vi a mi padre y a Yumi cara a cara. Ambos se dieron la vuelta al oirme y mi padre hizo como si nada.

-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo mi abuelo, habria oiido lo mismo que yo.

-Le he pedido amablemente que me trajera un vaso de agua y me ha dicho que no.

-No es cierto-dijo Yumi-me has ordenado que te lo traiga.

-Walter-dijo su madre

-¿Porque la crees a ella y a mi no?

-Porque mi mejor amiga era japonesa y ellos no pueden mentir a alguien tan mayor con nosotros.

-Sois flipantes-tras eso salio por la puerta y cerro de un portazo

-Lo siento-dijo Yumi-No queria que se fuera

-Tranquila-dijo mi madre-sus enfados son asi

-Pero el no tenia razon para enfadarse

-Bueno, olvidemos el enfado, ¿vale?

Sono la puerta y todos fuimo a ver si se le habia pasado el enfado. Abrimos y habia un monton de gente japonesa

-Hola, Yumi-san.


	12. Chapter 21

Bueno aqui esta la continuacion de arriesgar y enfado. Este es el ultimo y anuncio que espero empezar una historia mia pero no se cuando. Quiero agradeceros a todos que me leais y dejeis los reviews diciendome que os han parecido y en lo que tengo que mejorar. Ya os dejo que soy muy pesada. Disfrutad

-Hola-dijeron varias voces con un deje japones

-¿Que haceis aqui, no llegabais mas tarde?-pregunto Yumi a una señora mayor con un kimono

-Venimos, para ayudarte con tu boda, Yumi-san

-Pasad-Todos nos apartamos para dejarles pasar

Eran bastantes y a medida que pasaban iban dejando unas sandalias japonesas en perfecto orden en la entrada, nada en comparacion con el desorden de zapatos de mi familia. Toda mi familia se sorprendio de que hubiera tanta gente, yo mismo estaba sorprendido.

YUMI POV

Llegaron en el peor momento, justo tras la pelea y posterior ida del padre de Ulrich, suerte que no se habian ido solo faltaban los chicos por llegar, que ganas tenia de verles. La familia de Ulrich se habia ido al salon y mi familia les siguio. Yo fui la ultima en llegar y aprecie una clara, pero invisible, linea divisoria entre ambas familias. Mi familia se habia sentado en el tatami y la de Ulrich en los sofas. Ambas familias se miraban con desden, parecia que nadie se habia olvidado de la pelea en la casa de campo. Ulrich me miro y yo me encogi de hombros. Ya solo podiamos rezar para que se llevaran bien o para que al menos no armaran ninguna el dia de la boda.

Fui a preparar te y cafe a la cocina dejando solo a Ulrich con ambas familias. Cuando volvi no parecia que ninguna estuviera dispuesta a decir nada. Servi los cafes primero, pues se hicieron antes. Solo me quedaba el abuelo de Ulrich y Ulrich, y me quede sin cafe

-Ahora se lo traigo abuelo-le dije

-Tranquila, cariño-me dijo

Oi los murmullos en japones y parece que los demas tambien. El cafe se estaba haciendo asi que saque el te. Lo servi y vi a la abuela con algo apoyado en las piernas

-¿Quieres que lo suba arriba abuela?-la pregunte en frances para no faltar el respeto a los que no sabia japones.

-No-me respondio en el mismo idioma-es un regalo para ambos quiero que lo abramos en familia.-al menos ella lo habia aceptado, no podia decir lo mismo de mis padres.

Iba a responderla pero la cafetera sono y fui corriendo para que no se quemara. Ulrich estaba arriba, supuse que poniendo las camas

Le servi cafe al abuelo de Ulrich y me sente a hablar con ambas familias,para que se relacionaran. Parecia que todo iba bien. Ulrich bajo y se sento a mi lado en todo el medio de la "linea divisoria"

-Bueno, he traido esto desde Japon-empezo mi abuela-os contare para que sirve. Esto que tengo en la caja son reliquias familiares que llevan aqui desde hace un milenio. Esto sobrevivio a todas las guerras y en Japon las familias se lo entregan a los novios para que continue la saga familiar.

-Abuela, eso se le da a los hombres-salto un primo mio

-No-dijo mi abuela-esto se lo puedo dar a quien yo quiera y quiero que se lo quede Yumi. Todos estabamos espectantes por ver lo que habia.

-Se lo tendria que haber dado a Takeo, pero senti que no era la decision correcta

-Madre-dijo mi padre, ligeramente avergonzado

-Hijo-dijo ella, regañandole-Pero antes de abrirlo, ¿tienen algo para ellos ustedes tambien?-pregunto dirijiendose a los abuelos de Ulrich, eran las unicas palabras que se habian dirigido en una hora.

-Si, gracias por preguntar-dijo la abuela-¿puede alguien subir a coger la caja verde?

-Voy yo, abuela-dijo Ulrich

-Como la abras te mato-amenazo

-Vale-respondio obediente

Subio y se oyo un estruendo

-¡Ten cuidado con la mesa, Ulrich!-le grite, parecia que en tres meses que llevaba ahi puesta aun no se habia acostumbrado.

-Que si pesada-me grito de vuelta

Bajo las escaleras y le trajo la caja a su abuela

-¿Algo mas?-preguntaron ambas matriarcas a sus familias.

Mi madre y la de Ulrich fueron a por algo, que tambien estaba envuelto

-Vale,¿quien primero?-pregunto mi abuela leeyendo la mente de todos. Nos miraron y Ulrich y yo nos miramos.

-Un, dos tres, piedra papel tijera-era la unica forma que se nos ocurria de jugarnoslo,Ulrich saco papel y yo piedra

-Vosotros primero-dije

La abuela le entrego la caja a Ulrich y el matrimonio de abuelos se dieron la mano, expectantes. Ulrich saco una tela blanca que parecia ¿un vestido?

-Hala-dijo el. Era precioso y toda la familia alemana me miro, esperando mi respuesta.

-Es muy bonito, gracias.-respondi a pesar de que no sabia como quedaria

Ulrich me guiño un ojo y saco una tela verde militar. Yo solo esperaba que no fuera el traje de boda

-¿Y esto?-pregunto el

-Es tu esmoquin de boda familiar-dijo el abuelo

-Gracias-dijo el, no muy convencido

Fue hacia su madre y esta le entrego la caja. El la abrio y saco un album de fotos

-He pensado que te gustaria tenerlo-dijo ella apartando la mirada. Ulrich se arrodillo y abrazo a su madre

-Muchas gracias mama.-

Se oyo la puerta y sali corriendo a abrirla, era el padre de Ulrich. El entro y fue directamente al salon, sin ninguna contemplacion, yo fui detras. El vio la escena pues Ulrich seguia abrazando a su madre.

-¿Que pasa aqui?-pregunto

Note que la madre se encogio y al parecer Ulrich tambien porque se aparto un poco pero siguio abrazando a su madre.

-Nada, me estaban entregando los regalos para la boda

-Vale-se sento en una silla al lado de su mujer.

-Te toca-dijo el, aun mirando a su padre con desconfianza.

Me dirigi a mi abuela que me entrego la caja grande qe sostenia en sus piernas. La levante, con bastante esfuerzo, y me sente al lado de Ulrich para abrirla. Saque una tela roja y suave, era un kimono de seda rojo con estampado de sakuras azules. Era precioso, lo soteni en alto, todos se quedaron asombrados.

-Espero que te guste, se lo compre a Sakurada-el era el hombre que hacia mis kimonos desde que era pequeña.

-Si abuela es precioso, muchas gracias.-lo deje doblado a mi lado y prosegui sacando una tela igual de suave pero de color azul. Era un traje de samurai.

-Pense que le gustaria a Ulrich.

Se lo tendi y el lo cogio en alto

-Si es muy bonito la verdad, muchas gracias

Me dirigi a mi abuela y le di un abrazo al que ella respondio, lo que era un poco raro en ella, y, tras eso mi madre me tendio una caja negra, que yo reconocia de algun sitio. La abri y era un album precioso de todas las fotos mias.

-Muchas gracias, mama-la abraze y a ella se le saltaron unas lagrimas-No llores, mama

-Que si pesada-me dijo

-Cuantos regalos-dijo Ulrich

-Bueno probaroslo-dijo la abuela de Ulrich

-Si-corroboro mi abuela

Subimos y nos probamos los trajes alemanes primero pues eran mas facil de poner, segun Ulrich. Bueno, faciles si podias abrochar una cremallera que estaba a tu espalda. Estaba peleandome con mi elasticidad para ver si podia llegar y abrocharmelo sola, hasta que Ulrich entro y me la abrocho

-Gracias-dije dandole un beso

-De nada-dijo tras el beso-luego me ayudaras tu con el traje samurai, porque yo no se ponermelo.

-Vale-me remangue el vestido y bajamos las escaleras, vimos a nuestros amigos alli,yo no recordaba haber oido la puerta.A Aelita se le saltaron las lagrimas nada mmas nos vio bajar, Odd silbo y Jeremie aplaudio junto con Sam

-Aleluya-grito Odd-la eterna paraja de amigos se casa.

Las familias estaban mirandoles sin entender lo que decian.

-La primera boda de mi familia-dijo Aelita, aun entre lagrimas

-No llores princesa-dijimos todos a la vez y a abrazamos. Odd empezo a saltar y todos le seguimos. Las familias carraspearon para atraer nuestra atencion, deberiamos estar montando una escena muy rara.

-A ver-dijeron todas las familias. Mi madre tenia en la mano una camara

-Mama, no empieces con las fotos

-Hija, voy a hacer fotos,digas lo que digas

-Pues no...

-Yumi, vamos ha hacernos fotos-dijo Aelita-porfa

-Vamos Yumi-dijo Ulrich

-Que no-ante esa afirmacion puso esa cara a la que no poda resistirme y todos se rieron, aunque expectantes por ver como reaccionaba. Decidi intentar esacapar escaleras arriba pero Ulrich me cogio, y yo patalee

-Venga, es solo una foto

-Vale, pero esta me la pagas

Me peine un poco y nos pusimos enfrente de la escalera. Puse la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de prometida en el pecho de Ulrich y el me agarro la cintura, fue asi como posamos en el baile de graduacion. Ambos sonreimos y se oyeron los flashes de varias camaras.

-Se acabo-dijo Ulrich, subimos para cambiarnos.

Con el kimono no tarde tanto como con la cremallera del vestido de novia, Ulrich llamo a la puerta y dijo-¿Como narices me pongo esto?-venia con todas las prendas en la mano.

-Trae-le cogi el traje y se lo coloque. Nos pusimos los zapatos para ver si nos cabian,afortunadamente, lo hacian. Bajamos las escaleras con algo de dificultad pero lo conseguimos. Todos se sorprendieron de vernos asi vestidos y nos hicieron mas fotos

-¿Como os pueden quedar las cosas tan bien?-dijo Odd

-Hay gente que es fotogenica Odd-dijo Sam haciendo que todos nos rieramos. Vovimos a subir para ponernos ya nuestra ropa y bajamos. Los vimos a todos sentados hablando.

-Adivina lo que traigo-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa

-Mas fotos...-dijo Ulrich sarcastico

-Pues si

-Soy adivino te lo dije-le di una colleja

-Te la merecias

-Bueno, yo he traido las fotos de los anuarios y demas

Todos fuimos pero Jeremie saco un pendrive que tenia las fotos dentro

-¿Teneis un proyector?

-Si en la sala de cine

-¿Teneis sala de cine?-preguntaron Hiroki y Odd a la vez, con cara de asombro

-Si-dije yo y ambos nos levantamos y bajamos a la sala de cine, Jeremie saco un ordenador y al instante salio en la pantalla "Los guerreros Lyoko". La primera foto era la primera que nos sacamos como grupo y Aelita no estaba. En la siguiente aparecian dos Odds, uno con el pelo liso y otro con el pelo "estilo Lyoko", Sam se rio al ver a su novio con esas pintas. En la siguiente apareciamos yo y Ulrich en un combate, yo ganaba

-Gane-dijo Ulrich, dandome un codazo

-Mentira, gane yo.-dije dandoselo mas fuerte aun.

En la siguiente ya saliamos todos como grupo y a Aelita se le saltaron las lagrimas, para ella era la primera foto familiar que recordaba haberse tomado. Jeremie le paso un brazo por encima y la abrazo. Luego aparecio Jeremie con el pelo rosa, Ulrich rubio y Odd negro, todos recien levantados y sin fue el dia de los santos inocentes y habiamos llegado antes, hicimos la primera broma. Ambas nos reimos y las familias hicieron lo mismo. En la siguiente aparecia Aelita recien levantada con el pelo morado, por supuesto ellos contraatacaron. Los chicos se rieron.

-A mi me lo tiñieron y a Yumi no-dijo Aelita enfuruñada

-Claro ibamos a entrar a la casa de Yumi con sus padres delante para teñirle el pelo-dijo Odd

-Si

-No

Aparecio la siguiente foto y era de cuando nos vestimos para carnaaval, ibamos con los trajes de el concurso de ese año. A continuacion estaba la del baile. Jeremie aparecia con un esmoquin negro y una flor rosa en la pechera y Aelita con un precioso vestido rosa por la rodilla. Odd aperecia con un estravagante,como no, esmoquin morado con una flor verde en la pechera y Sam con un vestido verde estilo pirata. Luego aparecimos nosotros, Ulrich con un esmoquin negro y una flor roja y yo con un vestido rojo largo. Los familiares no habian visto esa foto y se quedaron alucinados, todos estabamos jovenes y radiantes. La siguiente era del ultimo dia en Kadic y todos nos pusimos tristes y Aelita y yo lloramos. Habia sido muy duro irnos de aquel sitio en el que nos habiamos conocido y habiamos pasado tanto tiempo, sobre todo sin saber si la amistad iba a continuar, conseguimos que continuara. Aelita dijo-¿Os ha gustado?

Me levante y me dirigi hacia ella- Mucho

Ambas nos abrazamos.

-Bueno, vamos a organzar las cosas-dijo Odd sacando un taco de le miramos-¿Que? cada uno tiene sus recursos.-lo abrio-necesitais un padrino y una madrina.

El padre de Ulrich y mi madre se adelantaron, pero se llevaron un corte, ellos no eran nuestros padrinos.

-Pues...¿Odd?-dijo Ulrich mirando a Jeremie

-Tranquilo, que no me enfado.-dijo el aludido sonriendo

-Yo cogere a Aelita, Sam, lo siento pero es que llevamos muchos años...-me disculpe

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados. Realmente lo creian pero, ellos habian presenciado cada paso de nuestra relacion mas el secreto de todas las casi muertes en Lyoko...

-Una cosa menos-murmuro Odd-El sitio del banquete-levanto la mirada.

-Tenemos todo y de hecho esta todo organizado. Os hemos avisado asi para que vengais todos. Nos casamos la semana que viene.

Todos se callaron de golpe.

-¿Los trajes ya lo teniais?-preguntaron ambas abuelas, con un deje de decepcion

-No eso era lo que faltaba.

A partir de ese momento, todo se acelero. Entre pruebas de vestidos, maquillaje, centros de flores, telas etc. No teniamos ni un momento para sentarnos ha hablar. Casi sin darnos cuenta, ya era la boda. Al dia siguiente me casaba. Pensaba que no me pondria nerviosa pero tenia un nudo en el estomago enorme. Me mandaron a dormir a una habitacion diferente y eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.¿Y si se echaba atras? ¿Y si llovia? Me estaba poniendo histerica

ULRICH POV

No me podia creer que mañana me iba a casar con Yumi, mi alma gemela, la persona a la que mas queria... Seguro que estaba histerica durmiendo sola con sus pensamientos. De hecho yo tambien estaba nervioso. Solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

GUERREROS LYOKO POV

Era por la mañana y todos estabamos despiertos y las familias tambien.

-Es hora de despertarle, ¿no?-dijo el abuelo de Ulrich

-Si-dijo Odd-¿Alguien me acompaña?

-¿Podemos subir todos?-preguntaron los hombres de la familia de Yumi y Ulrich, sorprendentemente a la vez.

-Si, supongo...-dije mirando a Jeremie para que subiera conmigo y me ayudara por si habia alguna pelea, todos estabamos al tanto de las peleas de ambas familias. Al final subimos todos los hombres que habia en la casa. Menos mal que Yumi puso cartelitos de donde dormia cada uno. El de Ulrich tenia las letras como... extraño. Abrimos la puerta y la habitacion era enorme y muy bonita, la verdad. Ulrich estaba mirando a la pared y abrazando a una almohada. Siempre dormia asi, hasta en Kadic.

-Ulrich despierta.- me gruño

-Despierta-me gruño un poco mas fuerte

-Despierta imbecil-se levanto tan rapido que ni nos dimos cuenta

-No te...-abrio los ojos-¿Que coño haceis aqui?

-Despertarte para tu boda.-miro el reloj

-¿Las cinco de la mañana?

-Si, recuerda que entre preparar todo y que os de tiempo a relajaros.

Se levanto, todas las mujeres estaban en la puerta para despertar a Yumi. La familia de Ulrich no era susperticiosa, de manera que podian verse y en Japon no importaba. Ulrich iba sin camiseta, parece que no se daba cuenta o no le importaba. Llamo a la puerta de su cuarto y entro. Yumi estaba durmiendo bocarriba con un cuaderno negro sujeto en el regazo. Ulrich lo retiro despacio y lo guardo en el cajon, en lo que tardo en guardarlo, Yumi se giro hasta quedar de lado.

-Arriba-dijo suavemente

-No

-Levanta

-No

-He quemado la cocina

Se levanto rapido chocandose las dos cabezas.

-Au-hicieron ambos. Yumi vio el vestido y se levanto.

-Hay que hacer muchas cosas aun...

Ulrich la cogio a vuelo y la puso en la cama

-O te calmas o no me caso

-Vale...-dijo callandose a regañadientes

-Vosotros os vais a quedar en el jardin hasta que os llamemos para prepararos ¿vale?-dijo Aelita en su forma sargento.

Les dimos el desayuno y se fueron fuera mientras ibamos preparando todo

ULRICH POV

Nos echaron de nuestra propia casa y nos dejaron en el jardin como a perros. Yumi estaba de buen humor y me lanzo una patada al costado, y ahi empezamos un combate que duro... bastante tiempo,supongo, no me habia dado tiempo a coger el reloj, hasta que Yumi subio arriba. Ya era la hora. Decidi tumbarme y me quede dormido del madrugon que me pegue.

YUMI POV

Cuando subi tenia el baño preparado al igual que toda la ropa. Me fui al baño y Aelita y Sam estaban alli para prepararme el pelo y el maquillaje mientras me tomaba un tiempo de relax. Era una manera bastante rara para mi, pero me calle. Aelita empezo a mojar y lavar mi cabello mientras Sam me exfoliaba la cara. Tras lavar mi cabello Aelita empezo a estirar, girar, planchar... Lo que estuviera haciendo mientras Sam estaba maquillandome. Tras una hora ya tenia la cabeza arreglada como dijo Aelita. Me envolvi en la toalla y se fueron a prepararse mientras yo me ponia el vestido blanco. Volvi a tener el problema de la cremallera pero entro mi madre de manera que no tuve que pelear durante mucho tiempo. Ella iba con un vestido azul de escote recto y con tirantes y el pelo recogido en un moño, iba preciosa. Me giro para que me mirara en el espejo. No me podia creer que esa fuera yo. Iba con el pelo ondulado con pequeñas perlas y tenia los ojos ahumados como los llamarian ellas. Me encantaba como me habian dejado.

ULRICH POV

Tras una hora sentado en el sofa con todos vestidos Aelita dijo que Yumi estaba lista. Era la primera vez que tardaba tanto. Todos nos pusimos en el principio de la escalera. Bajo y parecia un angel. Estaba... no existian palabras para describir lo bonita que una cara graciosa porque me vio y se rio.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No eres preciosa y te quiero.

Nos besamos y Aelita nos regaño mientras le retocaba los labios a Yumi y Sam me quitaba el brillo de labios.

-Pesada-dije, a lo que me respondio sacandome la lengua.

Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia la iglesia. Yumi no paraba de mover las piernas o arreglarse el pelo.

-Tranquila-la dije cogiendola la mano-solo entras, dices las palabra y luego si quiero y estamos unidos para siempre ¿vale?

-Vale.

Llegamos y la ayude a bajar entramos juntos y lo hicimos todo. Llego el momento del si quiero y ahi me entraron las dudas de si ella diria si o si en cambio diria no... El sacerdote me miro y supuse que tendria que decirlo ya

YUMI POV

Era la hora de que el dijera si quiero o no... Se quedo mirandome y me sonrio, en ese momento supe que diria si, pero nada estaba claro. Oi unos sollozos y ambos miramos en direccion a los invitados de la primera fila. La madre de Ulrich estaba llorando al igual que la mia. Los padres estaban consolandolas. Aelita tambien estaba llorando y por mas que los chicos se hicieran fuertes se les notaba.

-Ni que fuera un funeral-dijo Ulrich e hizo que el cura y yo nos rieramos. Todos los invitados nos miraron.

-¿Por donde ibamos?-pregunto el cura

-El si quiero-le murmure

-¿Ulrich Stern aceptas a Yumi Ishiyama como legitima esposa?-continuo el cura

-Si quiero

-¿Yumi Ishiyama aceptas a Ulrich Stern como esposo?

-Si quiero

-Puede besar a la novia

El me cogio la cara delicadamente y me beso, yo respondi. Odd grito

-Vivan los eternos amigos

-Viva-le corearon los guerreros

-Viva los novios

-Viva

-Viva el magnifico padrino

-Imbecil-corearon todos.

Ulrich se rio y ambos nos dirijimos hacia afuera seguidos de todos. Ulrich me cogio en brazos y susurro

-Es para siempre ¿eh?

-Lo supe desde nuestro primer beso en la lluvia-dije

Salimos y empezo a llover. Odd estaba probando la musica y ambos salimos al jardin a bailar. Todos estaban gritandonos que nos estabamos manchando y la otra boda que habia al lado nos miraba. Nos dio igual era el dia mas feliz de nuestra vida y no ibamos a permitir que nada ni nadie nos lo arruinara. Nos besamos hasta que paro de llover y tras eso nos dirijimos al banquete donde nos podriamos los trajes japoneses y seguiriamos disfrutando de este pequeño adelanto de lo que nos esperaria en nuestra vida.


	13. Chapter 16

16 SALADO

ULRICH

Estar en el último día de curso era genial, sino fuera porque estaba muy agobiado. Había un partido de despedida y, aparte de que venían los padres, habíamos oído que habría un cazatalentos en las gradas. Esa era mi oportunidad para triunfar en algo que me gustaba, pero ¿era suficientemente bueno? Todos pensaban que sí, pero al ser mis amigos no iban a decir otra cosa. Solo me preocupaba una opinión, la de Yumi.

Oí la puerta abrirse y ella entró.

-¿Nervioso?-me pregunto

-Si pudiera estaria por las paredes trepando.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es jugar como siempre lo haces.

-Si tú lo dices...

Me dio en el hombro suavemente-Que si te digo

-Vale.

Juntos nos dirijimos al campo de fútbol. Ibamos charlando de cualquier cosa, pero era muy entretenido. Nos separamos justo cuando llegamos. Ella se dirigió a las gradas y yo al vestuario. Estaba muy estresado.

YUMI

Se ponía siempre muy nervioso en cuanto oía las palabras "cazatalentos" o "padres", pero en cuanto ponía un pie en el campo y tocaba la pelota se tranquilizaba y todo salía bien. Se estresaba muy fácilmente.

Vi a los padres de Ulrich sentarse en la primera fila. Ese hombre me ponia muy nerviosa, siempre tan serio y la mujer nunca hablaba. Era una pareja muy extraña.

Sonó el pitido que indicaba el principio. ¡Ni siquiera les habia visto salir! Todo el partido se desarrolló muy rápido, y el equipo de Ulrich ganó. Toda la grada se levantó animandolos y felicitandoles. Yo era una de ellas. Ulrich recogió el trofeo, como capitán que era y lo levantó y todos estallamos en aplausos y vítores. Vi a un hombre acercarse a Ulrich, estaba segura de que era el cazatalentos. Me fui con los demás al ver que el no regresaba, estaría hablando con el cazatalentos.

ULRICH

-Te he visto jugar y tienes un gran potencial.¿Te gustaría entrar en la primera división de la liga francesa?

-Em, sí claro que me gustaría.-respondí emocionado

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos mañana en mi despacho-dijo entregándome su tarjeta-Si no eres mayor de edad tienes que traer a tus padres.

-Soy mayor de edad-dije con orgullo

-Perfecto, te esperare allí entonces

-Sí claro-dije, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habia ido. Me quedé mirando la tarjeta, no me lo podía creer,¡iba a firmar un contrato con el PSG! Era un sueño... Tenía que contarselo a Yumi.

Fui corriendo hacia la cafetería cuando me choqué con alguien, miré hacia arriba y vi a mi padre. Le ignoré, no iba a arruinar mi felicidad. Encontré a Yumi sola sentada a los pies de mi árbol, como ella lo llamaba. Me acerqué y la besé en los labios

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Sí

Gritó y la levanté en volando. Ambos estabamos muy emocionados y empezamos a besarnos con más y más pasión. Acabamos en el suelo, yo encima de ella y al instante empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Cada vez teniamos más prisa y más pasión.

YUMI

Me levanté y sentí algo clavandoseme en la espalda, miré alrededor y vi a Ulrich tumbado a mi lado, de golpe recordé la noche anterior y me sonrojé. Menos mal que estabámos en el fondo del bosque y nadie nos podía ver. Le levanté delicadamente mientras me vestía. Recordé que tenía que ir a la entrevista con el agente de fútbol. Le sacudí sin ninguna delicadeza y el me gruñó.

-Ulrich la entrevista

-Ostias-dijo y se levantó rapídamente. Me besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, no tenía remedio. Me levanté y me fui a casa.

ULRICH

Llegué allí por los pelos. Me había dado tiempo para cambiarme pero no para peinarme. Daba igual, no iba a conseguir ponerlo bien así que habría sido un tiempo perdido. Llamé a la puerta-Adelante-oí.

Entré y me senté. No podía estarme quieto y empecé moviendo la pierna.

-¿Nervioso?

-Bastante

-Tranquilo, te voy a explicar las reglas para entrar en el equipo-sacó unos papeles y empezó a leerme las reglas-Si firmas con nosotros tienes un contrato de permanencia de una temporada, es mejor que no tengas novia y tienes que estar con nosotros siempre. Son las tres reglas básicas.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo tener novia?

-No, al menos hasta que seas un poco más conocido

-¿Y si ya la tengo?-dije

-O la dejas a ella o al club, si quieres puedes retomar el noviazgo en un año si todo funciona.

-Vale-dije apenado. Cortaría con ella poco a padre me estrechó el hombro, había venido a pesar de todo y por fin parecía orgulloso de mí

YUMI

Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de Ulrich, era todo muy extraño. Estaría entrenando y arreglando papeles... pero eso no le justificaba para que al menos me mensajeara. Me sentía muy mal. De repente, como si me leeyeran la mente, me llegó un mensaje de Ulrich. "Nos vemos en el campo del PSG mañana a las tres" Me levanté muy rápido y senti que algo venía a mi boca. Fui corriendo al baño y vomité. No entendia nada, ¿por qué vomitaba? Me vino un flashback de la última noche que pasamos juntos. Una idea se pasó por mi mente... No podía ser... en realidad si que podía, no usamos protección de ningún tipo. Me recuperé y bajé a una farmacia en la que nunca había entrado, no quería que me reconocieran.

-¿Podría darme un test de embarazo?-susurré.

-Claro-dijo ella escondiendolo en la bolsa, menos mal que era una chica, me habría muerto de vergüenza de lo contrario.

-4.20.

Se lo dí y me fuí.

Nada más entrar en casa fui al baño y tuve que esperar cinco minutos más, hasta que apareció una rallita rosa. Eso era que sí... Se lo tenía que decir. Mañana lo haría.

ULRICH

Estaba en la entrada del campo de fútbol para cortar con Yumi, era lo mejor para mi carrera. La vi entrar y me sonrió.

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijimos a la vez

-¿Lo decimos a la vez?-propuso ella

Acepté

-Un dos tres

-Cortamos

-Estoy... ¿qué?

-Tenemos que cortar por el bien de mi carrera, lo siento

-No pensaba que fueras así, la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza.-se fue corriendo y yo sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Mi padre aparecío detrás mía y me puso una mano en el hombro

-Es mejor así-me dijo

YUMI

Me fui corriendo, se acabó. Me toqué la barriga, a pesar de todo le iba a cuidar, con o sin él. No pensaba abortar porque él me hubiera dejado. Decidí que tenía que mudarme por su bien y por el mío, así Ulrich no tendría oportunidad de verle y mis amigos no tendrían ocasión de preguntarme. Lo hice sola, sin ninguna ayuda, nada más llegar a padres no estaban y empecé a empaquetar mis cosas y bajarlas al coche,tras cargarlo todo en el coche me dirigí al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para el bebé.

Llegué y fui directa a la sección de bebés, ¡había un montón de cosas! Cunas de todos los tamaños, carritos, parques, pañales, biberones... Suerte que tenia un bastante dinero, empecé a trabajar con 16 y todo lo había ahorrado más el dinero de los regalos de mi abuela que nunca me había gastado. Cogí un carrito que tenía tres funciones y era bastante barato, puse la caja en el carro y cogí una cuna grande de madera que era mucho más cara que el carro pero más barata que otras... A este paso me iba a quedar sin dinero. Compré dos biberones y la máquina de limpiarlos. Cogí un poco de ropa unisex y pañales ¡muchos pañales! Me dirigí a la caja y vi un puesto de chicas con un cartel que ponía "APOYO A MADRES PRIMERIZAS Y SOLTERAS". Me vieron y se acercaron, me dieron un folleto que yo acepté. Miraría en mi nueva ciudad para ver si me ayudaban. Pagué,me había gastado 200 euros. Iba a ser muy caro. Lo cargué todo en el coche y me dirigí a mi nueva casa, no sin antes dirigir mi mirada al bosque donde había pasado mi último día con él. Lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos. No iba a pensar en él nunca más... Estaba decidido y él había cortado conmigo no yo con él.

"9 meses después"

Tras mudarme de ciudad e irme a mi nuevo piso encontré trabajo, lo que es muy difícil estando embarazada, pero lo hice gracias a un grupo de apoyo a madres solteras y que me ayudaron muchísimo con todo y a William, me lo encontré en el supermercado comprando con una chica, su mujer tambien nos sorprendimos de ver al otro pero nos fuimos con los números y la promesa de conocer a nustros hijos.

Estaba sentada en mi nuevo piso cuando sentí contracciones. Eran débiles pero cuanto antes llegara al hospital mejor. Me monté en el coche y conduje. Al mudarme tan lejos y cambiar de número, perdí contacto con todos, lo que era mejor teniendo en cuenta que el me habia abandonado. Aún dolia y mucho. Llegué aparqué y les dije a las recepcionistas que estaba de parto y me preguntaron si venía con alguien a lo que con mucho dolor dije que no. Me tumbaron en la camilla y... ya no recuerdo mucho más.

-Señorita Ishiyama, es una niña, felicidades.

-Gracias-la dije

-Tras 5 horas de parto estará cansada, mañana rellenará los papeles de su hija-me la puso en brazos y la miré. Era preciosa. Me quedé dormida con ella en brazos, ahora ya no estaba sola. A la mañana siguiente rellené los papeles y solo deje blanco los datos del padre, no tenían qe figurar si yo no quería. Se llamaba Yuki Ishiyama y era la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

Cuando salí del hospital la metí en el coche y me fui a casa. Iba a ser muy dificíl sin el apoyo de nadie, pero no me atrevía a contarselo a nadie. Pensé en Aelita, quizas la llamaría cuando me sintiera más preparada.

"Un año después"

-Mami-oi

-¿Que pasa Yuki?-dije mientras entraba en el salón. Vi que había encendido la tele, aprendía rápido.

-¿Quien es él?-ella preguntaba por todas las personas que veía en la tele.

-Dejame ver-me acerqué a ella y me la puse en las rodillas. Vi la cara de Ulrich en primer plano, todo me vino a la mente

-Mami-dijo ella tirandome de la camiseta-¿Quién?

-Un futbolista

-Vale-pareció notar que no me gustaba verlo en la tele y la apagó

-¿Que quieres comer?-la pregunté

En ese momento entró William con pizza y a su hijo y con los ojos rojos. Cogí a los niños y los llevé a la habitación de Yuki, les corté la pizza en cachitos y fui al salón a ver que le pasaba a Will.

-Cuentamelo

-Ella...ha...-se puso a llorar y le abrazé-muerto

-¿En serio?

-Si, en un accidente de coche.

Lloró y le abrazé, consolandole.

Los niños se cansaron de estar en la habitación y empezaron a pelearse, lo hacián siempre que querián que fueramos. Will se secó las lágrimas y fuimos a ver que pasaba. Cada uno se lanzó a su í a Yuki en brazos y Will cogió a Mike.

A partir de ese día, él me dejó a Mike varias veces, lo que hizo que Yuki tuviera un compañero de juegos y que Mike no notara tanto la ausencia de su madre.. Celebramos los cumpleaños juntos y erámos como una pequeña familia.

"3 años después"

-¿Que comemos?

-No viene el tito

-Creo que no

-Pues...macarrones con chocolate-dijo ella dando saltitos

-Será con tomate-la dije cariñosamente

-Da igual- y se fue al rincón donde tenía los peluches.

Puse los macarrones a hervir y me senté a esperar que se hicieran.

-Mami sale el futbolista ese otra vez.

Ya era bastante duro ser madre soltera, mas aún lo era cuando ella se parecia a él, pero que encima saliera en la tele era el colmo. El ya era adinerado de por sí y ahora además era famoso, cuando yo tenía que pagar muchas cosas para nuestra hija. Pensandolo bien, no es tan malo. La tengo a ella que hace que todo sea más bonito y que me saca una sonrisa todos los diás.

Sonó la puerta y la oí corriendo al baño, siempre hacía eso cada vez que sonaba la puerta. No recibiamos muchas visitas, por no decir ninguna, pero una vez el cartero llamó y un vecino tenia un perro enorme y se asustó y desde entonces lo hace.. Apagué los macarrones y fui a abrir la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Aelita, Odd, Jeremie y Ulrich delante mía.

Hice ademán de cerrar la puerta pero me lo impidieron.

-¿Cómo me habeís encontrado?

-Buscando Ishiyama en cada registro civil-contestó Odd

Oí un grito proveniente del baño y fui corriendo hacia él, todos me siguieron.

Yuki se había quedado encerrada en el baño, solía pasar.

-Hija, apartate de la puerta, ponte en el inodoro.-la oí subiendose en él y derribé la puerta de una patada. Saltó a mis brazos llorando y la cogí.

-Mamá está aquí, siempre estará aquí-dije consolandola.

Todos me miraron raro pero a mí me daba igual, era mi hija y estaba muy nerviosa. Con ella en brazos cerré la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Quién es?-me dijo Odd

-Mi hija-le respondí tras dejarla en su cuarto

-¿Y su padre?-preuntó Aelita

-No os incumbe-dije un poco grosera

-Mamá he encontrado una cosita-dijo entrando en la cocina. Se paró en seco al ver que seguián aquí

-¿Quienes son mami?

-Unos amigos.

-Ese ha salido en la tele-dijo señalando a Ulrich

-Yuki Ishiyama no se señala a la gente

-Lo siento-le dijo a Ulrich

-No pasa nada-dijo el

-¿Que has encontrado?

-La croqueta que se cayó anoche-dijo enseñandomela

-Ves como no pasaba nada, te dije que la encontrarías.-se fue al salón

-Yumi, se parece un montón a Ulrich-dijo Odd

Se me cayó la cacerola con los macarrones y el agua, causando un gran estruendo. Yuki vino corriendo

-No pases-la grité

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Ulrich.

-Sí.-mire a Yuki-Trae la fregona del patio.

-Voy-fue y vino aparté y fregué el estropicio

-¿Hoy no hay macarrones?-dijo ella

-No cariño, no hay macarrones

-¿Pizza a domicilio? Porfa, porfa, porfa-suplicó

-Mmm, vale-saliío corriendo a por el a moverme y solté un alarido. Me había quemado los pies con el agua caliente.

-¿Mami?-grito desde el salón

-No pasa nada cariño

Ulrich y Odd me cogieron y me llevaron al sofá, no podía ni moverme.

-Vale, tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas

-¿Por qué tengo que explicaros nada?

-Porque te fuistes sin motivo alguno

-Preguntarselo a él-dije señalando a Ulrich

-Vale, cuando me contrataron para jugar al fútbol, mi padre por fin me hizo caso y me sentía muy contento, pero la condición era que no podía tener novia, me alentaron a dejarla y fui tonto y les hice caso. La dejé.-agachó la cabeza y la levantó inmediatamente-Tu me ibas a decir algo en el momento en que corté contigo, ¿que era?

-Que estaba embarazada-dije llorando

-¿Por qué no me lo dijistes?

-Porque me dejastes y todo por una carrera futbolística-Yuki vino y me vio llorando

-Si vais a hacer daño a mi mamá, ya sabeis donde está la puerta-dijo muy seria mientras venía y me abrazaba.

-No pasa nada amor-la dije-¿Has pedido la pizza al final?

-¡NO!-dijo corriendo a por el telefono y el papel de la pizzería. Marcó y fue a su cuarto a pedir las pizzas.

-Entonces...ella...es... mi hija-dijo Ulrich

-Legalmente no lo es porque lleva mis apellidos y tu información no figura en su partida de nacimiento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me abandonastes.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera conocerla?

-Ulrich han sido 4 años, ella nunca ha preguntado por su padre, y estamos acostumbradas y no quiero que ahora si y luego te vayas.

-¿Podré ganarme tu confianza?

-Sí pero te va a costar.

-Mami, he pedido dos familiares, una de york y queso y otra de verduras

-Muy bien

-¿Va a venir el tito?

-No se, anomejor nos las trae el

-Voy a por su regalo del dia del padre que hicimos en el cole

Todos me miraron

-¿Quién es el "tito"?

-El... lo conocereis hoy-fui a levantarme y senti una oleada de dolor volví a sentar-¿Yuki podrias traer las vendas?

-Claro-trajo una bolsa y el espadadrapo-¿Te lo vendo?

-Sí, pero antes trae la crema de las quemaduras.

Sonó la puerta con una melodía. Era Will, la usaba para que ella no se asustara y le abriera la puerta.

-El tito-dijo corriendo a la puerta.

-Cuidado con las pizzas, hija-Ulrich se puso tenso al oir "hija" pero me dio igual. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a William y a Mike, Ulrich se le puso una cara de mala leche. Mire hacia abajo y vi a Yuki agarrada a una pierna y a Mike en la otra pierna de Will. Dejó las pizzas en la mesa y miró las vendas tiradas en el suelo

-¿Qué a pasado?

-Oh, lo siento mamá

Los vio a todos-¿Molesto?

-No-dijo Yuki-¿Me ayudais a vendar a mami?

-Claro-dijo William

-A vendar a la tita

Entre los tres me vendaron y ya me pude levantar.

-Me he quemado al tirar una cacerola llena de agua caliente y macarrones.

-No tienes remedio.

Yuki se llevó sus trozos de pizza, Mike la siguio y los adultos nos quedamos ha hablar

-¿Lo sabe?-dijo William dirijiendose a mí

-Sí, lo se-dijo Ulrich

-¿Y que vas ha hacer?-diji dirigiendose hacia él

-Ocuparme de mi hija

-Muy bien-dijo él

Yuki vino con su plato y le dio a Will una tarjeta

-La hice en el cole

-Que bonita, yo también te he traido algo, pero te lo doy después de la siesta.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó a dormir

-¿Cómo es que el la conoce y yo no?-dijo Ulrich

-Me lo encontré en el trabajo y me vio embarazada. Me ha apoyado siempre, tanto el como su mujer, que era mi mejor amiga. Ellos me ayudaron a encontrar trabajo y casa. Les debo muchisimo. Pero luego ella murió en un accidente de coche dejando a Will con un niño pequeño al que habeis visto antes y yo lo cuido y Yuki le quiere mucho.

-Tanto necesitabas el dinero

-Si, al principio tenía pero la empresa en la que trabajaba quebró y Yuki tenía 1 año. No me podía permititr nada y ellos me respaldaron en todo, solo poniendome una condición

-¿Cúal?-dijo Odd

-Que ellos serián los tios de Yuki y yo la tía de su hijo.

Will volvió y dijo

-¿Podrias quedarte con Mike mañana?

-Claro-dije-¿No tienes que ir a por sus cosas?

-Si, ahora vuelvo con ellas

-Si se duerme lo acuesto con Yuki

-Vale, adios

-Adios-dijimos todos

-Ulrich, yo te quería y te quiero mucho, pero para conocer a mi hija tendrás que ganarte mi confianza y su afecto, pero primero mi confianza.

-Vale-dijo-Y lo conseguiré.

Ellos se fueron antes de que Will llegara. Me encontraba fatal, pero era lo mejor para ella.

"Tres meses después"

Ulrich consiguió ganarse mi confianza debido a que todos los días venía a vernos y eso hizo que me enamorara de el otra vez y Yuki le queria mucho tambié y yo estabamos saliendo juntos, lo que hizo que Yuki conociera a su padre por fin. Ulrich y William se hicieron amigos y Ulrich adoraba tanto a Yuki como a Mike. Lo malo era que dentro de poco empezaba la temporada, pero prometió venir en cuanto pudiera y hablar por Skype todas las última noche que pasó en Francia nos quedamos todos cenando en familia y acostó a Yuki e incluso le contó un cuento, todo era perfecto. Cuando se iba a ir, me puse a llorar.

-No llores vuelvo en un mes

-Ya te hecho de menos

Le abracé y nos besamos.

-Tu ten el ordenador cargado que tendrás que soportarme todos los días

-Te quiero

-Yo más.

Se fue y me tumbé en el sofá. Me quedé dormida al instante.

Me despertó el sonido del timbre. Abrí y vi a William.

-Enciende la tele

La encendi y vi una foto de Ulrich, Yuki y yo en el parque juntos.

"La estrella del fútbol Ulrich Stern ha sido visto con una éxotica mujer y una niña de 4 años. Hemos averiguado que es su hija"Apagué la tele.

-¿Como nos han encontrado?

-Son paparazis, lo encuentran todo.

-Bueno, con suerte no nos acosan ni nada.

Esa misma mañana decidí salir con Yuki a comprar y encontré a un montón de gente siguendonos, Yuki estaba asustada y la dije que se tapara la cara y ella la escondio en mi cuello. Entramos en casa. No entendia nada, yo no era nadie famosa para que me siguieran, solo estaba saliendo con uno. Era todo muy confuso.

Empecé a recibir amenazas de mucha gente llamandome de todo y amenazando con matar a mi hija. Decidí dejarla con Will más tiempo.

Tras un mes resultó que Ulrich tenía unos entrenamientos especiales y no sabía cuando volvería. Tras recoger a Yuki fuimos a casa a dormir

Al día siguiente dejé a Yuki con Will para limpiar la casa. Estaba en la cocina cuando oi un cristal romperse y humo saliendo del salón. Entré y vi fuego y al instante un estallido.

ULRICH

Acababa de llegar del entrenamiento y me dirigia a casa de Yumi para darla una sorpresa, cuando vi policias y bomberos. ¿Que pasaria? Aparque y vi fuego saliendo de la casa fui corriendo intentando entrar. Me paro un policia

-Mi novia esta ahi, mi hija esta ahi-dije gritando histerico mientras arremetia contra el policia.

-Señor no puede entrar.

Me cogieron y me dejaron en manos de un psicologo que no hizo nada porque yo estaba gritando. William venia con mi hija en brazos

-¿Que es eso?¿Fuego?

-Mami-grito Yuki corriendo hacia la casa, la cogi a tiempo.

-¡Mama, mama!-gritaba sin cesar ella mientras yo la abrazaba y lloraba con ella. Oimos otra explosion y vi que ya no habia casa.

-Señor Stern, sentimos decirle que su novia a muerto

Estaba llorando mientras sentia algo romperse dentro de mí, junto con una sensación de soledad y de que algo me faltaba. No podia ser, senti que me desvaneci pero unas manitas y unos lloros desenfrenados me mantenieron anclado a la cordura. Ver a un niño llorar era duro pero ver a tu propia hija es devastador. La abraze alisandole el pelo mientras me dirigia a mi coche. Dirigi sin rumbo fijo solo alejandome de la tristeza.

"Tres meses despues"

Todo seguía igual, Yuki lloraba todas las noche y yo solo podia decirle que su mama estaba en el cielo mirandola y que la veria a traves de los sueños y eso era lo único que podia causa del fuego fue una chica obsesionadda por mí que la había matado. A mi Yumi, la única a la que quise, queria y querré. Deje el fútbol, lo que era un trago muy salado pero lo primero era la seguridad de mi hija, lo unico que quedaba de Yumi en el mundo aparte de mis recuerdos. William y yo nos habiamos mudado juntos, ambos viudos con hijos huerfanos. Ojala no hubiera tomado la estupida decision de ser futbolista, asi al menos Yumi estaria aqui, para ayudarme a criar a nustra hija y enseñarle todo lo que sabia. Ahora solo podia recordarla por la noche cada vez que me iba a dormir y cuidar de mi hija, la única mujer que quedaba en mi vida.

He tardado mucho en actuaizar, lo se pero es lo que tiene tener que estudiar. Es un poco triste pero espero que os guste. Gracias a todos los que me leeis y dejais reviews. Se agradece. Os quiero.


	14. Chapter 14

Siento tanto tardar en actualizar pero he tenido un lío de fics... El fic puede que tenga algunos errores, tengo un programa nuevo y estoy en ello, lo he revisado todo menos las tildes, eso no me ha dado tiempo, no se que ha pasado. El original no tenia tantos fallos

14 AMIGO

-Te quiero-pensé mientras lágrimas corrián por mis mejillas. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y ví el nuevo anillo en mi dedo. No podía pensar que hubiera hecho eso, erámos felices. Sentí una mano en mi Odd .Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Me abrazó y yo le correspondí al abrazo y ambos lloramos. Había sido muy prematuro y demasiado extraño. No tenía ningún problema.

Odd se apartó y me miró a la cara.

-Hay que averiguar que pasó-sonaba muy decidido.

-Pero...

-Ni pero ni nada, Yumi, el no se ha suicidado, le han matado y esto no va a quedar así.

-Vale-miré una última vez hacia atrás, a nuestro habiámos pasado los mejores momentos de nuestra relación, donde me había pedido salir y más tarde matrionio solo dos semanas que lo había hecho y ahora se había ido.

Fui con Odd a hablar con todos y me encontré a los padres de Ulrich y a los míos junto a nuestros amigos. Vi la habitación tal y como la había dejado y me puse a llorar. Me derrumbé en el suelo sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de cogerme. Grité y lloré. Nadie sabía que hacer, solo el podría haberme consolado, pero no estaba. Me levanté y todos se apartaron, deshaciendo el círculo que habián formado a mi alrededor. Abrí el cajón de su mesa, con la llave que el me había dado y dentro ví la carta que me había prometido escribir, despues de que yo se lo pidiera, explicando lo que le pasaba. La cogí y sentí su olor. Me senté en la cama, su cama, y la leí en alto.

"_Yums, solo puedo decirte una cosa, te quiero más que a nada y por eso te conté todos mis secretos, la tormentosa y horrorosa relación con mis padres,-_Levanté la cabeza y les miré, se quedaron petrificados ante mis palabras-_y porque no podía ir al sitio que tanto te gustaba, el parque del lago, me trae malos recuerdos. Cada uno de los romances de Odd y lo que me cabreaba su perro__.-_Le miré y le sonreí-_Seguro que la estás leyendo delante de todos, tal y como te dije. Y como lo sé, quiero decirte y decirles que eres la única a la que quiero y en la que confio, pero para lo que te voy a decir vas a necesitar mucha ayuda. Probablemente esto te sonará raro pero creo que algo malo va a pasarme"_

Todos exclamaron cosas como "Oh dios mío" pero yo solo podía releer la última línea y pensar en quién habia podido ser. Solo una opción se me vino a la cabeza.

-Creo que se quién es-dije. Todos me miraron al unisono. Odd pareció comprender, Jeremie salío corriendo sin mirar, lo que hizo que se chocara con Aelita y se diera en un pie, pero nadie le frenó.

-¡Bestia!-le gritó Aelita mientras se frotaba la cabeza, ella cayó en a quién me refería y salío detrás de él.

Los padres nos miraban extrañados, no sabían a qué nos referiamos.

Me tumbé en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de él , hundí la cabeza en ella y aspiré, aún conservaba su olor, esa mezcla extraña de aromas que era imposible de descifrar. Me dí la vuelta y vi a mis padres.

-Cariño, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

-Gracias papá

Mamá me abrazó y la madre de Ulrich se acercó a mí.

-Eras la persona a la que más quería mi único hijo, me tienes para todo.

El padre me miró y asintió, no muy convencido. Pero yo solo quería a mi Ulrich. Odd preveió que iba a llorar y me abrazó. Lloré en él otra vez, mientras el me acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo siento, Odd-me sequé las lágrimas-te he dejado la camiseta...

-No pasa nada, estoy para todo y más

-Gracias-le abracé una vez mas, y él hizo lo mismo.

Me sonó la tripa, llevaba todo el día sin comer.

-Voy a por sandwiches ahora vuelvo-me dió un beso en la cabeza y se fué.

Me abracé las rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas. Algo me destelló en la cara. Mis anillos. El anillo de plata fino que me regaló el día que me pidió salir y el de diamantes cuando me pidió matrimonio.

El también tenía anillos, pero los llevaba en un colgante. Tendria que preguntar si los llevaba...

Odd entró cortando el pensamiento, lo que fue lo mejor. Venía con una bolsa de sandwiches y bebidas y una gran caja marrón.

Se sentó a mi lado y le miré interrogante.

-Me la ha dado un policía para tí.

Miré la caja y decidí abrirla. Odd me tendió un cuter y rasgué el celo que la sellaba. La abrí y saqué una bolsa de ropa ensangrentada, era verdad que te devolvián todo. Vi toda la sangre de él...

Odd la quitó de mi vista y pase a la siguiente cosa. Era su chaqueta de cuero, en comparación de la ropa, estaba impecable. Vi una nota en la que ponía "_mire en los bolsillos."_ Me sabía mal hurgar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero lo hice. Todos me miraban y suerte que Odd había apartado la ropa ensangrentada porque su madre no paraba de mirar a ver que habia en la caja. Del bolsillo del lado derecho saqué las llaves de casa y del izquierdo una cajita que puse a un lado para mirarla luego. En el bolsillo delantero encontré su movil y la cartera, los saqué. Mas tarde miraría su móvil, ahora mismo tenia curiosidad por la cajita. La abrí y dentro había dos anillos dorado identicos excepto por la talla. Los saqué y dentro ponía la inscripción "_Yumi, te amo más que a nada" _Eso fue lo que me dijo al pedirme salir y al pedirme matrimonio, se había acordado. En el otro que era más grande ponía "_Ulrich, yo te quiero más que a mi vida" _Eso fue lo respondí yo a la frase que habia en el otro anillo. Lloré, ibamos a casarnos pronto, y el había grabado los anillos. Los guardé en la cajita y mire su cartera. Tenía un tiquet de la joyería, solo los había recogido una hora antes de morir. Se me rompió aún más el corazón si eso era posible. Odd me pasó el brazo por los hombros y solloce, ya no me salian las lagrimas.

-Había encargado y grabado los anillos para la boda-la voz me salió quebrada.

-Lo sé, me lo contó muy ilusionado. Ya tenía la fecha casi pensada

-¿Cúal era?

-El 18 de Mayo

-Cuando nos conocimos-la pena se volvio a posicionar en mi pecho y me abrace aún más en Odd. Pero tenía que seguir sacando cosas

-Yumi, tendrias que parar-me sujeto las manos

-No-me libere de su agarre- quiero verlo todo

-Vale, como quieras-sonaba un poco irritado pero de todos modos siguió con un brazo en mis hombros.

Saqué la siguiente bolsa. Allí estaba su reloj y... el colgante con los anillos. Lo cogi y lo levanté para mirarlo mejor. Eran ambos anillos, los escogí yo para él. Los dejé al lado de la cajita.

Los siguiente era una carpeta que Odd me quitó inmediatamente de las manos

-¿Que pasa?

-Eso es mejor que no lo mires, yo lo hice y nos es nada agradable. Esperate al menos un poco.

-Vale.

-¿Puedo ver los anillos?-me preguntó la madre de Ulrich con un poco de miedo.

-Claro-bajé la caja al suelo y así tenía sitio para sentarse. Todos se acercaron.

-Este se lo dí cuando empezamos a salir-dije señalando el correspondiente en el colgante-y este es de cuando nos prometimos-la vi mirandome la mano y le enseñé también los míos.

-Son muy bonitos

-Sí la verdad, tiene muy buen gusto-me di cuenta de mi fallo pero nadie se molestó en í la cajita y la abrí-Estos eran los de la boda...

_FLASHBACK_

_Estabamos en nuestro prado, en el atardecer del 18 de Mayo, celebrando nuestro 3º aniversario. Había preparado un picnic y senti una cajita en el bolsillo, siempre que quedabamos llevaba mi anillo para cuando el se declarara. Siempre me lo acababa llevando a casa, pero era mejor prevenir que curar._

_Ulrich se terminó su comida en un visto y no visto_

_-¿Como puedes comer tanto?_

_-Dos razones: a)Soy un chico y b)la comida que cocino es indigestible_

_-Eso es cierto- me rei mientras le miraba_

_-No te pases.-sonrio y me dio un toque en el hombro_

_Ví un conejo correr y me giré para verlo adentrarse otra vez en un arbusto_

_-Ulrich lo has...-le vi arrodillado frente a mí con una cajita_

_-Yumi te amo más que a nada y por eso quiero que estemos siempre juntos... ¿aceptas?_

_-Ulrich, yo te quiero más que a mi vida-hice una pausa y saque mi anillo__-__¡__claro que sí!-salté sobre el para abrazarle y besarle._

_Me puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y le puse el mio en el colgante__._

_-Para siempre-dijo el_

_-Para siempre-le confirmé_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Creo que es hora de dormir-dijo Odd metiendo las cosas en la caja excepto lo que yo tenía en la mano, el colgante y la cajita.

Estabamos en la casa de Ulrich, y mía, yo iba de vez en cuando. Odd guardó la caja y todos se fueron a los colchones del salón. Fui al baño a cambiarme y al volver vi a Odd bajando la persiana. Cuando me vio tumbarme en la cama se dirigió a la puerta.

-Odd-se giró, ya no podía arrepentirme-¿podrias quedarte... a dormir?

-Si, voy al salon, con los demas.

-¿Aquí?-pregunte

-¿Aquí?-dijo sorprendido

-Sí, por favor.

-Voy a cambiarme-nada más se fue cambié las sábanas y envolví la almohada en ellas, quería seguir conservando su olor. Para cuando llegó ya lo tenia todo preparado.

-¿Estás segura? Yo ronco.

-No me importa, estoy acostumbrada-me metí en la cama por un lado y Odd por otro.

Al principio cada uno estaba en un extremo, pero empecé a sollozar al sentirme sola, sin el,y Odd se acercó automaticamente a mí abrazandome.

-¿Mejor?-dijo él

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo

-Yumi...¿te puedo decir una cosa?

-Claro-me di la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-Ulrich me dijo antes de morir, mientras saliamos de la joyería, que cuidara de tí en caso de que le pasara algo, me hizo jurarselo, ¿me dejarias hacerlo?

-Sí, yo la verdad es que necesito tu apoyo, eres el mejor amigo de Ulrich, el que le conocía casi tanto como yo.

Ambos nos abrazamos y lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos

_SUEÑO YUMI_

_Estaba en casa preparandome para ir a ver a Ulrich, me habia mandado un mensaje de que tenia la carta preparada y que queria que se la leyera en casa a Odd. Parecia que tenia prisa._

_Sono el telefono movil con la melodia angel in the night de basshunter, ese era o Ulrich o Odd, me habian presionado para que les pusiera el mismo tono de llamada, eran tan infantiles. Cogi el movil y era Odd._

_-Hola-sone un poquito demasiado risueña_

_-Yumi, estoy abajo, coge el bolso-colgo_

_Eso era extraño. Me puse los zapatos y cogi todo._

_Vi el coche de Odd en la puerta. Abri la puerta del copiloto. Entre y le vi con los ojos rojos e hinchados y lagrimas surcando sus mejillas_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ulrich se ha…-cogio aire-suicidado_

_Me quede sin palabras, solo pude sentarme y abrocharme el cinturon y mirar el mensaje que me habia mandado hace una hora. Odd condujo y no dije ni palabra ni el inicio una conversacion. El silencio reino en el coche hasta que aparcamos._

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En la comisaria de Kadic, necesitan que testifiquemos y reconozcamos el cuerpo._

_Salí y me colgue el bolso. Le cogi la mano y entramos. Seguro que no era Ulrich, lo habia visto varias veces en las peliculas._

_Entramos en la sala 8 como nos habian indicado. Habia dos policias, una chica y un chico. Yo me sente enfrente de la chica y Odd del chico. No nos soltamos la mano._

_-¿Son Odd Giovanni Della Robbia y Yumi Nanako Ishiyama?_

_-Si-respondimos_

_-¿Qué relacion tenian con el señor Stern?_

_-Yo soy su mejor amigo_

_-Yo su prometida_

_-Han sido llamados porque hemos encontrado un cadaver con la identificacion del señor Stern, y eran los contactos preferentes en su telefono movil.-Trague saliva y Odd me apreto la mano._

_-¿Aceptan identificar el cadaver?_

_-Yumi, si quieres lo hago yo._

_-Seguro que no es Ulrich-dije convencida_

_-Si acepto-firmo el papel y me miro-tu no entras-sono tan convencido que decidi no contradecirle_

_-Si, que entre el solo._

_-Muy bien, acompañenos al deposito. _

_Bajamos en ascensor y cuando se abrio la puerta, senti frio._

_-Usted vayase con el inspector, señor Della Robbia, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí sentadas._

_Esperamos un cuarto de hora hasta que vi a Odd salir. Venia con la cara demacrada del dolor._

_-Yumi-me cogio la mano y me levanto mientras los dos inspectores se situaban al lado, dejandonos espacio-era Ulrich_

_-No, no puede ser, me llamo, es imposible_

_Me abrazo y el inspector me dio una foto de su cara. Era Ulrich, mi Ulrich._

_-¡No! El no, el no… Me prometiste que ibamos a estar juntos para siempre-senti que las rodillas me fallaban Odd me cogio y me abrazo mientras lloraba. _

Me levante sobresaltada y Odd tambien pues me estaba abrazando.

-¿Yumi que pasa?-dijo somñoliento

-He soñado, recordado, esta mañana y…-no me dejo terminar pues me estrecho entre sus brazos.

Nos volvimos a dormir, o eso supongo porque me desperté por la manaña. Le miré y sonreí, se había quedado aquí solo por mi, lo que le agradecí mucho de verdad. Eran solo las 7 de la mañana, decidí dormir un poco más. Me acurruqué contra Odd, ¿Cómo podia hacer tanto frio por las mañana?

Oi un estruendo y parece que Odd tambien pues ambos nos levantamos. Nos pusimos las zapatillas y bajamos a ver que pasaba. Vi un vaso roto en el suelo, sabia que ese vaso se iba a romper. Odd me miro y ambos nos reimos.

-Lo siento-dijo mi padre

-No tranquilo-dije entre risas-si ese vaso tenia predestinado romperse.

-Sentimos haberos despertado

-Tranquila, mama

Vi a Aelita sentada con los padres de Ulrich en los taburetes

-Odd, ¿donde has dormido?-que cotilla era a veces.

Odd me miro para ver que respondia, le asinti

-Con Yumi-dijo mientras cogia la cafetera del armario.

-¿Qué hacias tu con Yumi?-dijo mi padre

Me rei y abri la cafetera, habia un sobre metido dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?-parecio aliviado de que quitarse la atencion de encima. Me sente en la encimera

-Lo he encontrado dentro de la cafetera-saque el contenido y eran dos billetes a Japon ida y vuelta con fecha del 18 de Mayo al 18 de junio-es nuestro viaje de novios

Odd me cogio en volandas y me dio vueltas-¿Qué haces?

-El tonto, diran los demas, pero lo que hago es… quitarte los billetes

-Damelos

-Te los daré cuando sea el dia de que te vayas con alguien

-Vale-puse pucheros y el me negó, no pesaba devolvermelo-¿Qué quereis?

Oi varias opiniones a la vez. Decidi hacerlo a la manera de los domingos, como decia Odd

-Café-cuatro manos se levantaron-te-tres manos se levantaron-ya sabes

-Si señora-me saludo militarmente mientras cogia la cafetera. Saque la tetera y oi un telefono sonar, era el de Odd

-Della Robbia

-Si claro ya vamos-colgo

-Yumi, vistete, nos vamos a comisaria.

Deje la tetera y subi corriendo mientras los demas iban recogiendo. Baje con unos pantalones pitillo rasgados negros y una camiseta negra. Me puse la chaqueta que tenia en la puerta, Mi madre me tendio el bolso y Odd me cogio del hombro. Se giro

-Nos vemos alli.

Arranco y llegamos alli en diez minutos. Vimos todos los coches aparcando y entramos. Vimos al mismo inspector del otro dia y nos dirigimos a el.

-Señores, les hemos llamado para que vayan preparando el funeral del señor Stern, la investigación ha terminado y fue un suicidio-nos tendio una carpeta que Odd cogio con mala leche.

-Eso diran ustedes-se dirigio a la puerta

-Lo siento-le dije mientras salia detrás de el. Le cogi del brazo mientras todos nos miraban.

-Odd, no tenias que haber sido asi

-Yumi, no fue un suicidio, te digo

-Ya lo se, que te crees, pero no tenias que ser tan maleducado

-Lo se es solo que me cabrea que no investigue mas…

-Vale, pero nosotros lo haremos ¿vale?

-Si-se notaba que lo hizo para que me callara

La abraze.

-Vamos al coche

Fuimos y condujimos a casa.

Vimos a Jeremie esperando en la puerta. Le salude con la mano y dijo

-Tus sospechas no son correctas-nos miró a Odd y a mí-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo-le abrace y entonces vio a Aelita. Cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar y solo Odd se quedó conmigo.

-Odd-le vi en el sofa mirando el informe, levanto la vista y la poso en la caja marron-es hora de averiguar quien mato a Ulrich.

Odd abrio la caja y yo tendi un plastico en el suelo. Puso la ropa extendida y me miró

-¿Segura?

-Si, pero impresiona.

-Tranquila, estoy aqui

Mire todo y coji la carpeta marron y vi las fotos del cuerpo de Ulrich. Estaba totalmente demacrado. Senti lagrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras miraba las ultimas fotos de Ulrich, ¿Quién habria querido matarlo tan brutalmente? Odd parecio ver lo que me habian afectado las imágenes que me abrazo por detrás.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra leyendo el informe. Miro las fotos y me las quito de las manos.

-Mira-dijo señalandome a una cabeza de pelo negro que habia en el escenario del crimen-¿Quién podra ser?

-Hagamos una lista de gente que conozcamos con el pelo la lista de gente que odiaba a Ulrich y vi al sospechoso

-William-dije.

Puso esa cara de que estaba pensando en algo y a mi me entro panico.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Sientate en la cama-me sente-necesito que hagas algo que no te va a gustar nada.

-¿El que?

-Vas a tener que seducir a William para que te cofiese que el lo hizo.

-No quiero hacer eso

-Llevaras una grabadora para que quede grabado y lo llevaremos a la policia.

-Vale…

-Bien, enseñame que te vas a poner-cogio una manzana y se acomodo, como disfrutaba cabreandome…

Baje con un top negro ajustado que me habia regalado Aelita y unos pitillos ajustados. Ycon unos tacones negros

-No me siento bien haciendo esto tras haber muerto el-le grite desde las escaleras

-Es para vengarle , no quiero que las cosas queden asi y que William se vaya de rositas

-Vale-baje las escaleras y se le cayó la manzana-¿Qué tal?

-Mmmm…Ahora entiendo a Ulrich-le tire un cojín-pervertido

-Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Ya…

-Vamos-me cogio de la mano

-¿Ahora?

-Si-me dio una grabadora y me puse un abrigo largo

-Vamonos

Llegamos a la casa de William y Odd conecto la grabadora-Arrasa Yums

Me dirigi a la puerta y William abrio

-Hola-se sorprendio

-Hola-Me cedio el paso y entre

-¿Sabes lo de Ulrich?

-Si que tragedia…

-En realidad no tanto, admiro al que lo hizo-me sentia sucia por decir eso-si lo tuviera delante le daria un beso-me quite el abrigo

-Bueno, pero tu no le querias

-No-me acerque a el-yo quiero al que me haya librado de el-me agache y vi sus ojos dirigiendose al escote

-Bueno, pues te confesare algo, yo le Dumbar, aquí presente te libro de el.

-Mmm-intente sonar provocativa-ve subiendo ahora mismo voy…-subio sin pensarselo dos veces. Que tonto era. Habia sido muy facil. Coji mi abrigo y me fui corriendo. Me subi al coche y salimos corriendo. Odd cogio mi ordenador y lo editó, borro toda la conversacion excepto la parte en la que confesaba. Yo me tumbe en la cama mirando al techo… Me sentia fatal y sola.

-Ya está-me vio y se acerco-mañana lo llevaremos y ya está

-Si ahora solo queda preparar su…-no pude continuar mas y llore. Me abraze a Odd y el me consolo. Solo podia pensar en que no era justo, que teniamos una vida y un futuro juntos delante. Yo ya me imaginaba con su bebe, pero no iba a poder ser. Ya no podria ser feliz nunca mas…

Abri los ojos y me vi tumbada en la cama, perfectamente tapada. Odd. Sonrei, me estaba cuidando tanto… Le tenia que pedir que el fuera feliz, no podia quedarse aquí cuidando de mi toda la vida.

Le vi preparando el desayuno. Me sente en la mesa

-Buenos dias-dijo

-Buenos dias-se sento y nos dispusimos a comer-Odd, te tengo que pedir una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que seas feliz y no lo vas a ser si estas todo el rato cuidando de mi…

-Yumi, quieras o no voy a estar contigo hasta que me de la real gana, no te vas a librar de mi

-Jo-sone en broma-Pero hablo en serio, cuando quieras irte te vas

-Que si pesada…

Nos comimos las tortitas y fuimos a la comisaria.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-dijo la recepcionista

-Dele este sobre al inspector-dijo Odd y nos fuimos

Llegamos a casa y Odd me miro mientras lavaba los cacharros, lo se porque al mirar para atrás le pille.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada, estaba pensando en que habra que arreglar los papeles para su funeral.

-Si-mire hacia mis anillos, se me habian quitado las ganas de hacer nada-¿los buscamos?

-Vale, si quieres

-¿Tu sabes donde los guardaba?-me seque las manos y le mire

-Claro, en el segundo cajon de su dspacho en la carpeta roja

Le mire sorprendida-¿Qué? Alguien tenia que saberlo y me lo dijo a mi-abri la boca para formular una pregunta- Tu no lo sabes porque los hizo conmigo y le vi guardarlos-Le saque la lengua

Subimos a su despacho y Odd cogio los papeles.

-Mira, voy yo a arrreglarlo y tu quedate y descansa, no admito replicas

-Vale.

Le despedi desde la puerta y me meti dentro de casa. Cogi un albúm de fotos y empece a ojearlo en el sofa. Era de cuando empezamos a salir. Nos vi tan contentos y radiantes de felicidad… Simplemente no podia creer que el se hubiera ido tan rapido. Se que ahora mismo me diria que tenia que continuar con mi vida, pero era tan sumamente dificil. Cerre los ojos y le imagine aquí conmigo, tumbados en el sofa viendo una pelicula, tal y como hicimos esa noche, su ultima noche…

_FLASHBACK_

_Me sente en el sofa enfurruñada, el preferia subir a su despacho a sentarse a ver una peli conmigo. Eso no iba a quedar asi, me levante y subi con una pistola de agua. Abri la puerta delicadamente y le apunte en la nuca. Pulse el gatillo y le oi gritar_

_-¡Yumi, es mejor que corras!-Sali corriendo y riendo pero el me cogi en volandas._

_-Las niñas buenas no hacen eso…_

_-¿Quién ha dicho que yo sea buena?-le bese y el me beso de vuelta. Me cogio estilo novia y bajamos al sofa._

_-¿Qué pelicula quiere ver la futura señora Stern?_

_-La que quiera mi futuro marido_

_-Pues…-se giro y me beso-prefiero la pelicula de mi vida-Nos besamos hasta que cayo la noche… _

Oi la puerta abrirse y por un momento pense que era Ulrich, pero era Odd.

-¿Qué te han dicho?-me levante y fui hacia el

-Mañana a las 12 es el funeral.

Les mande un correo a todos y un mensaje tambien. Subi a la habitacion y me tropece con algo, el movil de Ulrich. Lo recogi del suelo y me sente en el sofa a ojearlo. Odd habia subido al despacho de Ulrich para arreglar los papeles. Vi su ultimo mensaje y era uno que no me llego a mandar "Te quiero mi querida Yumi" el anterior era "Nos vemos en nuestro lugar despues de que vayas a mi casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti"Mire sus fotos y casi todas eran nuestras, le encantaba hacernos fotos cada vez que queria. Guarde el movil en mi bolso y subi a ver si Odd queria dormir ya. Llame delicadamente al despacho

-Odd, ¿vas a dormir?

-Yumi, antes te quiero preguntar una cosa, te molestaria si me viniera contigo una temporada.

-Claro que no pero tendras que coger ropa, si quieres te acompaño…

-No tranquila, tu vete a dormir, ya voy yo.

-Vale-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir. Me tumbe y oi a Odd irse y arrancar el coche. Me dormi pensando en como seria el funeral… Oi a alguien en el salon y al sofa rechinar, Odd iba a dormir en el sofa. Necesitaria estar solo…

Me desperto una sacudida

-Yumi, es hora de despertarse

-Ya voy Odd, deja de sacudirme-mire el reloj eran las nueve pero teniamos que estar alli antes para recibir a los familiares.

Baje y vi una maleta en la entrada. Me dirigi a la cocina y me prepare un café. Vi a Odd bajar y dirigirse hacia aquí.

-Hola

-Hola

Nos tomamos el café y cada uo se fue a un cuarto de baño a prepararse. Me duché y senti el agua caliente relajar cada uno de mis musculos . Sali y me seque el pelo con el secador y lo desenrede, lo que no me llevó mucho tiempo, tenia el pelo muy fino. Me vesti con un vestido negro por debajo de la rodilla y una chaqueta de traje por encima y unos zapatos negros de tacon bajo. Sali y fui a la comoda a coger mis gafas de sol negras, estaba segura de que iba a llorar y no queria que la gente me viera con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Baje y cogi mi bolso. Vi a Odd con un traje negro y camisa blanca tambien llevaba gafas de sol. Eran las diez y media cuando salimos. En todo el camino nadie habia dicho una palabra. Cuando llegamos alli eran las once. Nos dirigimos a la sala once para esperar a la gente y al coche funebre. Me sente en un bordillo y Odd hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y vi el letrero "Ulrich Stern". No pude aguantar las lagrimas y llore Odd me abrazo. Oi unos tacones pero no me moleste en levantar la vista.

-Hola-oi que era la madre de Ulrich.

-Hola-dijo Odd

-Hola-intente decirlo lo mas firme que pude pero las lagrimas no me dejaron. Oi llegar a mas gente y no levante la cabeza hasta que oi murmullos sobre mi. Odd no se separo de mi. Llevaba los anillos mios en la mano y los de Ulrich en el cuello. Llego una responsable de la funeraria.

-Familia del señor Stern.

-Aquí-dijimos yo y la familia de Ulrich a la vez.

La de la funeraria nos miro y dijo-Viuda del señor-Odd dijo aquí por mi, pues yo estaba llorando.

-Ella y un acompañante que me acompañen los demas vayan al aparcamiento y esperen hasta que vean al coche numero 12.

Odd y yo la seguimos y nos llevaron a un coche negro muy elegante.

-Ustedes pueden ir aquí o con la familia como quieran-decidimos ir en el coche del cortejo. Nos montamos y seguimos al coche con el cuerpo de mi alma gemela, mi Ulrich. Llegamos al sitio donde iba a ser enterrado y nos bajamos. El coche con el cuerpo de Ulrich siguio a otro sitio. Esperen a sus familiares y luego dirijanse al panteon familiar-ambos asentimos.

Todo el mundo llego y los seguimos al panteon familiar. Vimos el feretro de Ulrich dentro y yo me agarre a Odd. El me agarro tambien y fuimos dentro. Odd habia traido dos rosas verdes para que se las tiramos en cuanto le enterraran. Era lo que el queria. La familia nos miro mal. El cura empezo la ceremonia, pero yo solo entendi el final.

-Demos el ultimo adios a Ulrich, querido y amado por todos nosotros.-Odd empezo a marcha. Al tirar la rosa Odd dijo-Te lo prometi y lo hare, la cuidare y sera feliz.

Yo me diriji y tire la rosa-Esto no es un adios, te vere en mis sueños y en cada pensamiento porque Ulrich te amo mas que a mi vida-Me arrodille y deposite un beso en el ataud, mi beso para que lo disfrutara toda la eternidad como yo disfrute el ultimo que me dio.

**Respondiendo a los reviews, gracias por dejarlos:**

**Princesa de la oscuridad: se que el dinero era poco, pero era lo que se me ocurrio poner. Yo tambien habia pensado en ponerlo para una historia larga pero quiero terminar este reto antes de empezar nada nuevo. Gracias por la ayuda que me das, me vienen genial**

**Coderiel: me sorprende y halaga que me digais que no parezco la misma autora, pero es que el primero era la primera vez que escribia… Se que no le habria perdonado, pero como intentare hacer una historia larga, ya veras****...**


	15. Chapter 20

Esta es la continuación del 14 AMIGO. Soy pesada, pero me gusta agradeceros la atencion que prestáis a hacerme mejorar como escritora con los consejos, ahora os dejo con el fic. Espero que os guste no es apto para gente sensible, he avisado, no lo leáis si os puede afectar…

20 HOGAR

Tras el funeral me fui con Odd a casa. Ninguno hablo ni comento nada. Simplemente nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a la cama, y nos tumbamos abrazados. Era todo lo que podia hacer. Una tristeza se ceñía en mi pecho, me oprimía y no me dejaba pensar en nada mas excepto en que el ya no estaba aquí para mí, para abrazarme, aconsejarme… Senti lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y en mi espalda. Odd debería sentir lo mismo. Me quede dormida en brazos de Odd y soñé con el…

_SUEÑO YUMI_

_Estaba del brazo de mi padre, pasando por un arco de flores, para dirigirme hacia él. Estaba guapísimo con el esmoquin negro y detrás vi a mi madre y a Aelita con lágrimas en las mejillas. Llegue a su lado y mi padre le tendio mi mano la que el acepto. _

_El cura empezo a hablar pero yo solo podia mirarle a él. De repente vi unos tentáculos negros invadir la iglesia y negro. Poco a poco volvio la luz y vi el cuerpo de Ulrich demacrado mire atrás y todos estaban igual…_

Me levante sobresaltada. Me abraze a Odd instintivamente y el me sujeto fuerte

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te he despertado?-me sentia mal

-No, estaba despierto-menos mal

-Un mal sueño.

-Tranquila, Odd el magnífico está aquí

Me rei-Gracias Odd- Mire la hora en el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Me levante y me puse la bata, total ya no podria dormir

-¿Adónde vas?

-A por algo de comida, ¿vienes?

-Claro-me cogio la mano y yo se la estreche. Juntos bajamos las escaleras y vi una sombra. Parece que Odd tambien porque cogio una katana que habia colgada y la empuño al frente. Yo iba detrás con una espada de kenpo (una espada pero que es un palo) y fuimos juntos a ver qué pasaba. Entramos en el salon y Odd levanto la katana y yo hice lo mismo con la espada de kenpo

-Yihaaaaa-grito Odd

-Ahhhhh-grito una voz femenina. Odd bajo la espada y vimos que era la madre de Ulrich

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dije

-Solo quería…-lloro y yo la abraze-Mi niño, ¡MI NIÑO!-grito mientras lloraba y a mí se me puso un nudo en el estómago. No habia pensado en que ella había perdido a su único hijo, lo que iba contra natura. La lleve al sofa mientras Odd llamaba a su marido. Lo puso en altavoz

-Señor, soy Odd

-Sí, se quién eres

-Su mujer está aquí y queríamos saber si viene o si la llevamos a su casa

-Voy para allá-colgo

Yo no me esperaba esa respuesta, según Ulrich su padre no prestaba atencion ni a él ni a su madre

-Desde lo de Ulrich cuida más de mi-dijo ella, adivinando mis pensamientos. La mire fijamente, era muy joven, mucho más que el padre de Ulrich.

-Me case demasiado joven, con 18 años y tuve a Ulrich con 19. El tenía 10 años más y eso se notaba. No me cuido durante el embarazo y crie sola a Ulrich. Siempre creí que podria tener otro bebe pero el no quiso nunca-la abrace y ella me abrazo-Yumi, te pido una cosa, quiero tener contacto contigo aunque estés con otro hombre, por favor, solo quiero eso

-Claro que sí, no se preocupe

-Háblame Margaret

-Claro-La puerta sono y Walter entro como un torbellino.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no sé qué ha pasado, lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila-dijimos ambos

-Me la llevo para que podáis dormir-dijo él.

-Ven siempre que quieras Margaret-la sonreí y ella me respondió del mismo modo. Verla marchar asi de destrozada me dejo mal. Fuimos al cuarto a ver que miraba. Eran las fotos de Ulrich cuando era pequeño que él se trajo cuando se mudó. Las guarde donde estaban y mire a Odd

-¿Desayunamos?

-Vale.

Saque dos croissants que encontré en la despensa y los rellene de mantequilla y mermelada y Odd hizo dos cafés. Lo puse en una bandeja y nos sentamos en el salon a ver la tele, tirite y Odd me puso por encima la manta que habia en el respaldo del sofa. Vimos una comedia que nos hizo llorar de la risa. Duro cuatro horas, era antigua, pero de todos modos nos lo pasamos bien. Me hizo olvidarme del dolor por un momento.

-Tengo que ir a arreglar papeles, ¿te quedas o vienes?

-Me quedo pero saldré un momento

-Vale, voy a vestirme y me voy-subio. Me senti mal por no contarle lo que iba a hacer pero no queria que viniera.

Bajo y me dio un beso en la coronilla-Ciao

-Adios-me quede sentada hasta que oi el coche alejarse. Subi y me puse una camiseta larga de manga larga negra y unos leggins negros con unas converse tambien negras. Cogi las gafas de sol y baje haciéndome una coleta. De camino a la salida me colgue el bolso al hombro. Me meti en el coche y arranque. Cuando llegue vi a un trabajador.

-Perdone-me miro-para ir a visitar un Partenón necesito permiso

-Solo tiene que firmar en la entrada con su nombre y a quien va a visitar.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Tal y como dijo el hombre habia unas hojas en la entrada y puse mi nombre y el de Ulrich. Seguí el camino que hice ayer. Llegue y me agache junto a él.

-Te echo de menos, cariño. Pero Odd me está cuidando mucho, no tendrias que habérselo dicho, se cuidarme sola-le mire, o más bien al lugar donde descansaba-pero te lo agradezco, cubre un poco el vacío que has dejado en mi vida-llore y llore hasta senti que él me abrazaba, como siempre hacia cuando lloraba o me sentia mal. Me tumbe mirando al cielo y recordando diferentes momentos de nuestra relacion, como si aún estuviera aquí. Vi un puesto de flores.

-Me voy un momento-me dirigi hacia alli-Perdone, tendría usted una rosa verde por casualidad

-Sí, preciosa, aquí tengo una-me la dio-¿Cuánto es?

-50 céntimos

Se los di-¿Podria hacerme el favor de traer una cada dia y reservármela?

-Sí, preciosa. Tu ven aquí y te la daré, si no estoy la coges y me dejar el dinero donde estaba la rosa

-Muchas gracias-volví con Ulrich y le puse la rosa en la lápida-¿Te acuerdas cuando me hiciste un poema y se lo leíste a Sissi por celos? Yo sí y conseguiste que me pusiera muy celosa.- me tumbe y hable más con él.

Vi como oscurecía- Me tengo que ir, pero mañana vendré-le di un beso a mi mano y lo deposite en la lápida.

-Adios-le dije a la señora de las flores

-Adios, guapa.

Coji el coche y cuando llegue a casa vi varios coches en la entrada. Meti la llave en la cerradura

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-me grito mi padre nada más entrar

-Dando un paseo, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Veníamos a visitarte y Odd nos dijo que no estabas pero como tardabas nos has preocupado-dijo mama

-¡No vuelvas a irte sin decir adónde vas Yumi!

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme-le grite de vuelta. Me dio un bofetón y salí por la puerta. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al cementerio, me volví a sentar en la tumba de Ulrich y llore, saque todo lo que podia fuera y lo deposite en forma de lágrimas. Me quede tumbada junto a él, hablándole de todo lo que habia pasado, le conocía tan bien que sabía lo que me respondería.

Odd Pov

Estabamos en el cementerio y nos dirigimos a la tumba de Ulrich, una corazonada me decia que estaba alli. Preguntamos a una señora que vendían flores

-Perdone, ¿ha visto a una chica asiática con gafas…?

-La chica de la rosa verde de esta mañana, si esta por alli-nos señaló al frente

-Gracias-nos alejamos un poco y el padre de Yumi hablo

-Asi que aquí estaba esta mañana

-Cariño te has pasado mucho con ella

-Lo sé pero despues de lo de Ulrich me habia asustado

Oímos su voz y le mande callar

-Sé que no me tenía que haber ido sin que lo supieran, pero necesitaba hablar contigo…

Yumi Pov

-Sé que no me tenía que haber ido pero necesitaba hablar contigo, solo tú me entiendes.

Senti unas luces destellarme en la cara y me la cubrí

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les mire a todos

-Yumi, siento haber reaccionado asi, estaba asustado de que te hubiera pasado algo

-Si-dijo Odd-vamos a casa es tarde y hace frio

-Si-mama le apoyo-vamos a casa Yumi

Me levante y deposite otro beso en la lápida-Mañana volveré, amor

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero me daba igual, yo iba a venir todos los dias que pudiera.

Me llevaron a casa y mis padres se fueron. Odd me abrazó y me tumbo en la cama.

-Duerme Yums, lo necesitas-como el habia dicho lo necesitaba. Tras tantas emociones, me dormi al instante.

"Un año despues"

Ya hacía un año desde que Ulrich fuera asesinado por William. A William le habian metido en la cárcel tras haberse encontrado el cuchillo del asesinato en su casa. Eso habia sido muy tonto por su parte, habia que admitirlo. Yo habia ido todos los dias al cementerio a ver a Ulrich, algunas veces Odd venia conmigo y otras veces cuando yo me iba el entraba para hablar con él. La señora de las flores, Rosa, nos habia acabado conociendo bastante bien. De vez en cuando me quedaba hablando con ella.

Yo habia vuelto a trabajar y todo parecía normal excepto que Odd habia ocupado el lugar de Ulrich en casa. Erámos como una pareja sin serlo, y yo le agradecía cada cosa que hacia pero el decia que era algo mutuo, no me quedaba otra que darle la razón.

Baje del dormitorio, donde habia estado ordenando todo, al salon. Odd estaba en el sofa y giro la cabeza para mirarme. Tenía una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yumi, necesito decirte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Puede que afecte a todo pero necesito decírtelo, te quiero Yumi, en estos tres meses he sentido que algo crecía en mí y cuando estoy trabajando, solo pienso en ti y en llegar a casa para verte de nuevo. Sé que nunca seré como Ulrich, ni pretendo serlo, el seguirá siendo una parte muy importante de ti y de mí, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entiendo y no pasara nada me iré-Se levantó para irse y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, senti que mi cabeza decia no pero mi corazón sí. Oi la voz de Ulrich diciendo "sigue a tu corazón Yums, síguelo, yo siempre te querré a pesar de todo"

-Odd, no-se giró y me miro-Yo creo que tambien te quiero, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo

-Tranquila, yo no tengo prisa, solo sentia que era el momento de decírtelo-subio arriba y yo me puse los zapatos y Sali. Corrí hasta él y me tumbe a su lado, esta vez me habia llevado los móviles por si me llamaban

-Hola cariño-le di un beso y me tumbe-seguramente ya lo sabrás pero Odd me ha dicho que me quiere y yo a él, pero no sé qué hacer. Por cierto, gracias por tu consejo, lo he oído y he seguido a mi corazón, aunque ese es el consejo que yo te di-estaba mirando al cielo mientras hablaba-Ahora vuelvo-fui al puesto de Rosa y me dio la flor y yo los 50 cent. Volví junto a él y tras ponerle la flor en la lápida me tumbe otra vez. Le conté todo y senti como el viento soplaba cuando contaba algo gracioso que habia hecho Odd. Sono mi movil y era Odd

-Yumi, ¿estas con él?

-Si

-Vale. La próxima vez deja nota

-Si papa

-Tonta…-colgo.

-Era Odd preocupándose por mí como tú, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre que no sabías donde estaba me llamaba muy preocupado y yo me reía. Que buenos momentos pasábamos juntos…-senti lagrimas correr por mis mejillas otra vez. Seguía doliendo, sobre todo porque aun estaríamos juntos si William no le hubiera matado por celos. Siempre me culpaba a mí misma de su muerte, y eso me hacía daño. Senti gotas de lluvia caer sobre mí.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestro baile de graduación-me quede alli hasta que vi a Odd con un paraguas y una toalla en la mano.

-¿Tu estás loca? Vas a pillar una hipotermia

-Ya lo sé, simplemente no queria irme, quiero estar con él, para siempre…-me cogio en brazos mientras lloraba por él. Llegamos a casa y me puso en el suelo

-Ve a cambiarte-asentí y fui a las escaleras. Cuando puse el pie en el primer escalón lo vi todo negro y senti un golpe y despues nada más.

Odd Pov

Oi un golpe y fui a las escaleras y la vi en el suelo.

-Yumi, Yumi-la tome el pulso e iba muy lento. La cogi en brazos y fui al coche. Saque el movil del bolsillo y marque el primer número que vi

-¿Si?-oi la voz de Aelita

-Yumi se ha desmayado y estoy conduciendo al hospital, díselo a sus padre-Colgue sin darle tiempo a contestar. Estaba muy preocupado, mayormente por el golpe en la cabeza. Llegue alli y entre aparque en la entrada de urgencias.

-Una camilla, por favor, rapido-grite. Abri la puerta del copiloto y la saque, pesaba muy poco. Un enfermero trajo una camilla y la tumbe. Se la llevaron dentro y un doctor vino a hacerme preguntas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha caído y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza

-¿No sabe nada más?

-No, yo solo oi el golpe y la vi tendida en el suelo

-Gracias, espere y le comentare algo mas-entro por la puerta y me sente en la sala de espera junto con otra mucha gente que habia en las sillas. Vi una pelambrera rosa pasar por la puerta y me dirigi a ella.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!?-me agarro los hombros.

-Tranquilízate, se ha caído y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y cuando me acerque tenía el pulso débil.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el doctor?

-Me ha preguntado cosas y le he respondido lo que te he dicho a ti. Está en la sala de urgencias.

Vimos unos sitios y nos sentamos alli. Esperar era lo peor del mundo. Podríamos haber hablado pero no nos salian las palabras. Vimos a los padres de Yumi delante de nosotros. Les habrían avisado los del hospital porque yo me habia olvidado por completo de ellos y no creo que Aelita les hubiera llamado. No dijeron nada, solo se sentaron y esperaron como todos. No podíamos hacer nada hasta que no llamaran. Algunas familias entraban y salian pero algunas llevaban esperando tanto o más tiempo que nosotros. Ya hasta se me acababan los pensamientos. Empece a contar baldosas, iba por la dos mil cuando…

-Yumi Ishiyama.

-Nosotros-nos levantamos y fuimos al doctor.

-No son buenas noticias. Hemos intentado despertarla, pero no lo hace. Mañana le haremos una radiografía para ver si tiene fracturas y un escáner del cerebro para ver si le ha pasado algo. Por ahora la subiremos a planta y tendrán que esperar. Si quieren irse con que se quede uno vale.-Volvio a entrar y todos nos miramos. La madre de Yumi tenía lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas y Aelita tambien. Yo solo sentia que no era justo. Ni para ella ni para nadie

Yumi

Sentia como me movían y colocaban tubos pero no podia abrir los ojos. Podia escuchar, oír, oler y sentir; pero no podia ver. Oi pasos de un lado a otro y por más que lo intentaba, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era todo tan raro…

Odd Pov

Nos quedamos toda la noche alli, simplemente porque por la mañana le hacían la prueba y queríamos saber los resultados. Nos turnábamos para comprar comida y bebida. La madre de Yumi y Aelita se quedaron dormidas y Jeremie y el padre de Yumi tambien, vamos que me quede solo. Me acorde de Ulrich, Yumi me mataría si no tenía la rosa. Le deje una nota a Jeremie y fui con el coche. Era de madrugada, pero Rosa nos dejaba la flor preparada si no veíamos. Le puse los 50 céntimos en el bote y fui a la tumba.

-Amigo, Yumi está en el hospital asi que me voy corriendo-Cuando fui a salir le deje a Rosa una nota. "Por favor pon la flor en la tumbe de Ulrich Stern y apunta lo que te debemos, Yumi está en el hospital, ya te contare… Odd" Fui corriendo de vuelta al hospital y aparque de cualquier manera. Fui a la sala de espera y vi que no se habian dado cuenta. Le quite la nota a Jeremie y me sente. Solo podia esperar.

Me levanto el murmullo de una conversacion. Me habia quedado dormido

-¿Te hemos levantado?-me pregunto Aelita

-No, tranquila-le mentí, lo sé pero no queria herir sus sentimientos.- ¿Han dicho algo?

-No. Solo nos han dicho que a las 6 empezo la operación-mire el reloj, eran las diez.

Todos estábamos nerviosos. Aelita se quedó sin uñas, Jeremie no paraba de andar, los padres de Yumi estaban susurrando en japonés y yo… miraba por la ventana mientras mi pierna no se quedaba quieta. Eran ya las once, me estaba desesperando pero un doctor salió de la habitacion.

-Yumi Ishiyama

-Si-dijimos todos acercándonos a el

-Todo ha salido bien, no habia pasado nada grave-todos suspiramos aliviados-pero hemos encontrado que tiene falta de muchos nutrientes-les miramos sin entender-En otras palabras, no come bien. ¿Saben de algo que la haya afectado para que no comiera?

Me adelante a su padre-Su prometido murió hace un año asesinado.

-Oh, lo siento. En tal caso, necesitaríamos que ella comiera por su propia voluntad o se quedaría aquí ingresada. Pueden pasar a hablar con ella.

Pasamos y la vimos tumbada, tranquila.

Yumi

Me desperto el ruido de la puerta. Habia conseguido la movilidad gracias a unas… ¿estimulaciones? No me acordaba exactamente de lo que habia dicho el doctor. Vi a todos entrar y me alegre, pero ellos parecían muy tristes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?

-Yumi, ¿es verdad que no comes?-mama me miraba triste

-Sí que como

-Eso no es lo que dicen los análisis-Odd me miraba un poco furioso-Tú te crees que eso es bueno.

-Odd, el apetito se me ha ido, yo no puedo más. Actuó como si estuviera bien, pero el dolor me puede, solo quiero estar tumbada y no hacer nada. ¿La comida? No puedo no verla, cuando estoy contigo me la como, pero acabo vomitándola inconscientemente no sé qué me pasa y no queria asustaros.

-Yumi, te vas a quedar ingresada hasta que te mejores

-No Odd-pero se habia ido a por el doctor.

-Es por tu bien-dijo Aelita y todos asintieron.

Odd Pov

Los tres meses siguientes Yumi mejoro mucho y mostro ganas de mejorar, lo que alegro a todos.

-Yumi, creemos que es hora de que te vayas a casa y sigas con tu recuperación en familia-Yumi sonrio y el doctor me cogio del brazo-No la dejen sola mucho tiempo, puede recaer.

-Claro doctor

Nos la llevamos a casa y estuvo muy bien. Todos se fueron a casa y nos quedamos solos.

-Odd, quiero pedirte una cosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Ulrich?

-Claro, pero voy contigo.

-Si solo quiero que… te alejes un poco

-Claro tu tranquila

La lleve alli y mientras ella hablaba, el doctor dijo que no más de media hora, yo estuve con Rosa. Cuando paso la media hora me diriji a su tumba

-Yumi es hora de irse

-Vale

Llegamos a casa y la deje durmiendo

Yumi Pov

No aguantaba más esa fachada de chica feliz, me podria por dentro. Necesitaba sacar el dolor de algún modo, de dentro de mí. Cuando vomitaba lo hacía porque era una forma de castigarme por ser feliz mientras que Ulrich habia muerto por los celos de William, si él no me hubiera conocido el sería feliz. Odd se fue a comprar y cogi una navaja del salon. Me corte el brazo, un corte paralelo limpio, y senti el dolor subir por mi brazo, me sento bien, no podia mas con la culpabilidad. No habia sido valiente para decírselo a nadie, era mi única vía de escape. Cuando termine, me lo vende y limpie el estropicio. La próxima vez no mancharía tanto. Me puse manga larga, no queria hacer sufrir a la gente que queria, solo yo merecía el dolor. Para cuando Odd volvio yo estaba en la cama, dormida.

Odd Pov

Para ser la primera vez que la dejaba sola habia estado bien, no pensaba hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero el doctor dijo que poco a poco. La vi dormida plácidamente. Ibamos a recuperar la vida de antes.

A la mañana siguiente la vi con una camiseta oscura de manga larga

-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco-sonrio. Me sentia feliz porque ella lo era. Todo iba genial.

Yumi Pov

Odd no se dio cuenta de la venda ni de las camisetas de manga larga que llevaba. Tras una semana volvio a irse. Me meti en el baño y vi los cortes cicatrizados. Habian dejado marca, la marca de mi dolor. Esta vez me lo hice en el otro brazo, estos no salieron tan limpios. Tras dejar la sangre correr un poco me lo vende directamente. Limpie otra vez las evidencias y me tumbe en el sofa. El dolor me aliviaba por dentro.

Odd Pov

Ya hacía cinco meses desde que Yumi salió del hospital y ya podia dejarla más tiempo sola, lo que me venía bien para despejarme un poco. Me fui con Jeremie a tomar algo y Aelita dijo que iba a ver a Ulrich, luego ibamos a buscarla.

Yumi Pov

Era el momento ideal. Odd se habia ido con Jeremie y Aelita, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo para todo. Volví a cortarme pero eso ya no me hacía nada. La angustia subía por mi garganta. Necesitaba otra cosa para despejar mi dolor. Cogi un cuchillo de la cocina y la carta que tenía preparada y me fui al cementerio. Vi a Rosa y cogi una rosa verde y una negra. Me dirigi directamente a la lápida de Ulrich.

-Te quiero, amor, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre- deje la carta apoyada en la lápida, junto a las flores y empezo a cortarme los brazos, luego las piernas y termine con la garganta. Puse el cuchillo sobre la vena y antes de hacerlo vi y oi a Ulrich

-Yumi, no hagas esto

-Ulrich ahora sí que estaremos juntos para siempre-me la corte y me arrastre hasta tumbarme junto a él, todo se volvio negro y el dolor despareció

Odd Pov

Fuimos a ver a Ulrich. Aelita y Jeremie era la primera vez que venían. Salude a Rosa y vi que no habia ninguna rosa verde

-La señorita Yumi ha venido

-Vale, gracias-me apresure para ir a la tumba de Ulrich y no oi nada. Eso era muy raro… Nada más llegar vimos sangre y el cuerpo de Yumi. Aelita chillo y no era para menos, la escena era horrorosa. Los guardias vinieron y llamaron a la policia. Vimos un sobre y me dejaron cogerlo para leerlo en alto.

"Odd, soy Yumi, veras esta carta y me veras a mí, pero necesitaba explicarte el porqué de todo esto. Vomitaba para aliviar mi dolor, mi angustia y culpabilidad por la muerte de Ulrich. Luego cuando todos creíais que mejoraba, empece a cortarme los brazos y las piernas, pero hoy eso ya no me alivia. Necesitaba esto reunirme con él y ser feliz en el mas allá para la eternidad con él. Esto sí que ha sido un suicidio y quiero deciros que os quiero, pero ya no podia mas con mi vida, necesitaba acabarla, me moría por dentro. Eso es todo, lo siento pero ahora estoy mejor, os lo aseguro. Yumi" Se habia ido, todo acabo, mi amor murió y ella era feliz. Yo intentería serlo, pero era dificil. Las personas mas importantes se habian ido. La vida no era justa y eso me golpeo en la cara. Definitivamente mi nuevo hogar se habia derrumbado.

**Este es el fic más doloroso que he escrito, sé que puede que no os guste pero es lo que mi inspiración ha sentido. No quiero ofensas por haberlo escrito y respeto a las personas que se cortan o vomitan, solo queria mostrar la realidad de la vida, que no todo son finales felices. He recibido algunos reviews:**

**Coderiel me alegro de que te gustara, me encantan tus reviews :3**

**Princesa de la oscuridad: lo del funeral es lo que se bien porque mi madre murió y se planeó en poco tiempo. No entiendo lo que dices con que vuelven a ser de los mios, eso ha dolido. Aunque agradezco las primera parte porque no sabía que me lo habia subido asi.**

**Codeyumiishiyama: que guay que te guste :3 Que mala con William…. jeje**


End file.
